


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Eviolite - Book 1: The Meteor

by Evening_Meadow_Grace



Series: Team Eviolite - Oracion [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Meadow_Grace/pseuds/Evening_Meadow_Grace
Summary: When I woke up in a forest as a pikachu, I had no idea what I had been thrown into, from falling in love with an eevee to the world falling apart beneath my feet. Just the usual life of a pokemon right? My quest has just begun, and although being a rescuer and facing off against clearly delusional foes is fun, the world is in danger, and I intend on saving it. This is my life. -A.





	1. The Adventure Begins!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just an old story from my fanfiction account that I've decided to post here as well. That being said, it's definitely not my best work, but to anyone actually reading, I hope you get some enjoyment out of it. Also, this is part of a series that isn't finished, so if you'd like to get caught up to where the writing is good, you can either wait for me to upload everything here or check it out on fanfiction.net. Thanks! ^_^

_Ch.1: The Adventure Begins!_   
****

**_Often times I found myself wondering about the world. How it could, in multiple ways, be so mysterious and odd, often enticing the most adventurous of spirits to dive deep into its depths in search of the very secrets it held. A vastly unexplored world such as ours seemed to spark a flame, creating peculiar new life within the masses. I suppose that's why every day I'd see story after story of great feats of adventure vibrantly printed out on the pages of the news, and hear every rumor spoken as they were passed inconspicuously around town. Every day I just sat and peered up at the sky, perhaps dreaming of the day when I'd get my shot....  
_**  
****Morning - Evolution Forest:

The first rays of the morning sun shone through the trees, stealing me away from the comforting grasp of sleep. I slowly opened my eyes, only to squint from the bright light that assaulted my eyes. I rubbed my eyes for a brief second before letting out a slight yawn and getting up. "Looks like it's time for another glorious day." I said to myself, laughing slightly. 'Heh, glorious. If only that were true.'

I jumped off of the tree stump I had been sleeping on and stretched a bit before glancing around at my surroundings. 'This forest sure is peaceful though.' I thought as I moved to sit down. I peered up at the sky and smiled. There were no clouds in sight, like usual. "I guess this day could have some good in it...." I hoped, grasping as much positivity as I could. That positivity, however, didn't last too long.

"Ally!" Shouted someone from behind me, nearly scaring me to death as I recoiled from shock and flipped over onto my back. An eevee with bright pink eyes look over me. "Eve! Why do you always have to come up from behind me like that?" I asked her in frustration.

Eve laughed. "Because you're so easy to scare. Haha! Anyway, what are you doing talking to yourself all the way out here? I thought you had a house." She asked me.

I sighed and shook my head, having told this to her multiple times before. "Of course I have a house Eve. I just prefer sleeping out here sometimes. I told you that remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Heheh. Forgot. Anyway, what are you doing out here this time? You usually have some reason why you sleep out here."

I pointed down a specific path in the forest. "I took a walk yesterday. I got kinda bored, so I wanted to get out and let my mind wander. I guess I got a bit tired halfway through. I didn't actually plan on sleeping here last night."

Eve nodded in understanding. "I guess that makes sense, but ya still fell for my sneak attack."

I sighed. Eve's my twin sister. She likes to pull pranks on me from time to time, so you could say she's not the most mature pokemon around. She never really got caught though, even by some of the nearby town's residents that she also found fun in messing with. Honestly, it was quite impressive, even if it was childish. "Eve, if you're gonna keep pulling these tricks on people, you should at least come up with some new ones. The townsfolk'll catch on sooner or later."

Eve tilted her head in thought before pounding one of her forepaws on top of the other, as if an idea had just stricken her. "Hmm.... Ya know what, you're right. I've totally been slacking off on that." She smiled at me gratefully. "And here I was thinking you didn't appreciate my tricks. Thanks Ally!" She thanked me. "So uhh....you think maybe today you and I could go somewhere and explore around?" She nervously fidgeted with her paws, as if the question were uncomfortable for her to ask.

I cast her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Eve, maybe tomorrow. I kinda already spent the entire night outside. Plus, I think I'll finish my walk. You're free to join me on that if ya want."

Eve frowned. "Aww come on! Why can't you just go on one adventure with me today? It's not like you're going to be doing much of anything later anyway." Eve whined.

I sighed. I knew she was just looking for company. "Alright, how about this. I promise the next time I have free time, I'll do whatever you want to do. Ok?" I offered.

That at least helped brighten her mood in the slightest. "Really?! Awesome!!! And no running off in the middle of it either."

"Fine, I promise." I agreed with her, not that I planned on breaking my promise anyway. It was obvious that she was lonely.

"Yes!!!" She exclaimed excitedly. "You better not be lying."

"I'm not lying. Where do you plan on going anyway? Don't tell me you plan on going into a mystery dungeon alone." I asked her worriedly.

"Well....I've always kinda liked looking around those, even though I keep getting beaten in them...." She hung her head low. "That's why I want you to come with me."

I reached over to pat her on the shoulder. "If that's what you want to do, then fine." I smiled. "Listen, I've got to go." I said, making my way towards another path. "I'll see you later."

Eve waved back enthusiastically. "Alright then. Bye!"

I laughed to myself. 'Well at least she cheers up fast'.

** A Half-hour later:  **

So far the day had turned out pretty great. The weather was nice and the path I had taken was certainly peaceful.

I breathed in deeply as I took in the sweet aromas of the flowers that cropped up all along the path. The dew in the grass tickled my feet as I walked along. I took a minute to scan my surroundings, but the path seemed relatively unpopulated.

Upon taking a second look, I spotted something yellow laying in a thick patch of grass a couple of feet away. I stopped and squinted a bit, trying to make out what the yellow object was, before my eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my Arceus! Hey! Are you ok?!" I exclaimed worriedly as I raced towards the object, which I had just determined was a pikachu. Once I reached it, I noted that it was unconscious and, by the shape of his tail, that 'it' was a 'he'. I gently placed my paw on the side of his neck to check for a pulse. Relieved, I brought my ear down towards his mouth to see if he was breathing.

I let out a sigh when I confirmed that he was indeed ok. 'But why would he be unconscious all the way out here? I've certainly never seen him before.'

Deciding that wondering about it wouldn't solve anything, I placed my paws on his side and gently began shaking him. "Hey. Come on. Wake up."

It took a while, but suddenly he began to mumble before he noticeably stirred and opened his eyes, which were a nice deep blue color. "Great, you're awake. You really scared me ya'know? Ya really shouldn't sleep in the middle of pathways."

The pikachu looked up at me with a confused expression before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Sleeping in pathways?" He reiterated in a quite vexed manner before looking directly at me. He froze when he did so.

I smiled joyously at him. "Heh, well that's what it looked like anyway. I really have no idea why you were unconscious in the middle of the pathway like that." I tilted my head when I noticed how he was staring at me. "Umm, is something wrong?"

He hurriedly scooted back and held his paw up in front of himself, as if to protect himself from some unknown assailant. The expression on his face could only be described as anxious. "W-woah! Hold on! A talking pokemon?! What kind of dream am I having?"

"A dream? What're you talking about? I just woke you up." I reasoned with him. He seemed pretty shaken up for some reason.

He put his paw to his head. "So I'm not dreaming? Then how can you talk? To my knowledge, pokemon can't talk."

I raised an imaginary eyebrow. "Excuse me? I don't know where you got that information from. All pokemon can talk, I mean just look at yourself. You're a pikachu and you're talking."

"Look at myself? Well how's that supposed to help?" He questioned. "Wait a minute, I'm not a-" He stopped when he spotted his arm. "What the?!"

** Pikachu's POV:  **

"Oh my Arceus, I am a pikachu!" I exclaimed in shock as I stared at my now small, yellow arms. Where my hands had once been, there were tiny, yellow paws with five stubby fingers on each. I looked down at my feet to discover that they too had turned into paws, with three toes a piece. The yellow fur had apparently covered my entire body as I looked back and discovered I now had a lightning bolt shaped tail, which swished almost involuntarily back and forth as I stared at it. The yellow fur on my back was accompanied by two stripes of seemingly brown colored fur. Suddenly, something flopped down in front of my line of sight. As I reached up to grab it, I accidentally squeezed it, causing me to feel a bit of discomfort as a result. I looked up to find that I had apparently squeezed my ear, which was now a rounded out shape with seemingly no opening and a black-furred tip.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tilted my head to the side. "Ok, so I guess that explains why I can understand you. Somehow I've transformed from a human into a pikachu."

The eevee girl looked at me like I was crazy. "A human? You mean like the ones in all of the stories and stuff? Aren't those just myths?"

I looked at her desperately. So far, I didn't know where I was and she was the only person I had met. She just had to believe me. "Please, you have to believe me! It's true! I used to be human! Honest!"

The eevee motioned with her paw for me to calm down. "Woah woah, calm down. I never said I didn't believe you. It's just strange, that's all...." She reassured. "A human turning into a pokemon is unheard of.... Anyway, I need to know your name. I'd rather not refer to you as 'pikachu' if that's not your name." She laughed.

My eyes widened with realization. Let's see....name, check. Memory.....umm.....uh-oh..... "Oh, sorry." I let out a nervous laugh. "My name's Austin. As for everything else, I'm afraid I've got nothing."

She let out a surprised gasp at my response. "Wait, are you saying you don't remember anything?!"

I shrugged. "Well yeah, seems like it. My name's all that's coming to me right now at least."

She let out a sigh. "Oh.... Well regardless, it's nice to meet you Austin." She smiled joyously. "I'm Ally, and right now we're in Evolution Forest."

"Hmm?" I took a look around to confirm my location. "Oh, so that's what you meant by pathway. Though I still have no recollection as to why I ended up passed out here." I turned back to her. "Great to meet ya Ally!"

Just then I felt something speed past me, kicking up the wind as it did so. My ear promptly fell into my line of sight again as I looked back in the direction it had gone. "Woah. What was that?" I asked Ally whilst repositioning my ear. She just shrugged as it flew past us again, this time knocking me onto my back. "Well it's fast, that's for sure."

Suddenly something appeared out in the distance, steadily approaching us. It looked sort of like a butterfly. "Hey! Are you two a rescue team?! Please, if you are I need help!"

At the word 'help', my ears perked up. "What's going on?"

Ally shook her head. "I don't know, but we should hurry and find out. Come on." She jumped to her feet and dashed over to the apparently distressed individual.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted after her as I struggled to keep up. By the time I reached her, she was speaking with a clearly frightened butterfree, who's speech was so erratic at the time I couldn't make it out.

"Ok ok, your child was what ma'am? You're going to have to calm down. I can't understand what you're saying." Ally explained to the butterfree, trying her best to console her.

"O-ok. Well the recent earthquake. It opened up a fissure in one of the mystery dungeons near our home. M-my son and I were taking a walk at the time, and when the fissure opened, he f-fell in. It's a nearby dungeon. I believe it's called Tiny Woods."

'Earthquake? Are such disasters really common here? And what's a mystery dungeon? Ugh.... Man, I guess this is stuff I should ask Ally....'

"He fell into a fissure?!" Ally's eyes widened as she turned to me. "Austin, I'm so sorry I got you involved in this, but I'm going to need your help." She stated without asking as she turned back to the butterfree. "Don't worry, we'll save your child! Let's go Austin!" She beckoned to me as she dashed off in a random direction.

"T-thank you so much." The butterfree thanked me. I turned to her, slightly nervous.

"Uhh, right. It's no problem." I smiled before shooting off after Ally.

** Tiny Woods Entrance:  **

Upon catching up with Ally, I saw her sitting down, staring up at a huge mass of trees, as if intimidated by their very presence. These trees seemed a bit different from the ones in the forest we had previously been in, but I couldn't figure out how.

"Hey Ally, is this the place?" I asked her as I approached. She gave a simple nod as I did so.

"Yep. This is the mystery dungeon called Tiny Woods."

'There it is, yet again!' "Hey Ally. Speaking of which. What exactly is a mystery dungeon?"

"Hmm? You don't know what mystery dungeons are?" She seemed pretty shocked about that, even knowing I had amnesia.

"Well I don't think the world where I come from has anything like that, and if they do, I certainly don't remember it."

Ally seemed to understand. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. The human world's gotta be a lot different than this one. It would make sense why you wouldn't know.... But basically, a mystery dungeon is a strange, maze-like place where, well, anything can happen. Numerous discoveries have been made in them due to their tendency to reconstruct themselves every time you enter them, and treasure is often discovered as a result. However, they aren't the safest places in the world. The pokemon within them have grown largely territorial, and will attack you without warning if you're not careful. It seems that more and more of them have been cropping up lately, ever since natural disasters started plaguing this place. That's why we form rescue teams. To help keep the peace." She explained, her eyes full of wonder. "Still.... Mystery dungeons are still an unknown phenomenon. They're truly mysterious places, hence the name."

I smiled. "You sure know a lot about this."

She smiled as well. "Heh, yeah well. We should hurry up and save Butterfree's kid. We don't want to worry her any more than we have to, and we certainly don't want to risk the child getting hurt."

I nodded in agreement. "Right, let's get going then!" I stated as we both bolted into the thick mass of trees.

** Inside Dungeon - Tiny Woods:  **

The first thing I experienced upon entering was an extremely fluffy tail in my face. Yes, apparently Arceus thought it would be a great idea to drop Ally right on top of me. The only thing I couldn't figure out was how we had fallen in the first place.

"Ok, wow that certainly wasn't the best way to enter a dungeon...." I could hear Ally comment from above. "Wait a minute, Austin?"

"I'm down here. You have a really fluffy tail by the way."

This seemed to surprise her, as she immediately jumped off of me, apologizing repetitively. A small blush had formed on her cheeks as well. "Heh, sorry about that."

"No worries. Accidents happen. Though your tail really is fluffy." I laughed. This only seemed to make her blush harder though. I frowned at that, but decided to let it go. "So..." I paused, taking a second to take in my surroundings. "This is a mystery dungeon huh?"

Ally, now calmed down, nodded in confirmation. "Yep. I've been here before though, and it's a relatively neutral dungeon, so don't worry if you don't know how to use attacks."

'Attacks! I knew there was something that I had forgotten about! How exactly do I use my electricity?' "Yeah, I guess I've been wondering a bit about attacks.... Guess that means you can fend off any attackers then."

"Ok. I don't think that'll be too much for me. Let's get going shall we?" She asked as she took the lead.

I felt kinda bad about making her do all of the work, but I just didn't see how I could be much help. 'Ugh....wait a minute. Maybe...' At that moment, a ratata came charging towards us. Having decided on what to do, I charged at it, pulling back my fist as I did so. Once I deemed myself in close enough range, I swung my fist forward, but instead of a normal punch, my whole arm was cloaked in electricity as I slammed my fist into the ratata's face. 'Thunder Punch?!'

The pokemon was sent flying into a nearby tree, followed by the sickening sound of wood cracking.

"Wow. That was some punch." Ally complemented me as she walked up. "I thought you said you didn't know any attacks.

I looked at my paw in amazement. "I don't know. I guess it's just instinctual or something. Regardless, I'm just happy you don't have to do all of the work anymore."

"Hmm? Oh, well I didn't mind. Really. You kinda just got pulled into all of this mess."

I shook my head. "Nah, it's more than that. I mean, if I hadn't met you, I would just be wandering around out there clueless. I'm grateful I did." We each shared a smile. "Whelp, let's hurry up and move on. We don't want to leave that poor little kid waiting." I stated as I took the lead this time.

The rest of the dungeon went pretty smoothly. Ally and I took turns handling the resident pokemon as we searched left and right for stairs. Yes, stairs. I didn't question it. Nothing made sense in this place.

Pretty soon we came to a clearing in the forest, so I assumed we had cleared the dungeon. Sure enough, straight ahead from where we were standing was a massive crevice.

"Great, there's the crevice. Come on Austin!" Ally darted off towards the crevice, leaving me struggling to catch up to her.

"Austin, I think I see him! A caterpie! Hey, don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" She then turned to me. "Austin, it doesn't look too deep. Do you think you can get out of there if you jump down?"

I stared down into the crevice. It was indeed decently shallow, but still pretty deep in respect to my new height. "Hmm.... I guess so. I am lighter than I used to be." I confirmed as I went ahead and jumped down into the hole. Once down there, I searched around until I found a caterpie, who upon first glance looked quite scared. I held my arms up in front of me to show that I had good intentions. "Hey, it's ok. I'm here to take you back to your mommy. Is that ok?"

The small caterpillar-like pokemon nodded its consent before letting me pick it up. I turned to look up at the opening of the crevice before jumping towards one of the walls and kicking off of it, which in turn gave me the boost I needed to make it out of the hole. Once I got out, I smiled at Ally. "Mission accomplished."

"Hah, that was cool. For someone who just became a pokemon, you sure are agile." Ally complemented me. Caterpie didn't seem to notice, perhaps out of shock or relief. "Ok, so we should hurry up and get this little guy back to his mom."

"Agreed."

** Back Near Evolution Forest:  **

Luckily, Butterfree was still waiting for us when we got back to Evolution Forest. We hurried over to her with Caterpie in tow, who immediately upon seeing her jumped out of my arms and landed gracefully in hers.

"Caterpie! Oh thank goodness you're ok! You're not hurt are you?!" Butterfree hugged her child with relief as she twirled around with joy. "How can I thank you?"

Ally laughed. "Oh, we don't really need anything. It was just good to help, that's all."

"Oh, but I must give you something. Here, take these." Butterfree insisted as she handed us what looked to be a couple of decently sized blue fruits and a couple of seeds. "I'm sorry it's not much, but it's all I have to offer."

"No no, really. It's fine, but thank you." Ally smiled as she accepted the items.

"Well we'll be off. Thanks again." Butterfree thanked us as she and Caterpie fluttered off.

"Well I'd say that was more than enough excitement for today. Eve's gonna be really upset when she finds out about this." Ally laughed. "Anyway, I'm assuming you have nowhere to stay, am I right?"

I smiled nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right when you put it that way. Eheheh."

"Perfect. Come with me." She smiled as she walked past me and continued on down the path.

'That smile of hers....' I chuckled slightly to myself before following after her.


	2. The Adventure Begins!

**_ Ch.2: Talking with a new Friend!  _ **

I continued to follow Ally until we reached a simple house with a simple layout. There were green bushes going completely around the house with the opening in the front. There was a mailbox near the entrance and stepping stones leading to the entrance of the house. There was also a flag hanging off of the house that was blowing gently in the wind. "So here we are this is the place!" Said Ally as I looked on in amazement. "Pretty nice place huh?" She asked rhetorically.

Now I can't begin to explain why I was so excited. It was just a house, yet I found myself wagging my newfound tail in excitement "Yeah this is pretty impressive." I said smiling. Ally just blushed and then got on a serious tone.

"So anyway, I was really impressed with how strong you were. And to me, we make a good team. So, would you um...maybe form a rescue team with me?" She asked me with a hint of desperation.

"Well that depends. I would probably need to know what that is before I could ever hope to decide." I said smugly with a wink.

"Oh...ok well you know how there have been many natural disasters lately?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said feeling a little confused about the matter.

"Well rescue teams rescue pokemon when they get trapped or escort pokemon through places due to the danger of the natural disasters. We also deliver requested items to pokemon who need them in Mystery Dungeons." She added.

"And to answer your next question, Mystery Dungeons are places that change every time you go into them. Items and money can sometimes be found on the floor inside the dungeon's rooms. If you get knocked out in a dungeon, you lose all of your money and half your items or more. You are then kicked right out of it. The place were we helped that caterpie was a mystery dungeon called Tiny Woods. They truly are places of great mystery." Ally said with her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"You're really passionate about this aren't you?" I asked her.

"Well um...yeah I mean, it's all I've ever wanted to do since I was a little kid. My dream is to be part of a famous rescue team, but I could never find someone to form one with me. I don't really have any friends around here. Actually, I don't really have any friends at all except my sister, Eve." She said looking sad.

"Hey, its ok. Just remember now that you've got the best friend you could ever have right here." I told her sympathetically while hugging her. I then let go of her. "Of course I'll form a team with you." I told her with a smile.

"Really?" She asked me. I nodded. She then tackled me to the ground while giving me a huge hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She said while squealing with excitement.

Looking into each other's eyes proved to be a mistake as our faces grew dark red as soon as we did. She immediately got off of me, letting me stand up. We both quickly shook it off and she continued talking. "Ok great. So we are officially team mates in a rescue team. All we need to do now is come up with a team name so I can fill out the rescue team registration form, but I can't seem to think of one."

Something I considered a bit random popped into my mind at that moment, but I'll admit. I was at a loss. "Team Eviolite? Wow that's a good name! How did you come up with it?"

"Just came to me I guess." I simply shrugged.

"Ok so all I have to do now is put it in the mailbox." She explained. She then opened the mailbox and put the form in it, closed it, and then raised the flag so that the mail pokemon could tell there was something in it to be mailed. She then said bye and turned to leave but I quickly stopped her and asked where she was going. "I'm going to go to evolution forest where I live." She said a little confused as to why I asked. "Why?"

"I know this is going to sound weird but, can you stay here with me? I mean, if we're a team shouldn't we live together?" I reasoned.

"Oh...um ok then...Sure!" She said with a smile. We then pumped our paws into the air. "Go team Eviolite!" We chanted.

"So um...what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Well, maybe we could go take a walk in the woods like I had originally planned to do today." She told me.

"Ok, let's go." I said before we walked in the direction of Evolution Forest.

"Listen Austin. Thank you for being my friend." She told me as we were walking. "I haven't had someone to talk to in a while, and I'm kind of glad you asked me to live with you. I mean, I get lonely often and it just makes me more comfortable when someone that I trust is with me." She told me.

"You trust me?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah I mean, you're my friend and even though I just met you, I feel like I can trust you completely." She told me, surprising me.

"Oh, well I guess I understand that. I...feel the same way. I don't know if it's that I don't remember anything or that I'm just desperate, but I trust you as my best friend. As if I've known you for all of my life." I told her. She simply smiled as we continued our walk.

** Later that night inside the base:  **

****

I was laying on a bed inside the base staring at the sealing when I suddenly felt another earthquake coming. Ally seemed to get scared and ran over and hugged me. Not seeing much else to do to console her, I put my arms around her in a protective fashion and began to pat her back softly.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. I don't know how or why but we quickly fell asleep in that position.

** The next Day:  **

****

I woke up feeling a strange heat. I soon realized that we had fallen asleep with our arms around each other. I didn't want to let go, but I had a question I wanted to ask of Ally. I woke her up, then sat down and asked her why she was so scared of earthquakes.

"Oh…. Well its just that my parents died during an earthquake when they were out on a mission. Not only that but my house was knocked down in it. I've been scared of them ever since." She said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." I said, hugging her compassionately. "Just remember that as long as you're with me, you'll be safe." I told her while patting her back.

"Thank you for caring so much." She thanked me as we separated and went outside.

Checking the mailbox, Ally took out a rescue team starter set. There was also a tool box, two rescue team badges and a copy of pokemon news. After explaining what the items were, a bird pokemon with a big bill and a blue coloring all along its body landed on the mailbox, put something inside, and left. Ally later identified it as Pelliper, one of the many mail-pokemon that delivers mail to rescue teams and local residents. I looked in the mailbox and took out a letter. Then Ally and I read it.

"BZZT BZZT. I heard about you from Caterpie. Please we need your help. A strong magnetic field in Thunderwave Cave stuck my friends, Magnemite together. Please we need help. BZZT BZZT. From Magnemite's friend."

Ally then turned to me and asked me if we should go. I said yes and we headed off for Thunderwave Cave.


	3. The First Mission

**_ Ch. 3: The First Mission!  _ **

When we got to Thunderwave Cave there were two magnemite waiting for us. "Our friends went missing somewhere in this cave. Normally, those two just get distracted and mess around in dungeons, but never in one like this. They managed to contact us through electro-magnetic waves, which is how we found out what happened, but we haven't heard from them in nearly an hour. Please help them! Those two really don't get along and being that close to each other is not a good thing, bzzt." Said Magnemite number 1.

Ally took a moment to consider what he had said. "Well, I don't think anything horrible could have possibly happened to them. This dungeon isn't exactly known to be very dangerous at all, much less to electric types. I'm sure they're fine, we just need to find them and get them separated." She reasoned. It made sense to me, considering the fact that the two magnemite were in their own element. I doubted something bad happened to them, being that it had only been an hour. I was starting to wonder why these pokémon had chosen to go into a dungeon like this if they thought it was dangerous. 'Man, I seriously hope all pokémon aren't like this' I though to myself. Ally and I did our best to comfort the two magnemite before preparing and entering the dungeon ourselves.

When we entered, the dungeon had a craggy like landscape, like something you might find in a mountain-side cavern, with several small patches of grass. The walls were made of a light shade of brown rock with weeds sprouting out of them, giving the dungeon a dry and desert-like atmosphere. We started to walk down a long pathway when we came across an aggravated-looking nidoran. Without warning, he proceeded to attack with what I recognized to be scratch, a weak move by the looks of it. I brushed it off like it was nothing as my cheeks started crackling with electricity. As soon as I thought I had charged up enough, I shot a fair amount of electrical energy back at the nidoran, who had no way of deflecting it. While he was stunned, Ally charged him with a quick attack, nocking him against the wall. He didn't move again so it was easy to conclude that he was unconscious. Ally an I gave each other a quick high five before continuing our journey through the dungeon.

After walking around for a while with no sign of an enemy, I dropped my guard and proceeded to make conversation with Ally. "So it seems that residents are fairly infrequent around here. Is that normal for a mystery dungeon?" I started.

Ally stopped at my question and looked around, as if she hadn't realized how empty the place really was. I never did quite understand how she could fight while day-dreaming. Her nervous reply followed shortly after. "Wow, the dungeon really is empty looking" she stated, suddenly realizing the obvious. "I don't think this is unnatural though. This place doesn't exactly look appealing to live in. To me, it looks more like a pathway for travelers." She continued, obviously embarrassed. "Either that, or they're waiting to ambush us. It's quite an uncommon occurrence as well, but I wouldn't say it never happens here. Better safe then sorry." She explained, regaining her composure.

"So...how long have you lived around here Ally? I questioned, not wanting to return to the silence we had before. Ally looked at me with a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Why do you want to know that?" She asked in response. "It doesn't really seem relevant to what's going on right now." After a few seconds had passed without a reply, she sighed. "Perhaps we should just take a break." She offered. I simply nodded in agreement, trying, and failing, to hide my embarrassment.

"Sure, I guess." I muttered as we walked over to a wall and sat down. "I guess I just want to get to know you better." I sighed. "You are my friend, so why shouldn't I want to know more about you?" I asked her. I never really learned how to handle situations like this, or at least I thought I hadn't. She just sighed and looked down, seemingly reluctant to get into a personal conversation. I kind of felt guilty for pressing her on the issue, but I didn't really see how it was hard for her to explain. It wasn't really that personal in my opinion.

I placed a paw on her side and smiled at her when she looked up. "Hey, it's ok if you don't want to answer. I don't mind, I just-" I tried to continue, only to be cut off by her.

"No, no I get it. It's natural for friends to ask such questions I suppose." She replied. "I'm just a bit shy. I haven't known you for that long you know. Just a day." She reasoned. "To answer your question though, I have to say that I've been around here for as long as I can remember. My parents said that they had moved here after Eve and I were born, but they never said where they were before. They danced around the subject all the time as if it was something they wanted to keep secret from us. I don't really know why." She explained.

I took a moment to think about this. Why would they refuse to tell Ally where they were born? It just didn't add up. "Well I'm sure they must've had a good reason not to. Parents don't usually keep this kind of secret from their children." I responded. "Anyway, what do you like to do, you know, for fun?" I asked her. She seemed less reluctant to answer this question than the one before.

"Well, I do like to take walks sometimes. Exploring my current location has always been something I tend to do." She answered. I suddenly got the notion that Ally probably had ADHD as well. Either that, or she didn't have many hobbies. "I've always enjoyed walking around town and visiting the lake in the area, but I've never really spoken to anyone but Eve until you arrived. I love to read, especially anything that has to do with mysterious occurrences or adventure." Well, there goes the lack of hobbies theory.

"Really? So do I! There's just something about things I don't know that really excites me. Reading has always been a hobby of mine. It's hard to forget something like that, even with amnesia." I explained to her. We seemed to have something in common. That's what I was trying to achieve.

Ally looked surprised to hear this. "Well I guess it doesn't matter what species you are. Reading is amazing." She said with a laugh. I did the same. "We should probably get going, I don't think those magnemite would like it if we were late saving their friends." She suggested. We got up and continued down a corridor to the left. We managed to find the stairs after a while, but there were at least three pokémon guarding them in their sleep. Ally and I somehow managed to slip through them and walk up the stairs without being heard.

By the time we had reached the next floor, I was completely unfocussed. I tried to keep my eyes focused on the dungeon, but I just couldn't seem to keep them off of Ally, which was kind of annoying. Even so, I couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful she looked. I loved the way her lush, light brown fur glistened in the sunlight and blew in the wind, yet still managed to look like it had been recently groomed. Her eyes, the color of emeralds, stood out perfectly among the coloration of the rest of her body, along with her cute, fluffy fur that cropped up around her neck like a mane. Her tail looked like a big cotton ball of fluff as she wagged it in excitement, though she didn't seem like she knew she was doing it, making me smile a bit. I was suddenly whisked away from these thoughts when Ally was knocked backwards into my arms by a nidorino who had bumped into her. He just muttered something about foolish kids and walked off. I wasn't particularly happy about what he had called Ally, not even apologizing for running into her. "You ok?" I asked her as I held her in my arms.

"Uhh...yeah...I-I'm fine." She said nervously. "Uh...Austin, you can let me go now. I'm fine." She told me, seeing as she had already gotten back onto her feet.

"Oh sorry, hehe." I said as I let go while turning away from her in an effort to hide my blush, completely oblivious to any kind of expression she could've had on her face after what had happened. I turned back to face her.

"Sorry, I was just worried that you had gotten hurt or poisoned. He was a nidorino and their ability isn't exactly safe." I replied. She didn't look too convinced, slightly raising her um...eyebrow. She put a paw on my side, suddenly realizing how concerned I was.

"I'm fine, I promise. You don't have to worry about me like that. It's not like I'm just going to leave you to fend for yourself." She laughed, though I could sense an underlying compassionate tone to her voice. "Come on. Let's go, I think I can see the stairs." She continued, pointing in the said direction. She turned around, but before she did, she seemed like she was observing me. It might have been that she was wondering why I had freaked out about something so small. If not, I wasn't sure.

On the next floor, we came across a pathetic looking ratata. It lunged at me only for it's attack to be maneuvered. The ratata couldn't stop its momentum in time, so it slammed into the wall and knocked itself out. Ally and I exchanged a look of bewilderment. "Uhh, was that supposed to happen?" I asked her. She laughed cutely.

"Well, it did look pretty weak I guess." She chuckled.

** Time skip - Floor 5:  **

When we reached the fifth floor, we ran into an elakid. It charged up an electric attack but Ally threw an Iron Horn at him making him shock himself. I looked at him strangely. 'What was with these pokémon?' There were at least some things about the logic of these places that amused me, anything else being annoying. We moved on, leaving the self-shocked power plug laying on the floor in a crumpled heap. We walked into the next room with stairs and exited the main part of the dungeon.

As we entered the next room, we noticed the incomplete magneton backed up against a far wall. "Hey, are you friends of Magnemite?" I asked them. They didn't look happy with each other. I suddenly remembered what Magnemite had said about these two not getting along. I couldn't help but laugh silently.

"Yes, please! You have to get us separated. I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's no exactly fun being stuck together." Said one of them. I just sighed.

"Hold on, let me try something." I said as I padded up to them. I unleashed a tiny bit of electricity from my paw, instantly splitting them apart. Ally looked at me in amazement.

"How did you know that would work?" She asked me. I assumed pokémon weren't exactly on the same page with science as humans were, at least in this world.

"Easy, the electricity I used to separate them was negatively charged. You see, a positive charge and a negative charge tend to stick two objects or more together. I simply reversed them and they split apart. It's called magnetism. Something that humans study." I explained.

Ally seemed to understand though. She really was smart. "Well, enough of your "magnetism". Let's complete this mission!" She cheered with a laugh. Why must everything she does come off cute to me?

"Our bodies separated! BZZT. Rejoice! BZBZZT." The magnemite celebrated after we exited the dungeon. "Thank you kind heroes. We owe you. Please except this." They handed us 500 poke, a reviver seed, and a rawst berry. "We will send you a request if we have another "incident"." Said Magnemite, casting a glance at the two magnemite we saved. "Bye." They all said before leaving.

"Let's go home then!" Stated Ally. "Mission complete!"

 

 

 

** Back at the base:  **

"I'm glad our mission went well today I had fun!" Said Ally with a radiant smile. She always seemed to make me happy by doing that.

"So did I. It's strange how doing something like that could be fun, but I don't think we should question it." I said with a laugh. "It felt great to help those magnemite." I continued. She just smiled.

"I agree." She replied. We then went into the base. "You know, I was really nervous about or first mission. I've never really done something like that before, other than helping Butterfree."

I laughed. "You and me both. Humans don't really have open access to helping with these sort of problems".

"I'm glad we met, we make a great team." Said Ally sounding exhausted. I smiled at her.

"I'm glad to have met you too. You're really beautif-I mean fun to be around." I said giving her a huge, nervous smile. 'Why did I say that? I need to stop.' She blushed a deep rose color as she tried to look away, not that I didn't notice. 'I knew I wasn't imagining things.'

"Alright, well I'm tired Austin. I should get some sleep. See you in the morning." She said as she laid down in her bed and went to sleep. I stayed awake to think. 'Why does she blush every time I say something like that or get close to her? Does she like me? And more importantly. What's wrong with me?' She turned over in her sleep and I looked at her. She looked so peaceful. 'Man she's cute when she sleeps.' My face went red and I felt like my heart skipped a beat. Then, with all of the blushing and impulsive thoughts and actions, I realized something I hadn't expected. I turned to face Ally. 'Could I actually feel this way?' I asked myself.

"I love you Ally..." I said, getting only calm, even breathing in response from her sleeping form. 'How can I tell her? We barely even know each other. What if she doesn't feel the same way and ends up hating me?' I thought as I sighed, turned over, and went to sleep.

I found myself in a strange dream-like state. "Where am I?" I asked out loud. No answer. I just looked around at my surroundings in confusion until my vision focused on someone nearby. I don't know why, but I felt like I knew this person. Before I had time to do anything else, the dream ended, and with it, so did the image of the person.

 

 

 

** The Next Day:  **

I woke up to Ally shaking me. I got up and we headed out. I checked the mail but there wasn't anything there. "We should go to Pokemon Square!" Said Ally. She led me towards town. When we got there I saw many shops and shop keepers. Ally explained to me what they were. "There's the Keckleon Shop! That's where you can buy and sell items. Then there's the Felicity Bank." She said pointing to a hut that had a smug looking persian standing behind a counter. "There you can deposit money so you don't lose it in a dungeon". She then pointed to a shop with a gulpin. "That's the Gulpin Link shop. There you can link moves and remember the moves you forget. That's Kangaskhan Storage. There you can store items so they never go missing."

"Oh and there's also the Pelliper Post office. We need to go there to get our next mission." Ally explained. Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she walked around town a lot. She knew a lot about the town. After walking for a while, we came across a huge pelliper shaped building. "This is where information is gathered on rescue missions needed to be completed." Said Ally. There was a bulitin board with rescue missions on it. We took a few for Thunderwave cave and left to complete them.

 

 

 

** 3 hours later:  **

When we got back, we got our rewards and went up in rank. Our badges became emblazoned with a bronze color in the center as if by magic, startling me, but I let it go. We continued on to town and talked to people for a few hours. We stored our money and some of our items soon after and left for home. I was excausted so I quickly plopped down on my bed and went to sleep.

 

 

** The Next Day: **

 

We woke up the next morning to an earthquake. As per usual, I held her close until it stopped. I was starting to worry about how this fear was affecting her. "Thanks." She said before we heard a voice that made us jump.

"Hello, you are Austin, yes?" Said the random voice. "Oh you can't see us, how rude of us." It said and then a dugtrio popped up, nearly making me fall over in surprise. Ally just laughed. I got up and the dugtrio continued. "We need your help. Our son was kidnapped by a crazy skarmory last night after a recent earthquake." Dugtrio explained. "He was taken to a place named Mt. Steel. I could never climb up somewhere so high, not that I'm scared or anything." He said in a mock-prideful voice. "Please help. I must be going now." He said as he left to our bewilderment. The guy seemed a little two hasty for his own good.

"O…K… Let's go to Mt. Steel then!" Ally said looking clearly bewildered. I nodded and together we set off for the mountain. When we got there, Ally looked amazed. "Ok, so this is where Diglet was taken. The peak right?" She asked no one in particular. Suddenly Dugtrio popped up and said "Correct indeed!" before diving back underground. 'This is getting annoying' I thought as we then began our journey through the 9 floor dungeon.


	4. Loving Moments

**_ Ch. 4: Loving Moments!  _ **

**_ Mt. Steel floor 1, Austin's Pov:  _ **

Just inside of Mt. Steel, we ended up in a large room with walls made of steel. The floors were rocky with bits of crumbled steel littering the floor around the perimeter of the room. I was about to try to attempt conversation with Ally when a baltoy interrupted me, attempting to knock me back into a wall. Luckily my quick reflexes saved me as I quickly jumped out of the way, using thunderbolt like I usually do. Oddly enough, the electricity was absorbed by the baltoy.

"What the heck? Why didn't it work? He should be in an electrified heap lying on the floor right now." I complained to Ally.

"Electric type attacks don't have a good effect on this type of pokemon. They discharge electricity." She answered simply, quickly knocking it out with a quick attack. She rebounded off of the Pokemon and landed next to me triumphantly, casting me a radiant smile. "You really need to learn this stuff if we're gonna become a famous rescue team someday. More importantly, you're gonna need to know how to protect yourself against all pokemon." She explained, trying to tell me how important this stuff was.

"Heh, well I guess you could certainly teach me...How did you know that anyway? About the baltoy." I asked her, impressed.

"Didn't I tell you my parents were a rescue team as well? They taught me a lot before...yeah. But it's really useful, especially now that I have my own rescue team." She explained, catching herself halfway. I felt bad for her every time I thought of that topic. She really had a hard time without her parents.

We walked on a little more until I tripped over something. When I got up, there was a red colored staircase in front of me.

"What in the world is that?" I asked Ally in confusion. "I thought all staircases in dungeons were gray."

"That's the hidden entrance to the Secret Bazaar!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"The secret bazaar is usually hidden in most dungeons and is a wonder of convenience! There you can get healed up, escape from the dungeon, clean your items, and buy luck packets, although I usually keep from buying those since it's a good way to waste your money unless you're in a pinch." She explained climbing through the entrance. I quickly followed.

We ended up in a medium sized room where a kirlia greeted us. "Welcome to the Secret Bazaar young travelers! I'm Kirlia and I can tell this is the first time you've been here so I will explain the facilities!"

"In the back of the room to the left is Shedinja, he can show you a secret way out of the dungeon!"

"Next to him we have Lickylicky, who can clean your items for you!"

"Then we have Swallot who sells luck packets. Each hold a random but useful item!"

"And finally, there's Mime Jr. who will help you restore your health!" Kirlia turned around to face us. "Now if there's anything I can do for you, just come find me. If not, have safe travels." Kirlia told us as she walked off to tend to other business.

We let Mime Jr. heal us. Then, deciding not to buy any luck packets, we left through the stairs in the center if the room.

**_ Floor 2:  _ **

When we reached floor two, a truckload of pokemon decided to show their faces at the same time...in the same room. "Uh oh, not a monster house!" Exclaimed Ally looking a bit scared. We stood back to back firing attack after attack at the enemy.

"Ugh...does this sort of thing usually happen in dungeons?" I asked Ally while slamming an enemy pokemon with an iron tail.

"Well it's pretty rare actually, but when it happens you better be prepared." She explained. One of the baltoy suddenly used earthquake which threw us off of our feet and knocked out all of the other pokemon.

"Well that was pretty thoughtless. Now it's alone. Let's get it Ally." I said to Ally, but she was busy clinging to me in fear.

"I-is the e-earthquake g-gone? She asked pitifully. Honestly, her reaction was a little funny that time, but I didn't show it, nodding to show it was over. "I hate that move! It mocks my fear. You shall pay baltoy!" She yelled as she shot at the top-like pokemon at speeds comparable to lightning. Just as she was inches from it, she spun around and smacked the baltoy half across the room with an iron tail. Needless to say, he didn't come out of his crater. Yeesh, remind me not to make her mad.

"Heh, no one gets away with using earthquake on Allyson Grace!"

Grace? So that's her last name. I vividly remembered seeing that word on our rescue team registration form when Ally was filling it out. I guess I just thought it was something else. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to her.

"Ok hot shot, let's get going." I told her before we raced to the stairs that were conveniently placed in the room.

**_ Floor 3:  _ **

We had been walking for a while, nothing strange had appeared and no pokemon had attacked us. Just when I was about to call this an easy floor, Ally triggered a pitfall trap and fell into darkness. I jumped in after her without hesitation, and after a few seconds of darkness, we ended up on the next floor. What is with these places?

**_ Floor 4:  _ **

Immediately when we reached the next floor, we saw the stairs. You know the times when you get that great feeling of ending up right next to the stairs of a dungeon floor? Well, this was not one of those times. Apparently, the stairs that we had spotted were an illusion and I tripped over a rock that had been placed there when I tried to touch them, landing face first in the dirt.

"Ok, what kind of cruel joke is this?" I asked out loud. I looked back at Ally to find her laughing at me.

"Ya'know, it would be nice if you would help me up instead of laughing at my misfortune." I told her, slightly annoyed. She just smiled, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing because you fell. It's just that you didn't notice that there were three other staircases in the room." She said while gesturing to the mentioned staircases. Her statement made it obvious that this was a simple trick, and I was embarrassed to be honest.

"Oh...Heh, sorry for snapping at ya. So... how are we going to find the correct staircase? Because I seriously do not want to eat any more dirt than I already have." I asked Ally as she helped me up.

Her eyes lit up, her expression turning sly. "With a luminous orb of course. Hold on." She said as she fished around in our bag, which she made me carry. I guess it would be a bit of a chore for her to carry it though, being quadrupedal and all. Whatever the reason, I didn't complain.

"Here we go, a luminous orb. I forgot where I found this, but I'm glad I did. Let's try it out." She said as she pulled out a blue glass sphere and tossed it at the ground in front off us. The sphere shattered and, after a flash and a few seconds of blindness, all but one staircase was left. "There we go. Problem fixed."

"Wow...You sure know your stuff." I praised her. She blushed deeply at my complement, which confused me a bit. "Anyway, let's get on with the dungeon traveling shall we?"

**_ Floor 5:  _ **

Upon reaching the fifth floor, we ran into an aron. This aron gave me a bad impression of the species for what happened in the confrontation, though it might have just been an overreaction...

The aron attacked without warning, using iron tail on Ally. The attack, as you can imagine, knocked her into a wall where she promptly dropped to the floor unconscious.

Suddenly it was as if I had eaten twenty violent seeds. As the aron came to do the same thing to me, I grabbed its tail and threw it into a wall. By the time it had recovered I unleashed a massive thunderbolt that ripped across the room and fried the guy. There was an explosion, and he was sent flying into the sky. I could have sworn I saw a star twinkle as he disappeared, but I paid it no mind as I ran over to tend to Ally.

I then remembered Ally and pulled out the reviver seed I had conveniently received from one of the luck packets. (I secretly bought a few since she didn't want to waste any money. Don't tell her.) I fed it to her and she woke up instantly. I was going to ask her something, but she pounced on me before I could start and started nuzzling me with her head.

"Thank you thank you thank you Austin you saved me!" She said unusually cheerfull.

"All I did was give you a reviver seed...Which I conveniently found around here and totally did not buy." I said completely confused. I mentally slapped myself for that lame explanation on the reviver seed.

When she noticed that she was on top of me she said one quick thank you and got off of me, blushing the entire time.

"Sorry, I just got overexcited I guess." She said extremely embarrassed, fiddling with her paws.

"It's all right I didn't mind." I said to her blushingly.

Her face turned skeptical. "Wait a minute. What was that about buying something?" She asked me accusingly. I took a step back, trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Uhh. Hehe, I think we should continue the mission now. Let's get going show we?" I said nervously as I led us on.

"Okay...But you should know. I noticed the extra items in the bag Austin." She stated bluntly. It was at that moment that I fell to the ground face-first.

"Oh come on!"

We reached the stairs in a matter of seconds. She then went up the stairs, but not before winking at me.

Ok...what was with the wink? Was I in trouble or...What?

I shook it off and followed her, deciding I could figure it out later.

**_ Floor 6, Ally's POV:  _ **

By the time we got to the next floor I was pretty surprised at myself. I had actually nuzzled Austin. I mean, I knew I was excited, but not 'nuzzle your best friend' excited. I had even flirted with him before climbing the stairs. What was with that wink? Why was I acting so weird?

I was so embarrassed. Luckily, Austin didn't seem to notice my embarrassment...or care about the previous fiasco. Man, I love having some one here to talk to though. I love having him with...me.

For some reason I found myself stuck on that last thought. Could I?...No. That's not it. I just met him.

While I was thinking, Austin called out from in front of me. "Hey Ally, I found the stairs." I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and followed him up the stairs and to the next floor.

**_ Floor 7:  _ **

Aaaand this time we landed on the stairs...Why does this keep happening? "Ugh, I hate this part of mystery dungeons." I muttered as we got up, dusted ourselves off and proceeded.

**_ Floor 8:  _ **

You know that feeling of frustration you get when you can't figure out the solution to a maze? That was the feeling I had right now. This was about the twentieth dead end we had found so far, and I'm pretty sure we had visited some of them twice. We had been on this floor for half an hour now.

"Ok so this is definitely not a blast seed...or anything we've found so far. Let's see." Austin said suddenly as he ate a seed from the bag. Seconds later he warped to another location on the floor.

By that time, I was freaking out, but to my relief he found the stairs and I was sent to the next floor.

**_ Floor 9:  _ **

"What was that seed?" Austin asked me when I appeared on the next floor.

"Hmm...I think it might have been a pure seed...Did it take you directly to the stairs?" I asked him. He nodded in response. "Then it was definitely a pure seed. Pure seeds send you directly to the room with the stairs on a floor."

Anyway, we had finally reached the top of Mt. Steel when we spotted Diglet on a ledge. He was across a huge gap though, so we couldn't hope to get to him. "Diglet don't worry we're here to save you." I called out to him, trying to console the obviously terrified pokemon.

We began our approach when a steel-like bird dived down from the sky and confronted us. "You! What do you think you're doing here? This is private business, and I don't need stubborn children butting in!" Shouted the Skarmory furiously.

"We're here to rescue Diglet!" I replied fiercely. "Skarmory! Don't do this! Release Diglet now or we'll have no choice but to take you down!" I demanded.

"How dare you command me you foolish little brat! I haven't slept in days because of the earthquakes caused by that child's kind." Skarmory snapped.

"That's not tr… " I began.

You be quiet!" Skarmory shouted, interrupting me. "If you keep this up, I'll have no choice but to eliminate you!"

"Ugh, fine. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" I shouted as the battle began. Skarmory rose into the air, prepping and diving sharply at me with a steel wing ready. Thinking quickly, I jumped up and met Skarmory's steel wing with iron tail, stopping the attack half-way. I rebounded off of my attack using the remaining momentum of the steel wing and landed back in my original position besides Austin.

Austin tried to use thunderbolt, but Skarmory was too quick, slamming him with another steel wing.

I ran at her and used Iron Tail again to knock her back. It did massive damage due to its type advantage, noting that Skarmory had a hard time getting up. Surprisingly, she shook it off and flew at me readying another steal wing, but Austin used volt tackle on her...When exactly did he learn that?

Just when I thought she was down she unleashed silver wind and knocked us both against the wall. She was about to attack me again but Austin quickly jumped in front of me and used protect. She hit the barrier that Austin created, effectively canceling the move. "Yeah, I don't think so." He said simply, a calm demeanor about him, before he unleashed a strong thunderpunch on her. She was out cold seconds later.

We walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. There was no bottom in sight. I thought we would never be able to save Diglet...that was until the two magnemite we helped on our first mission came up from the chasm.

"We got word of this. We can rescue diglet from the sky. BZZT." They stated as they did just that. We exited the mountain using our badge, big steel bird and all. I was sure the rescue association would like to question this particular bird.

**_ Back at the base:  _ **

**__ **

"I was so scared. Maybe it was because I was up so high...I felt as if my feet were floating on air." Exclaimed Diglet when we reached the base. Huh? He has feet? ****

"Well your safe now, that's what counts!" I said with a smile.

"Thank you for that, umm..." Replied Diglet.

"Austin and Ally." I replied. Funny, somehow, I thought I'd heard that phrase somewhere before...

"Oh, you've been rescued! Great great!" Said a slightly familiar voice. Kind of annoying actually. We were all confused, searching around everywhere for the disembodied space for-I mean voice.

"Whoops, you can't see us! How terribly rude of us!"

"Oh, it's only dad!" exclaimed Diglet. Why does Dugtrio always speak like he's more than one person? I know he's composed of three diglet, but...

"Are you ok? You’re not hurt are you?" Dugtrio asked, worried about his son.

"No dad, I'm ok." Diglet replied.

He gave us our reward before they both left by...digging...

"We'll be on our way too." Said magnemite after watching that rather...strange scene.

"Wait don't leave" I exclaimed. "Would you like to join our team?" I asked them, wanting to get more help for our team.

"Ok that sounds like fun, but do you have anywhere nearby that we could stay in case we need to rush over? If not, I'm afraid we'll have to decline."

"Um…Well…" I stammered.

"Oh well then. We can't join you without a place to stay. See ya! They floated off towards town, leaving us to deal with the passed-out steel bird.

"Ok, so what should we do with her?" Austin asked me, completely stumped. As usual, I remembered something from when my parents were around.

"Oh, well my parents used to say that the badge could be used to transport unruly pokemon to the rescue team association headquarters. You just, umm...point it at her and push the button." I told him, indicating the button in the center of the badge. He did as I told him and Skarmory was gone in a flash.

"Did your parents really tell you all of this stuff?" Austin asked me, referring to my knowledge of rescue terms and items. I nodded.

"Yeah. After I told them I wanted to be a rescuer, they started telling me everything they knew. I just loved learning about it." I replied with a smile in his direction. "Anyway, we should probably go to pokemon square tomorrow. There's a place next to the felicity bank that just opened up that sells friend areas. They should help us if we want to get new members." I explained to Austin. We retreated into the base for the night after agreeing on that decision.

 **_ Later that night, Austin's POV:  _ **

I had just woken up from a dream...something about 'my role' or whatever. It was the middle of the night and I didn't want to wake Ally, so I snuck out to the lake. Wishcash was nowhere to be seen for some reason, but I didn't care at the moment. I sat there for a while, looking at the lake until Ally suddenly sat down beside me. "Sorry did I wake you?" I asked Ally apologetically.

"No, I was already awake. I heard you get up and leave, so I followed you." She replied softly. "Why are you here though." She asked facing me and looking concerned.

"Oh it was just this weird dream." I replied reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing important." Then there was a moment of uncomfortable silence...that was until Ally broke it by facing the lake and speaking.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked rhetorically. "I used to come here with my parents when I was little." She said with tears in her eyes. "I still come here at night sometimes to… you know… to remember them."

"Are you ok?" I asked putting my arms around her for a hug.

"Yeah its just…I miss them so much. We've been doing all of this rescue work...It's been bringing back all these memories and I just can't do it! I can't handle it any more!" She cried out, breaking into tears and pushing her face into my chest.

"Woah." Her outburst kind of surprised me. "Ally...Hey, it's gonna be ok. I'm right here. You have me remember? I promise you, I'll help you through this. People don't have to go through life alone, and I won't let you think you have to deal with this by yourself...It's ok."

She looked up at me, face now soaked with tears. "Why are you always so nice to me? You...you just met me barely three days ago. No one has ever been this nice to me before." I didn't know what to say.

Now, you could easily say that I was completely shocked at what Ally did next. I'd certainly never forget it though. She leaned in and kissed me...Now I'm not talking about on the cheek like something out of gratitude. I'm talking about the real thing. Full and on the lips. Needless to say, I was surprised by how sudden the action was...not that I didn't enjoy it. I didn't understand. I had just met her...Why did this feel so...right?

I guess the reason didn't matter though. I always felt this overwhelming need to protect her when I was around her. And ya'know how they say that when you have your first kiss you have no perception of time? Well whoever 'they' were, they were correct. It actually did seem like it lasted forever...though logic suggested otherwise.

"What was that for?" I asked her, still feeling a bit shaken up as we broke the kiss.

"Oh umm...well I... I don't know. I..." She struggled as she tried to come up with an explanation...or quite possibly an excuse. I wouldn't blame her if it was an excuse...I'd be kind of disappointed, but I wouldn't blame her. "Oh, who am I kidding? I love you Austin!" She exclaimed before hugging me tightly.

Words could not describe how surprised I was at that statement...Wait a minute...Didn't they just do that?

"I love you too Ally!" I exclaimed with a smile before returning the hug. I put on a sly smile. "Would you do me the honor of going out with me sometime?" I asked her.

She smiled sweetly. "Of course." She replied before we made our way back to the base side by side.

 


	5. A New Member

**_ Ch. 5: A New Member!  _ **

** The Next Morning, Austin's POV:  **

Ok, so what's weirder? The fact that I got into a relationship with a person I just met a couple days ago, the fact that she's a pokemon, or the fact that we had fallen asleep in a cuddling position. To me, I couldn't decide, so I just went with it.

I laid awake staring at her beautiful face for a few minutes before she finally began to stir. "Ngh... Huh? Oh... Morning Austin." She smiled as she looked up at me.

"Heh, well morning to you too. So, how'd ya sleep?" I laughed.

She laughed as well. "Great. Thanks for asking... Say, Austin? Do you... Do you think that you'd ever want to change back? You know? Into a human? And go back to your world?"

I frowned at her question. "Become human again and change back? Well...as fun as that sounds... I think I'd miss you too much." I smiled at her, giving her a hug. "There's no way I'm leaving you. Besides, what fun would it be to give up such a once in a lifetime thing?"

Ally sighed. "I guess you're right about that. It's not every day that you get to be something else and start your life over with new excitement..." She agreed. "Whelp, we'd better get to Pokémon Square. If we're gonna start adding new members, we're gonna need friend areas for them to stay at." She stated, pulling out of my embrace and standing up. I stood up as well, picking up our treasure bag and slinging it over my shoulder. We then left for the square.

We then walked off to pokemon square.

Once we entered the square, I followed Ally over to a stand labeled 'Wigglytuff Club'.

"Friends are my treasures!" Said Wigglytuff. "Welcome to Wigglytuff Club—a circle of friends! Is this your first visit here? I haven't seen you around here before, so you must've just started a rescue team. Isn't that right friends? Well you've come to the right place! I sell friend areas to rescue teams my friends! It's you're lucky day too! This week I'm giving out two free friend areas to friends who start new rescue teams! What do'ya say?!"

Ally just laughed at him. "Wigglytuff, don't you remember me? It's Ally. I've been here hundreds of times. Ever since I was a kid remember?"

Wigglytuff looked confused, leaning a bit over his stand's desktop to get a closer view of Ally. "Oh yeah! Ally! My long time friend! I haven't seen you in a long time! Friends shouldn't go missing from one another ya know!" Whoever this guy is, he seems pretty weird. " Anyway, let's see...I'll give you Wild Plains and Mist-Rise forest!"

"YOOMTAH!" He said enthusiastically.

We both just stood there and stared at him, which appeared to confuse him greatly. "What? It's something me and my brother love to say all the time. It's quite fun to shout!" He explained. "Anyways, here are the deeds. It was nice seeing you!"

Ally smiled. "Thank you Wigglytuff. Nice seeing you too."

We were about to go back to the base when we noticed a bit of a commotion happening at the center of the square.

"Please help my friend! Please, I need help!" Said a jumpluff who was talking to a shiftry and two nuzleaf.

"Forget it! We're not about to work for that sorry excuse for a reward!" He yelled back at him.

"What'd he say?!" I said to myself in anger as I tightened my fists. I would've walked right up to him if Ally hadn't stopped me, so I decided to just cool it and watch.

"But my friend needs a gust of wind! It can only be you! Please, you must help! I don't know who else to turn to!"

Ally turned to a nearby Lombre and asked what was going on.

He turned to her with a sympathetic look on his face. "Oh. Jumpluff's begging for a rescue mission from Shiftry's team, but knowing him, he won't do it for a cheep reward, and sadly I'm afraid Jumpluff must be flat broke. You see, Shiftry's just as greedy as a horde of sableye.

"Someone's selfish." I murmured.

"Wait!" Said an Alakazam walking up from behind Shiftry.

"Oh, what do you want?" Said Shiftry rudely turning around.

"Hey hey! Rather cold hearted, aren't you? Making this poor fellow beg for his friend's safety like that. You should be ashamed Shiftry. Really, if it's not the greed, it's this."

Shiftry sneered at Alakazam. "Oh, butt out! I have not time to deal with you!"

"To save Jumpluff's friend, a strong gust of wind is needed. I believe you are the only one here that can provide that. It shouldn't be too hard for a capable pokemon such as yourself." Said Alakazam calmly.

Shiftry laughed. "Look here. All I ask for is a bit of payment for my services. I don't work for free."

Alakazam snarled. "Now you look here! Rescue work is NOT about getting paid! It is about ensuring the safety of pokemon! Your leafy fans can whip up strong winds! You can save Jumpluff's friend! It's an easy matter for you! Help that pokemon out!"

Shiftry tried to play it off, but you could tell he was scared. "Pfft, fine we'll do it!" He gave in as he and his teammates dashed out of the square.

Ally then turned to Lombre again and asked who they were.

Lombre looked shocked. "What? You don't know? That's Alakazam's team! Team ACT! They're the most famous team around these parts. Everyone knows them. They're practically every rescuer's dream."

"So they're celebrities then?" I asked him.

Lombre nodded. "Kind of. They're famous yes, but they take their work seriously."

"I would guess so... Well then! Austin, we've totally gotta be better than them someday!" Ally shouted in excitement. I nodded back at her.

Lombre just shook his head. "You kids and your dreams... Anyway, so over there we have Charizard." He said pointing to said pokemon. He then proceeded to say outlandishly exaggerated 'facts' about each of the members as he pointed them out. "Oh, and that's Turanitaur! He's the core strength of the team! And last is the leader, Alakazam. He uses his highly advanced psychic powers to attack and is even said to have an IQ of over 9000! Apparently he's memorized everything that's happened in the world."

"Pfft! Like I believe that." I said under my breath."

The jumpluff from before then walked up and thanked Alakazam.

Alakazam laughed. "No no. No need for thanks. It's only natural that you get help. No look, if anyone ever turns you down again, come see me. Take care."

They walked past us to leave but Alakazam suddenly stopped.

Charizard looked at his leader in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's fine. Let's be on our way." Said Alakazam, looking troubled. They left not a moment later.

** The Next Day:  **

Waking u like we usually did, we went outside first to get some fresh air, but were interrupted by some unfamiliar voice.

"Is this the place where team Eviolite is stationed?" The voice asked.

We turned around to see an ekans, a medicham, and a gangar.

"There's nothing here." Said Ekans.

"Depressing isn't it?" Said Medicham. "Such a puny base for a rescue team. Though I suppose we shouldn't have expected much from newbies."

"Keh! I know! Who'd run a rescue team from a dump like this? It's unbelievable!" Said Gengar.

They walked up to us, glaring wildly.

"Um…who are you guys exactly." Asked Ally

They just ignored her and started messing around with our mailbox.

"Now wait just a minute! What do you think you're doing?" She asked yet again, attempting to approach them.

They ignored her again. "Oh. Rescue requests! Pretty impressive for such a wimpy looking team! But luck isn't in their favor so it seems! Guess we'll have them all!"

"Hey! Those were meant for us!" Ally shouted, looking extremely angry.

"It doesn't matter who does them!" Said Gengar with an evil laugh.

"I'll have you know we're a rescue team as well." Said Medicham with a smirk.

"But we don't really operate….as you would say….by the book." Said Ekans.

"We have our eyes on world domination." Said Medicham evilly. "And we have to start somewhere. Which means pilfering all requests from those too puny and weak to fight back."

"What?!" We both shouted in surprise.

"And another thing. We won't let weaklings like you stand in our way!"

Gengar then tried to attack Ally with a shadow punch but I immediately blocked it with an iron tail. "Gonna have to do better than that jerk!" I spouted at him as I slugged him in the face with a thunder punch. He recoiled a bit and glared back at me menacingly.

I looked him straight in the eyes with an almost murderous glare. "Don't you ever think about doing that again! Or so help me, you'll have to send out a rescue request of your own!"

Gengar looked terrified for a second but then shook it off.

"W-we'll leave for now. But believe me. This isn't the last you'll see of Team Meanies!"

For a minute I thought about what they had said, then a broad smile spread across my face as I tried to hold back a laugh. "Ally? Did...heh. Did they just call themselves Team Meanies?" I asked her before bursting out into laughter. I couldn't help it. It was so ridiculous.

Ally seemed pretty amused as well. "Haha. Yeah. I'm sure the worst they could do to the world is give it a terrible nickname." She sighed, looking depressingly towards the mailbox. "Guess they took everything from our mailbox though. What should we do? I don't think the post office is open today, so we can't get any missions from there."

"Mmm..." I thought out loud, tapping my foot on the ground impulsively as I did so. Suddenly a Pelliper arrived, swooping down and perching on the mailbox next to us.

"Letter for a Miss Allyson Grace." He stated, pulling a letter out of his mail bag with his beak and handing it to Ally. She stared at it with mild interest before tearing it open as fast as she could. She then squealed in excitement once the envelope's contents were revealed.

I looked on in confusion. "What? What is it?"

She turned from the letter to me with a look of excitement. "It's a letter from my twin sister! Eve!" She said. "I mean, I just saw her the day I met you, but I thought she'd be mad at me since I didn't go on an adventure with her the next day like I promised...and she actually wrote something!"

"She doesn't know how?"

Ally laughed. "No! Of course, she does. She just doesn't have very legible writing, or the patience needed to do so."

I frowned. "Come to think of it, how do you write with paws?"

Ally shrugged. "Practice. It's complicated. And don't even get me started on how hard it is to pick up a pencil once you've dropped it. It's frustrating."

"I'll take your word for it then."

Ally nodded. "Anyway, apparently she heard about our relationship and wants to meet you? Hmm... Well that's a total mystery, but my sister wants to see us, so how about it?"

I shrugged. "I don't see why not. She's your sister."

At that, Ally smiled widely and hugged me. "Thanks Austin! Come on, I'll lead the way."

"Well where does she live?" I asked her.

"Over in Evolution Forest! You know, the forest where we met. Come on." She smiled and ran off before I could protest.

I smiled as well before chasing after her.

** Eve's House:  **

When we got to Evolution Forest, she led me to a house that looked similar to our base but was a bit larger. Walking up to the door, she knocked on it, beckoning me to stand right beside her. I was surprised when another eevee that looked exactly like Ally answered it. The only difference between the two was her bright pink eyes and the gracidea flower tied to her ear.

"Ally?! Yeah! You actually got my letter! I was afraid that I put the wrong address on the thing or something..." She turned her gaze toward me. "And I'm guessing you're Austin?"

"Yes, of course. Nice to meet you Eve." I smiled, holding my paw out in a friendly manner.

She smiled, ignoring the gesture. "Nice to meet you too. So uhh, you guys want to come in? I'm getting kinda bored just standing here."

We both nodded, following her inside the decently sized house.

Eve suddenly stopped halfway down a hallway and turned to face Ally. "Ally, you can go on ahead. I wanna talk to Austin alone for a second, ok?

She nodded, turning to me for but a second before continuing down the hallway and into the next room.

Eve then turned to me, looking more serious than she had been so far. "So Austin, let me just get right to the point. Ally is very fragile when it comes to...certain things... And she trusts you, which means that you need to be there for her no matter what. I'm gonna go ahead and trust you since Ally likes you so much..." Her gaze suddenly turned into an intimidating glare. "But if you ever, and I mean EVER, hurt her in any way, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Ya got that?"

I took a nervous step backwards. "I-I would never do that Eve! Honest! I love Ally!" I promised, sounding a bit scared.

Eve laughed. "Then we shouldn't have a problem. Just stick to your word and we should be great friends!"

I nodded, and she smiled. "Well then, let's go meet up with Ally." She suggested as she turned around and we both made our way towards her living room.

"By the way, there is another reason that I wanted to see you." She mentioned nervously once we were together again.

"What's that?" I asked.

"C-Can I join your team? I mean, since you're actually exploring dungeons now, I figured it could be awesome if I could do it with you Ally."

I looked towards Ally, who nodded with a very pleased smile. "Sure, we'd love to have you aboard." Ally welcomed her twin.

Eve looked extremely excited. "Yes! Thank you! Haha! You have no idea how long I've wanted you to form a team, so I could go on real adventures with you!"

Ally laughed. "Right, well we should be getting back to the base. You should come too. We have room."

At that, Eve looked akin to a kid in a candy store. "Wait. I get to live with you again?! Yay!"

I leaned in to whisper something to Ally. "You sure she's your twin?"

She whispered back. "Yeah, she's a little weird, but she's the only family I've got. She's my best friend."

I smiled. "Guess so..."

** Back at the Base:  **

Once we reached the base, Ally told Eve to go ahead and unpack while we stood outside and talked. Eve thanked me and left to do just that.

Ally turned to me after she left. "Ok, I'm shocked that she's actually going through with this." She stated.

"Uhh, why?"

Ally shrugged. "Well, ever since she was born, she's had a bit of a timid streak about her. It doesn't show all the time, but when it does, it can be a real problem. My only guess is that since she's always had a desire to explore places like I do, she thought it would be easier to start out with me."

"Most likely. She does seem like the adventurous type. Super hyped and excitable." I replied, laughing a bit.

We both shared a laugh before deciding to join Eve inside the base to rest for a bit.

** That Night, Eve's POV:  **

I lay awake in the base looking at the sealing. This had happened to me on multiple occasions, where I couldn't sleep because I had so much on my mind. I turned to look at Austin and Ally, who were peacefully sleeping together. 'Heh, love birds'

"Still awake huh?" I heard Austin's voice ring out.

"Austin? What're you talking for? You might wake Ally up." I scolded him.

He simply waved it off. "Nah. She's a pretty deep sleeper when she's not disturbed by earthquakes. You seem like you're being kept awake by something though. Something wrong?"

"Me? Oh, uhh. No. I just can't believe I'm actually going to be exploring dungeons and all that stuff. It's only the start of my dream ya know? To be someone people can look up to."

He tilted his head. "Look up to? You mean like a role model, or a celebrity?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I was thinking like a famous explorer. Someone so awesome that everyone looks up to them ya know? That kind of thing."

He nodded. "That's a great dream... You should keep working at it. I mean, you're bound to get there sometime if you try hard enough am I right?" He laughed.

I laughed as well. "Right... Well, thanks for the talk. I'll see you in the morning. Night." I bid him good night. "Oh and uhh...thanks..." I thanked him as I turned back over and fell asleep.

** The Next Day, Austin's POV:  **

Like usual, after waking up we double checked our supplies and packed it into the bag before I slung it over my shoulder and we headed out. We were all about to leave for a couple of missions from the mailbox when suddenly a familiar voice caught our attention.

"Hey Austin, Ally!" The voice greeted. We turned just in time to see Caterpie approach us.

"Oh, it's Caterpie! How are you doing? We haven't seen you since we helped you out of that crevice." Asked Ally with a smile.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking, but could you please help my friend! He's gotten himself into trouble too." He pleaded, sounding worried.

"Well that can't be good. What's the matter? What happened?" I asked.

"I was playing with my friend Metapod but he got lost in the woods. He's been lost out there all night!" He explained.

Then suddenly we heard another voice.

"Oh, I see, I see! That does sound bad! I can only imagine the fear your friend must be feeling."

I curled my paws up into fists at the sound of that voice. As Team Meanies walked up to us.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? You're not even supposed to be here. This is our base." Ally asked them defiantly, while Eve looked a bit on the intimidated side.

"Have no fear! We're here to save your chum Metapod." Said Gengar with fake enthusiasm as I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on! Caterpie came to us for help! Go bother someone else and leave him alone." Ally demanded, getting a bit angry.

"You really think you can complete this mission with your amateur skill level? How pathetic. Seriously. You should leave this to the proffesionals." He said while laughing.

"What did you say?!" Ally said while I had to hold her back.

"It doesn't matter who does the rescuing, see? As long as we get paid, we don't care either way." Said Gengar.

"Listen here Caterpie. How about you give the reward to the team that brings back your chum first?"

"But I…I don't have any money…" Said Caterpie while trembling.

"Oh don't worry about that my little friend. I'm sure we can persuade your parents to reward us with interest afterward, kekeke!"

"Oh, yeah... I've got an idea... You can even join our team. There's an offer even you can't refuse."

I stepped up to him. "He absolutely can refuse! Just who are you to be telling this little guy what he can and can't do huh? And shaking down his parents for a reward? That's not even criminal. That's just low!"

"Tsk! Like you could do anything about it. Later losers!" Gengar shouted before they fled.

Caterpie turned toward us looking worried.

"Don't worry, we'll save your friend first. And you don't have to join his team even if we don't. That would be against the law on so many levels." I reassured him. He nodded and thanked us.

We left for Sinister Woods shortly after.

** Sinister Woods Entrance:  **

"This must be it! Metapod is lost somewhere in these woods. We've just gotta find him!" I declared.

Eve turned to us. "Who are those creeps?" She asked.

"They're team Meanies. They're this really annoying team that's claiming on attempting world conquest, but I seriously doubt that'll ever happen. They tried to hurt Ally yesterday after they stole our rescue requests, but I sent them running with a single glare."

That probably wasn't the best thing to say because Eve immediately got furious.

"How dare they try to hurt my sister! I'll show them what a real glare looks like! That and a whole lot more! Let's go!" She said and then dashed into the woods.

We both sighed and followed suit.

 


	6. Team Meanies and a Hero

**_ Ch.6: Team Meanies and a Hero!  _ **

 

 

* * *

 

** Sinister Woods first floor, Austin's POV:  **

By the time we got in the dungeon, Eve had already passed through and found the stairs. I forgot to give her a badge so we weren't sent to the next floor with her. We just sighed.

Ally seemed worried though.

"Do you think she'll be ok? Said Ally nervously.

"She'll be fine. She's got that whole angry outburst thing going. It's ok." I said while hugging her.

We then proceeded to find the stairs and moved on.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 2:  **

There was still no sign of Eve on the second floor.

"I guess we'll have to meet her at the end of the dungeon." I said.

We then continued through the rooms while defeating the various pokemon that lived there. There were also stationary pokemon like sudowoodo and cascoon which I found to be weird, but we just avoided them and found the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 3:  **

As I would have suspected, Eve wasn't here either.

When we got to the stairs, we saw a shroomish guarding the stairs. It then attacked Ally with sleep powder and she fell asleep leaving me to deal with the annoying pokemon. I used thunderbolt but it did little to nothing due to its resistance to electric attacks. It sent stun spore at me but I changed tactics and avoided it while proceeding to use iron tail on it knocking it out. I then fed Ally a chesto berry. Ally woke me up and we proceeded.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 8:  **

We had had a easy time getting through the dungeon with only a few pokemon actually attacking us.

We still hadn't seen Eve. It also seemed to me that the dungeons kept increasing in the number of false passageways which quickly got annoying as we ran into our fourth dead end in a row.

Finally we made it to the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 12:  **

We finally ran into Eve who promptly tackled Ally while hugging her looking terrified. She then proceeded to comfort her sister until she calmed down. I was starting to see why those two got along so well.

"I'm sorry I ran off. I was just mad about that team messing with Ally." Said Eve apologetically.

I nodded and we continued through the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 13:  **

"We've come pretty far." Said Ally. "I wonder if Metapod is up ahead."

Then I frowned at the voice that came out of nowhere.

"Hold it right there!" Team Meanies soon blocked our path forward. "For you to go ahead, you have to beat us first."

 

 

* * *

 

** Ally's POV:  **

The battle began with Austin charging and delivering a powerful iron tail to an unprepared Ekans quickly knocking it out.

I used quick attack and Eve used bite on Medicham while Austin Fought with gengar.

After Medicham started to weaken, I decided to leave that fight to Eve and I went to help Austin when I saw Gengar fire a dark pulse at him. I quickly blocked the attack with my body which sent me into a nearby tree and I landed on the ground. I tried to get up but I soon found out that I couldn't breathe. I blacked out.

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

I don't really know what happened, but when I saw Ally get hit with that dark pulse I just lost it.

I began charging up an extremely intense thunderbolt and I fired it at Gengar who was too distracted from laughing at the current seen. He was hit and he soon fell over unconscious and they were pushed out of the dungeon. I was about to celebrate when I remembered Ally. Eve and I ran over to her now unconscious form and I started to check her for injuries when I noticed something that almost made my heart stop.

"Eve!" "She's not breathing!" "What should I do?" I asked out of desperation.

"She just looked on in shock."

I tried to feel her pulse, but I was getting nothing.

I couldn't believe it. Ally was dying, and I couldn't do anything about it. I then remembered something from my time as a human and I knew what I had to do. I held back my tears and I proceeded to turn her onto her back.

I put my paws on her chest and began to compress it while counting.

I then opened up her mouth and pressed my mouth against hers. I forced air into her lungs.

I then repeated it multiple times.

"Come on Ally, I need you!" Finally, when I was about to stop, I decided to do it one more time. Instead of just compressing, I electrocuted her.

She immediately woke up gasping for air.

"Austin?" *cough* "What's going on?" Ally said confused.

"You were dead." I said quite relieved. "But I brought you back."

"What do you mean?" Said Ally confused.

"Your heart stopped, and I had to use CPR and my electricity to start it again. I said while I hugged her tightly, releasing the tears that I had held back up to this point.

Ally still didn't seem to understand what CPR meant, but she let it go and hugged me back.

I pulled back after a while and she spoke to me.

"Thank you for saving my life Austin!" She said before we leaned in and kissed each other.

That was the eevee I knew.

We then separated and got up while remembering the current mission.

Ally comforted Eve and then suddenly, a metapod came into the room.

"Are you here to rescue me." Said Metapod.

We nodded.

"Thank you, I've just been in the back room keeping my shell hard to protect myself."

We then led him out of the dungeon.

When we reunited Caterpie and Metapod, he was extremely grateful.

"Thank you for saving him Austin and Ally…..Oh, you too Eve!"

"I'm sorry we don't have a reward." Said Caterpie.

"Oh that's ok!" "We're just glad to see that your friend is safe."

He just stared at us with admiration clearly in his eyes.

"…..Cool!" He said and then the two left.

We then went into the base.

 

 

* * *

 

** That Night, Ally's POV:  **

Eve was already asleep and Austin was laying beside me with his arms around me. I almost laughed at Eve's poor attempt to thank Austin for saving my life, but I knew she was as grateful as anyone could ever be.

I then looked at Austin, who was surprisingly still awake.

He looked shaken up.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked him.

"Huh?" "Oh, yeah I'm fine." "I was just thinking about what happened to you today." "I can't believe it took me that long to figure out what to do to save you, much less that I even let that happen to you." "What kind of boyfriend am I supposed to make if I can't even protect you?" He asked sounding quite depressed.

"Hey, it's not your fault." I'm the one who shielded you from that shadow ball that collapsed my lungs." "It's ok." I said trying to cheer him up.

"Oh yeah." "Thanks for that by the way."

"You're welcome and don't stress yourself." "You don't have to protect me all the time."

"Well." "About that Ally." "That isn't exactly true." "It should be, but I'm different than other pokemon." "I don't really have anyone else here that I can count on, and I can't loose you." "That is my greatest fear." "That's why I have to protect you at any cost, even my own life, and so far I'm not doing that well at it."

"Oh, Austin!" "I didn't know you felt that way." "Look I understand." "I would do the same for you." "You are without a doubt, the perfect boyfriend for me." I said and then I kissed him.

We then separated.

"And you're the perfect girlfriend!" Said Austin.

Both of our faces were as red as cheri berries after that.

We then drifted into the greatest sleep that we had ever experienced.

 

 

* * *

 

** The next morning, Austin's POV:  **

We woke up and exited the base. When we went out, the jumpluff from before came up to us looking worried.

"What's wrong." I asked.

"Do you remember when Shiftry and his team went to save my friend?" We nodded. "Well he hasn't returned from the mission."

"What?" "Well that's odd." "Don't worry we'll find him, just show us where he went."

We then followed Jumpluff to a huge looking canyon.

"So this is where Shiftry went?" I asked. Jumpluff nodded. "Ok, let's go Ally."

We were about to leave but Jumpluff stopped us.

"Wait, there's something I didn't tell you about Silent Chasm." "It is rumored that a horrible monster lives there."

At that, Eve hid behind me and Ally pretended like her stomach hurt.

Ally made up the excuse that we had had a bad breakfast and that was causing it.

"Right Austin?" She asked.

"What are you talking about, we didn't eat breakfast today."

She then looked angry at me but shook it off.

"Never mind, it cleared up. Let's get going Austin!" She said with a smile.

We all sweat dropped at that. We then half dragged Eve into the Chasm.

 


	7. A Peaceful Date

**_ Ch.7: A Peaceful Date!  _ **

 

 

* * *

 

** Silent Chasm Floor 1:  **

** Austin's POV:  **

We finally managed to drag Eve into Mt. Thunder after she calmed down. It was surprisingly easy after Ally told us her favorite food was Sitrus berries. At least we had some excitement though. From the looks of it, the dungeon we had just entered wasn't much to behold. The walls were made of plain gray rock and the floors weren't much to look at either.

"Eve seriously, you've got to stop freaking out all the time. We can't bribe and drag you into a dungeon every time we have a mission. It just won't work."

"I can't help it. I talk big about going on adventures in dungeons and finding treasure, but when I get near them I freak out. I'm just a wimp." Said Eve discouragingly.

"You're not a wimp Eve, you're just timid." Said Ally trying to cheer up her sister. "You shouldn't say that about yourself."

Eve looked down and sighed. "Yeah, I guess... I-I'm fine now. Let's just go."

I nodded towards her and we began to explore the floor. After walking for half an hour, we reached the stairs. We were about to continue when we heard a scream coming from the room to the right.

"We should go check that out, someone could be in trouble." Ally suggested. Eve and I nodded as we rushed off to find the source of the scream.

Eventually we arrived in a room with a vulpix and an electabuzz. The electabuzz had the vulpix backed up into a corner and seemed to be preparing for an attack. The vulpix, apparently female by the voice, was huddled against the wall looking terrified as the electabuzz charged up electricity. She seemed to notice us as we entered the room as she shot us a pleading glance before shutting her eyes tightly from fear.

The electric type was about to unleash its attack, but I jumped into action, bringing down a harsh iron tail on the pokemon's head. The electabuzz

was harshly slammed into the ground where it then lost consciousness.

After my team regrouped, we ran up to the frightened vulpix who was still trembling with her eyes closed.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked the fire type.

"Huh?" She sounded as she opened her eyes. "Oh. Yeah I'm ok. Thanks for s-s-saving me." She thanked us in a trembling voice.

 

 

* * *

 

** Ally's POV:  **

Austin hugged the vulpix, which admittedly made me a bit uncomfortable, but I understood why. I'd want to be comforted after being attacked too. After a while, Austin let go of her. She seemed perfectly fine, so I assumed it worked.

"Ok, so I'm guessing you're expecting an introduction huh? Well my name's Flare and my friend Drew and I were exploring this mountain when we got separated. I was going to go find him when that freak went crazy and attacked me out of nowhere." Flare explained.

"Hey!" Shouted someone from behind us. Flare seemed to perk up at the sound of the voice, which turned out to be that of a cyndaquil upon turning around. "Let my friend go!" He shouted forcefully. He had already taken up a fighting stance, so reasoning was immediately off the table.

He was about to attack us when he noticed that Flare wasn't scared of us. "Flare!" He said happily as he tackled her to the ground. "I'm so glad your ok!" He exclaimed after getting off of her. He then turned to Austin.

"Thank you for saving Flare. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. I thought you were the guy who attacked her. My name's Drew by the way. And you are?"

"My name's Austin and this is my girlfriend Ally and her twin sister Eve." Said Austin.

"Ahh, uhh. Nice to meet you. Mmm... What exactly are you?" Asked Drew.

"You don't know?" Austin asked.

"No it's not that. It's just that I'm blind." He replied. "I can't really see you. The only reason I can even navigate myself is my overly sensitive nose. You could just say that my eyes are out for lunch and my nose is covering for them." He said while laughing.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a pikachu, Ally is an eevee, and Eve is an eevee too obviously since they're identical. Well... Except for the eyes. Still haven't figured that out. Ally has green eyes and Eve has pink ones. It's really weird... Anyway, nice to meet you both." Said Austin enthusiastically.

"You're a rescue team aren't you?" Flare inquired.

We all nodded. "Yep. Name's Team Eviolite."

"Can we join your team? We don't need a friend area or anything fancy. Just a place to stay." She asked us.

"Sure, we can just make some space in our base for you. No big deal. Welcome aboard." I smiled. "We don't exactly have an occupancy issue."

"Yay, thank you!" Said Flare happily as she hugged Drew.

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

My badge suddenly beeped. I took it out to see that the button was blinking. I pressed it and then surprisingly it talked.

"Hello Austin, member of rescue team Eviolite. I am the Rescue Association Virtual Badge Informer or RAVBI. I was invented by the head of the rescue team association, Lucario, to assist rescue teams around the world. You are the first to receive me in this area since you are a new team. To register another pokemon as a team member, press the center button and scan the intended target." Said RAVBI in a sort of mechanical voice.

I did as instructed. I pushed the center button and held it facing Drew and a red light moved up and down his body, scanning him. A second later RAVBI spoke up.

"Species: cyndaquil.

Name: Drew.

Age: 15

Attributes: Blind."

"Welcome to Team Eviolite Drew the cyndaquil." Said RAVBI

I then repeated it on Flare.

"Species: vulpix.

Name: Flare.

Age: 13"

"Welcome to Team Eviolite Flare the vulpix."

I then pushed the button and RAVBI spoke.

"I can be a wonder of convenience to you. I can give you tips, information on mystery dungeons, ect. Note that I will not be functional during a dungeon boss battle."

I then put the badge…. or RAVBI back in my treasure bag and we, along with our new teammates, continued on through the dungeon until we found the stairs again and proceeded through the dungeon.

Once we got to the next floor, the dungeon began to shake. Ally of course yelled 'earthquake' and held on to me until it stopped. When she let go of me I whispered to her softly to calm her down. She looked like a nervous wreck.

"Is she always like that?" Asked Drew quietly.

"Let's just say she's had bad experiences with earthquakes." I replied, to which he nodded.

We carefully navigated the fourth floor and proceeded to the fifth with ease. So far, the dungeon was going smoothly. We continued walking and I found an odd key.

RAVBI: "This is a dungeon key. It opens a secret door here on this floor so keep exploring. You might just find something of interest hidden behind it."

At that, Eve's eyes lit up. "Like treasure?!" She smiled, tail wagging wildly.

I laughed at her strange shift in behavior. "We'll certainly see." I replied as we set off to find the secret door. We continued our search until we came across a wall that had a strange mark on it.

RAVBI: "Austin, take out the key and hold it in front of the wall."

I did as told and the key began glowing. It then disappeared, and the wall crumbled down. Inside we found a rock that seemed to be covered in ice.

RAVBI: That is a glacial stone. It can be used to evolve an eevee into a glaceon.

Ally wanted to take it to evolve but then she looked at me while tilting her head in confusion. "What's the matter Austin? Why do you look so troubled all of the sudden?" She asked worriedly.

"Huh, oh i-it's nothing." I lied but Ally caught on. She hugged me tightly. "Come on, it's ok. You can tell me anything." She said sweetly.

I sighed. "It's just that I don't want you to evolve. I love you the way you are…. Beautiful." I said nervously.

She looked at me apologetically and kissed me. "It's ok. I won't evolve if you don't want me to." She said as she hugged me.

"Do you want to evolve?" I asked her, a bit worried that I had guilted her into staying an eevee.

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable. I don't want to make you uncomfortable because I love you." She said while blushing.

"Uh, I don't mean to break up this romantic moment, but don't we have a mission to complete?" Asked Flare.

We let go of each other and I put the glacial stone and RAVBI back in the bag. "Let's go then."

"I think we're almost there." I said to the others as we continued our exploration of the dungeon.

RAVBI: "That would be correct. You are on floor nine of ten according to my database."

"All the more reason to step it up. Come on guys!" I exclaimed as I motioned for them to pick up the pace, only to receive a slap on the back of the head from Flare.

"Can you slow down? Some of us can't keep up." She added, slightly annoyed.

We reached the peak after a while of Walking. The sky was beginning to look dreary as it began raining. My cheeks were sparking because of the added humidity and water.

"Where are Jumpluff and Shiftry?" Asked Ally.

Suddenly, Jumpluff came up to us with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok Jumpluff?" I asked.

"Yes but I can't say the same for Shiftry." We then noticed him and went over to him.

"Are you ok Shiftry?" Eve asked him, to which she received a pained grunt.

"Urg, just get away from here." Said Shiftry, seemingly in pain.

"What?" She asked just as the room became pitch black.

"What's going on?" Asked Ally sounding scared. Seconds later the darkness faded, revealing a gigantic yellow and black bird.

RAVBI: "That is Zapdos, the legendary electric bird pokemon, however I do not know why he would be here."

In a flash, Shiftry was gone. "If you wish to save this meddler then scale Mount Thunder but be forewarned. I will not show mercy to those who trespass on my territory. Come at your own risk." He said before flying off.

Considering the circumstances, we had no choice but to return to the base.

 

 

* * *

 

** Back at the base:  **

"Thank you for saving me Team Eviolite." Said Jumpluff.

"But Shiftry still needs help." Said Jumpluff number two.

"Don't worry about that. We'll save him." I said confidently. "Zapdos won't be a problem for us."

"Thank you so much! We'll see you around I guess. Good luck with Shiftry!" The two jumpluff thanked us before they turned towards town and left.

We were about to go into the base when Alakazam approached us. "Zapdos is not a pokemon to be taken lightly. Surely you know that. You should just leave this rescue to us."

I raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"Zapdos is way too powerful for your skill level." Alakazam boasted.

"Skill level? Heh. Alakazam, you're in the wrong business if you think rescuing is about skill. We're not going after Zapdos because we think we can beat him. We're going after Zapdos so we can save a friend. That's what it's all about. Protecting people. We protect and defend others. And here I was thinking that you were the smart one."

"So you can handle fierce electric type moves?"

"Yes."

"And Zapdos is strong and fierce. He might just gobble you up for a snack."

"Oh real mature..." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Then Ally spoke up. "We are a rescue team and this mission was given to us so it is our duty to make sure it is fulfilled and not for others who belittle us like arrogant children. We will go on that mission and you are not going to stop us! And if you really knew everything, you'd know about the legendary Team Mystic's rescue philosophy! Never turn a blind eye to a soul in need! " She yelled.

I don't know if this really happened, but I think Alakazam looked a bit scared of Ally. And who's Team Mystic?

"Fine, we will see just how good you are by how you complete this mission or if you even manage to do so, but just remember that we warned you." He said before he and his team left.

"Man that guy makes me so mad. If he ever does anything to Ally..."

I turned to see that Ally seemed to be crying.

"Ally? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Please Austin don't get mad. I don't like it when you’re like that." She replied.

Seeing her like that just made my heart break, and the thought that I had made her cry almost made it unbearable. I'll admit I had also started to tear up as well.

I hugged her. Everyone else seemed to be inside the base by then.

"It's not that I want to get angry and I'm certainly not mad at you." I said while stroking her beautiful, soft brown fur.

"I know. It's just that I'm not used to you being angry, and the fact that I don't know you when you're like that scares me."

I nodded and started whispering gentle things to her. "It's ok. I'll try to keep my cool when I'm around you from now on, ok?" I said calmly.

"Do you want to go to the lake?" asked Ally.

"Sure." I said while smiling.

 

 

* * *

 

** Inside the base, Flare's POV:  **

"What do you think Austin and Ally are doing right now?" I asked Eve.

"Probably going on a date at the lake right now." She replied.

"Um, hey Eve…can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?" She asked with now peeked interest.

"Do you think Drew likes me?" I asked her. Drew had long since gone to sleep.

"Why would you want to….wait, you like him?" She asked back.

"Yes, but I don't know how to tell him." I answered.

"Well just tell him the truth then." She suggested.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I asked back.

"What's not to like? I think you two would make a great couple." Said Eve while smiling. "I mean, I haven't exactly known you for that long, but you certainly look like you would." She laughed.

"I hope so... I'll tell him later then." After a while, Eve and I both fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

** Back at the lake, Ally's POV:  **

"Isn't it just wonderful out here?" I asked Austin as we sat there staring out over the lake.

"Yep but it's nothing compared to you." He replied.

I then blushed harder than I had ever before. "Thank you, Austin." I said while leaning into his chest while he hugged me.

We just sat there, illuminated by the moon's florescent light, enjoying each other's company. I don't think that I would ever be able to live if I lost Austin. He's always so nice to me and I don't want to ever leave his arms. I noticed my eyelids were becoming heavy and I quickly fell asleep, wrapped in his arms, under the wonderful starry sky.

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

I noticed that Ally had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful. If anyone ever disturbed that peace I would not want to be them. She was the first person I met in this world and she helped me start my new life here. She was truly my perfect match. I stayed there looking at the stars wondering how Ally and I were brought together. Was this fate? Did I meet the person that I was truly meant to be with? I already knew the answer but even though I did, I didn't care because right now I was having the time of my life with this incredibly wonderful girl. I was beginning to get tired so I let myself fall asleep while holding Ally close. Only one more thought went through my mind before I fell asleep… How could life possibly get any better? I then drifted off, not knowing the terrible truth that would possibly end up destroying Ally's will to live and my only chance at love.

 


	8. A Broken Heart

**_ Ch.8: A broken heart!  _ **

 

 

* * *

 

** The Lake, Austin's POV:  **

A gentle breeze blew through the air as sunlight cast over the lake, disturbing my sleep with it's bright and warm presence. I opened my eyes to be met with the sight of the lake, the clear, blue-ish water shining with the sun's light. I sat there for a moment, wondering why I had been sleeping there until I noticed the angelic-like eevee sleeping peacefully in my arms. We must've fallen asleep here last night on our date as it seems. Even when she slept she was beautiful...

I took my hand and gently shook her awake. "Hey Ally, it's morning, it's time to head back to the base. The others are probably worrying about us." I said to her as I was doing this. She swatted my hand away weakly, eyes closed, and tried to continue sleeping, though I could tell she wasn't awake.

"Ugh, Mom. Five more minutes..." She said in a sleep-like voice. My face went red for a second before I remembered what happened to her parents, at least what she told me. Was that what she felt I was...her guardian? I smiled as I bent down and whispered into her ear: "Heh. I'm pretty sure I'm not your mother...I may have amnesia, but I'm a boy last time I checked." I joked. She opened her eyes and looked up at me after that.

"Huh? Oh. Haha, really funny." She said sarcastically, slightly embarrassed. "Did I really call you my mother?" She asked as I let go of her, letting her sit down next to me.

"Yep pretty much, though it is the typical "I don't want to get up" response, so it doesn't matter." I replied with a laugh. I turned my head and looked out over the lake. "So...you said you used to come here with your parents before?" I asked after a while.

Ally looked over at me and nodded, a fond smile on her face. "Yeah...usually my mother though. We used to talk in front of the lake all night until I fell asleep and she'd carry me home. Either that or we'd have competitions to see who could stay up the longest. I always lost...Man I swear she never slept." She laughed. I smiled.

"She sounded like a great mom." I commented.

"Yeah, she was...Anyway, we should get back to the base. We stay here too much longer and Eve'll organize a search party to find us. I've never understood how she could be mischievous and protective at the same time." We picked ourselves up and began heading back to the base.

 

 

* * *

 

** 30 minutes later, Eviolite Base:  **

When we walked into the base we saw Eve and Flare in one corner talking while Drew was still sleeping. We went over to where Eve and Flare were and joined their conversation. "Hey guys. So what's going on?" Ally asked them as we approached.

"Shh!" They sounded in reaction to the volume of her voice. "Don't wake up Drew. Anyway, I was just trying to help encourage Flare to make a move with her obvious crush on Drew." Eve replied simply, making Flare blush.

"I told you, I do not have a crush on him. We're just friends." Flare defended, not too surprisingly.

Eve didn't seem too convinced. "Riiiiight. Cause friends always stare at each other longingly."

Flare blushed again. "I wasn't staring at him 'longingly', I was, you know...making sure he didn't trip and fall..."

"He was sitting down." Eve stated flatly.

"And people can't trip when they're sitting?" Flare asked in a miserable attempt to cover.

"No!" We all replied. Luckily, Drew was a heavy sleeper.

"Ugh...Ok fine. Maybe I like him a little..." She replied, shrinking back in embarrassment. Eve raised her um...eyebrow?

"Ok ok ok, a lot. I like him a lot. Ya happy now?" She asked, now annoyed. I was confused.

"Uhh, ok. So when exactly did these feeling appear? I never noticed it." Flare shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I don't know. Just sort of happened. I have known him for a long time, so I guess it's not unusual...not that deciding to go out on short notice is weird." She replied. "I just don't know how to tell him, I mean what if he doesn't like me back. I'm scared. An besides, it's not like he'd even respond anyway."

Ally thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, I think I have an idea!" Said she spoke up.

We all looked at her with a questioning glance. Umm, what is it?" I asked. It was pretty quick for her to come up with a solution like that.

"We'll call a town meeting." Ally replied. Flare can stay here with Drew and wake him up. When Flare 'notices we have been gone for a while', she will tell Drew that they should go check on us. When Flare and Drew get to town square, we'll have the town's residents pay them no attention, and Flare can tell him in front of everyone. This way he'll have no way to escape. He'll have to respond." Ally exclaimed.

"Hmm...Seems decent. Let's do it then. Good job Ally." We then set our plan in motion.

Flare went over to Drew's bed to wake him up while the rest of us left the base to head for town square.

 

 

* * *

 

** Drew's POV:  **

Flare woke me up, telling me that Austin, Ally and Eve had left just a while ago to pick up supplies from the town square. Ironic how you can open your eyes in the morning yet see nothing. I didn't really mind being blind, but sometimes...I kind of wished I could see what Flare looked like. She was my best friend, yet I didn't even know her appearance. After a while, Flare spoke up. "Hey umm Drew. The others have been gone for a while now. Why don't we go see what's keeping them?" She asked. I shrugged and followed her out the door.

Upon arriving at the town square, I heard Austin and the others talking to the keckleon brothers over to the side of us. I was about to walk over to them when Flare stopped me.

"Drew, I umm...well I need to tell you something." Flare told me, looking a bit nervous.

I turned toward her to show that I was listening. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well its just that umm...we've known each other quite a while and we've come to be great friends." I tilted my head in confusion. I didn't really know where she was going with this. "It's just that recently I've been wanting us to be more than friends, I...I love you Drew." I winced at that statement. By that point, everyone in town was looking at us.

Flare was looking at me like she was expecting an answer and so was everyone in town. This...wasn't good. She...couldn't...

I sighed. I didn't want to do this...but I had to. "Who are you kidding? Just stop! You don't mean what you're saying, so just...just forget it." I turned around and began to walk off. Everyone in town gasped at my statement. I couldn't blame them. I let some tears loose secretly as I walked away.

"What? Drew, w-wait! What...w-what do you m-mean?" She shouted out to me. I could hear her sob, even from ten feet away. Just knowing I had caused her pain felt like getting blasted with cold water, but I kept walking.

"Just stop Flare!" I shouted again before I bolted out of town.

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

I think it would be an understatement to say that I was shocked at what I had just seen, and boy was I mad. I kept my cool because Ally was around, but there was no way Drew was getting away with this on my watch. I sighed. "I'll go talk to him, you two go comfort Flare and bring her back to the base as soon as you can." I told them, indicative of the extremely upset fire type who had been crying for the past five minutes. Ally and Eve nodded, walking over to console Flare while I went off to kick some blind butt. Little did I know that there was more to this than I thought.

Later, on a hill overlooking the town:

I looked around for Drew until I found him sitting at the top of a hill, looking out across the town. "Ok Drew, you better have a very good reason for what you just pulled at the square, because Flare is miserable right now. Why the heck did you do that? Do you even know in the slightest how bad Flare is right now, we still can't calm her down!" I said angrily until he turned around and I saw tears running down his face. I was a bit confused at this so I questioned him on it. "Ok, come on. Spill it."

"Look Austin, it's not that I wanted to do that ok. I...I love her too, it's just that I really think that Flare only 'thinks' she loves me because I've been her protector over the years and I don't want to loop her into a relationship that she doesn't really want." He explained to my confusion.

"How do you even know if she loves you for you or not? Your lucky I'm talking to you or your team membership would have been revoked. Ally and Eve are furious at what you did and so am I, there is no excuse for that and you need to apologize and give her a chance!" I was practically shouting at him now. I calmed down and got serious. "Look, there is no way...that you can know that she is or is not in love with you unless you give her a chance. You can't just assume in relationships or you're gonna end up hurting yourself and the other side." I explained.

"Now, Drew, give me your badge. Until you apologize for hurting Flare like that, you are on probation on this team. Take it from me, you may only get one chance at love, and if you don't jump at that chance your going to lose the one you hold dear to you."

He simply nodded and handed over the badge. "I'll go." He told me. "I'll go and apologize, but there is no guarantee that she'll forgive me. What I said...even I can't believe it. It wasn't supposed to come out THAT bad." He nodded and we left for the base.

 

 

* * *

 

** Drew's POV, Eviolite Base:  **

When we got back to the base, I could hear Flare crying in one corner of the room. Apparently, she was laying in her bed while Ally tried to calm her down, at least that's what Austin told me. It didn't seem like it was working, but then again I couldn't see. "Can I speak with Flare...alone please?" I asked.

There was silence for a few seconds before I heard Ally's voice. "Flare, is it ok if Drew talks to you?"

"What? D-Drew's h-here? Oh...s-sure, that's f-fine I guess." I heard her say. I sighed. At least she wanted to talk to me. Ally and the others walked out of the base.

"Flare I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that and...I didn't want to." I apologized.

"Then why did you do it?" She asked still sounding miserable.

"I thought that you had your feelings mixed up because I've always been the one protecting you...But that's not the case...is it?" I asked a little guiltily.

"No Drew, it's not. Why do you think I get mad when people make fun of your blindness? More importantly, when you make jokes about it. Just because you don't care about it doesn't mean that I shouldn't. I love you Drew and you shouldn't judge my feelings without knowing for sure!" She said a little louder than before. Then before I knew what I was doing, I kissed her. It felt like it lasted forever and I didn't want it to end, but pokemon do have to breathe after all. When we separated, I replied. "I love you too Flare!"

"Ehh, I...guess I'll let you be my boyfriend now, but as punishment for what you said to me earlier, you have to let me hug you every day for the next week. You can't be free unless I let go of you." She said slyly. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was smirking. She had me there.

"Alright fine." I laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV, 30 minutes later:  **

When we felt like we had been out for a while we went back inside the base. We were surprised to see that Drew and Flare were asleep, holding onto each other in a similar fashion to How Ally and I sleep. It did seem like it was a little difficult to do so seeing that he was smaller than her, but I guess that'll change if he evolves. "I guess she forgave him, and it looks like we have yet another couple on our team." I told the others.

Eve looked to the floor and sighed. "Wish I could find someone to be happy with..."

I gave Eve a sympathetic glance. "I'm sure you'll find someone someday I mean you look just like Ally and she's beautiful, I don't think it'll be very long don't worry." I told her receiving a grateful smile. I then laid down on mine and Ally's bed. She soon followed, hugging on to me the way she does every night.

 

 

* * *

 

** Ally's Pov, 1 hour later:  **

"Hey Austin are you still awake?" I asked my boyfriend. He looked down at me.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm getting really worried about Eve I mean , we have two couples in our team and she's kind of the odd one out. She gets really lonely sometimes and I just want her to be as happily in love with someone as I am with you." I said to him feeling a little down.

"Ally look at me." He replied. I did as instructed. "It's gonna be alright, she'll find someone soon I mean, it shouldn't take very long before someone falls in love with her. She is as beautiful as you are seeing as you two are twins." He said with a smile. I then blushed.

"I hope you're right Austin. I really care about her, she's my sister after all." We kissed and I resumed my rest, laying with my arms around Austin and my face buried in his chest.

(Austin's POV, next morning..)

We woke up the next morning with enough supplies to go through Mt Thunder so we set off on our journey to save Shiftry.

 

 

* * *

 

** Mt. Thunder floor 1, Austin's POV:  **

When we got to Mt. Thunder, we could immediately see lightning shooting off all around the peek of it. "Wow, I wonder why it's not called Mt Lightning." I said aloud. Then there was a large tremor. Tremors and Ally don't agree, so of course that made her cling onto me in fear. I want to help her with that fear, but I don't know how.

All I did was hug her back and say, "It's ok, nothing is going to happen to you so long as you are with me." She seemed to calm down after that. I turned my attention to the group as a whole. "So according to Zapdos, we have to travel to the peak of this mountain to save Shiftry. We should probably be quick with this. I don't know the hobbies of giant thunderbirds, but I'm pretty sure he's not gonna wait around all day."

"Not to mention we have to take him down." Said Drew unenthusiastically while Flare held onto him. I was about to question her action seeing as she seemed to hold onto him persistently even as he walked, but I figured that it had something to do with what he said to her yesterday. After taking a while to catch our breath, we entered the dungeon.

We arrived in a big room with gray walls all around creating the maze that was a mystery dungeon. The ground was covered in small shriveled up weeds, probably the result of scarce rainfall, with an almost unbearably uncomfortable floor texture. There didn't seem to be any pokemon around, but then again everything is not always what it seems to be in a mystery dungeon.

Anyway, we began to search the seemingly endless maze for the stairs to the next floor while evading and battling our way around the countless residents that seemed to come out of nowhere. As for an explanation for that, I can only think that they came from other floors. Every floor is different for each group or individual that traverses this labyrinth after all.

We found are way to the stairs and found ourselves on the 2nd floor. While we were traveling, I started talking to Ally about various things because it suddenly hit me that I really knew very little about her outside of her personality.

"So...Ally um...since we're in such a close relationship, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." I said to her a little bit nervously since I was sort of afraid of her thinking I was invading her personal life.

"Why? You don't exactly strike me as the interviewing type!" She asked with a smile. I chuckled at her response and said, "It's not that it's just that I've gotten the feeling lately that I really don't know much about you.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, what do you want to know?" she asked sweetly. "Well, for instance, what's your favorite color?" I asked her. "Blue, I don't know why, but it just is." She replied.

"Really? So is mine." I replied. "Um...what's your favorite berry?" I continued.

"Oh, that would be a citrus berry."

"Mine too. Do you like music?" I asked.

"I don't like music, I love it. In fact, I write songs...and I've been told I have a great voice!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh cool...maybe you could sing for me sometime." I suggested.

"Heh, yeah. Maybe I could...if you could sing with me." She said with a smirk. I blushed.

"Uhh...I like music, but I can't sing..." She looked at me supportively.

"Oh come one, I'm sure you can. Besides...if you don't, you'll never hear me sing..." She said slyly. Ugh, she got me there.

"...Fine. Maybe sometime." I responded. "It is cool how much we have in common though. It brings us closer." I continued.

 

 

* * *

 

** 30 Minutes Later:  **

By the time we had gotten to the 4th floor, I could already tell that Ally and I had gotten a lot closer. We were in the middle of a conversation when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a tree and it was about to land directly on top of Ally. I quickly grabbed her and jumped back, landing on my back a few ft away. The tree had sent dust all over the place. When the dust cleared, I was relieved to see that Ally was ok, but when she began coughing uncontrollably I got worried all over again.

"Ally are you ok!" I asked her, but her coughing fit wouldn't allow her to answer. I turned to Eve for an answer.

"Ally has asthma. We used to have an inhaler for her, but we lost it when our parents died. She's having an asthma attack!" She explained, looking scared.

I remained calm for her sake, knowing that scaring her any more than I'm sure she was would only make it worse. "Ok, Ally look at me!" She did as told, still coughing like crazy. "Just try to take deep breaths, it's ok." She did as told while I fed her a citrus berry. I held her close, gently patting her on the back. I let small electrical charges flow through my fur, hoping that the resulting heated air around my body would help open her airway when she breathed it in. The electricity wasn't enough to shock Ally of course. Eventually her breathing returned to normal.

"T-thank you Austin." She said. We kissed each-other and, after resting for a bit, we continued our search of the floor and found the stairs.

I was surprised at how little pokemon we had to face off against while we were scaling the mountain. "So Ally, why didn't you tell me you had asthma?" I asked her.

"Well, it's just like with earthquakes. I don't like to talk about it since it caused me to experience a traumatic event when I was younger. I looked at her sympathetically.

"It's ok, I won't make you talk about it if you don't want to. Just...promise me you won't leave me in the dark about any other life-threatening things again. ok?" I asked her.

"Alright, I guess I owe you that. You can trust me, though I don't think there's anything else." She smiled.

Mount Thunder, 10th floor, 1 hour later:

When we arrived at the peak, there was no-one in sight. "Umm...ok, I'm confused. Isn't there supposed to be a big, yellow thunder throwing bird beast up here ready to challenge us?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, that's what's creeping me out..." I replied as we carefully walked around the room.

"Where's Shiftry? Do you think we were late and Zapdos just decided to leave? Flare asked. It really hadn't been that long, but then again there didn't seem to be anyone here.

"It's possible, but we shouldn't let our guard down." I replied. That was true, since the room became pitch black right after I said that. I suddenly felt something hold onto me, but it was just Ally clinging to me in a frightened state. I guess I really couldn't blame her though, I was scared too.

 


	9. Zapdos

** Ch.9: Zapdos!  **

 

 

* * *

 

When light became available to the room again, we saw a gigantic yellow bird hovering above the ground before us. "I AM ZAPDOS, LORD OF THUNDERSTORMS!" "IF THEE WISH SAVE THOU FRIEND THEE TWO SHALL HAVE TO DO IT ON THOU OWN!" Shouted the thunder bird. Zapdos then unleashed a bolt of electricity that arched itself in a such a way that it separated Ally and I from Eve, Drew, and Flare.

Ally and I looked into each others eyes and nodded at each other. We had previously come up with a plan on how to take Zapdos down. Ally suddenly dove under the ground using dig. I started charging up a thunder and I shot it at Zapdos who immediately dodged (not that it would have done much anyway) and dove straight at me, but by that time I had already used quick attack to get behind him, jumped, and readied an iron tail that sent him straight into the ground right around the spot Ally had been waiting underground. I landed and whistled for Ally to come up. Not too long after she graciously shot out of the ground directly under Zapdos landing a direct hit on the unfortunate bird. She then followed up by using a shadow ball which I enhanced by shooting a thunderbolt that began to orbit the ball of energy. The combined attacks collided with the thunder bird knocking him against the wall where he fell to the ground.

Zapdos suddenly rose into the air and screeched. Ally and I just stared at him in disbelief. He then started charging up a massive thunderbolt. The wind started to pick up as he was charging up the attack. He must have been using the thunder clouds that had been overhead at the time to charge up his attack. I began thinking of a possible solution to avoid the attack but came up with none so I had to try something else. Then an idea came to me so I held onto Ally and I began to brace myself for the amount of electricity that I was about to absorb. What I didn't know was what would happen to Ally and that scared me a little. Zapdos then shot a massive amount of electricity at us. When it collided with us the pain was so intense that I almost flinched, but I knew that if I did, the impact of the attack would kill Ally so I endured it and started to absorb the electricity. As soon as the attack was absorbed, I looked at myself and Ally to surprisingly find that we had been turned a very bright golden color.

We both held each others paws and we both began to charge up electricity for another attack using Zapdos' attack as a sort-of "amplifier". As soon as we were sure we had charged up enough energy, we shot a colossal thunderbolt which not only landed a direct hit on the now terrified Zapdos, but also lit up the entire battlefield with continuously coursing off of the mountain.

 

 

* * *

 

** Alakazam's POV:  **

We were at our base a few miles out from Pokémon square waiting to hear back from team Eviolite's mission on Mt. Thunder when we suddenly saw a stream of electricity shooting straight out from the peak of the mountain in the distance. My teammates just sat there with confused expressions on their faces while I began thinking. (Those two are stronger than I had originally thought possible. This is quite unusual for the short amount of time that their team has existed. Just who is that hot-headed little pikachu?!)

 

 

* * *

 

** Back on Mt. Thunder, Austin's POV:  **

Shortly after the attack had subsided, I opened my eyes to see that Zapdos was sprawled out on the ground of which appeared to be scorched, along with the walls and just about everything else. The electric barrier separating us had long since dissapeared, but the rest of our team just stood there staring. I then looked down to see that I was on my knees holding the unconscious form of Ally in my arms. She didn't look well so I reached up to feel her forehead, only to quickly pull it back. (Her forehead burned my hand!) I was getting worried when the rest of my team came up to me.

"What's wrong with Ally Austin?" Asked Eve equally as worried. I just held her to my chest protectively when Zapdos suddenly stood up and spoke.

"Your friend seems to be ailed by an extreme experience with an element not of her nature. This is quite troubling." He explained.

"Is there any way we can help her?" I asked him.

"There is but only one way to do so and that is to take her to a psychic type, but that pokemon would have to be extremely advanced in its abilities."

"We know someone named Alakazam." I stated.

"Ah, now I remember, I can still remember the battle I had with that Alakazam, though I cannot say that it was as great of a battle that you guys brought to me. He can help, go to him and rest assured he will heal your friend." Said Zapdos.

"Alright guys, you help Shiftry back to Pokémon Square while I take Ally to Alakazam." I said before I took out a warp seed and teleported to Team ACT's base.

 

 

* * *

 

** Back at Team ACT's base:  **

When I got to team ACT's base, I immediately ran into Alakazam who was standing there like he had been waiting for me the entire time which made me sort of angry.

When he saw Ally in my arms, he seemed to stiffen, as if he had not expected it. I explained everything to him and he seemed to immediately understand. "I was afraid this might happen, Zapdos can get a little crazy when someone messes with his realm. Knowing that you are Ally's boyfriend, I would have thought that you would care about her more and as such prevented this from happening." I just stared at him. (Now I'm mad).

"And just who are you to say that I don't care about her as much as I should?! Ya know, for someone who claims to know everything, you sure don't know much do you?! You're wrong, I love Ally and I would do anything for her, even at the cost of my own life and there is no way I'm going to let you tell me otherwise! Now help her!" I said now frustrated beyond normal.

He looked taken aback by how I looked at him after he had said that. "Fine, fine I guess talking can wait. Let me see her." I reluctantly sat Ally in Alakazam's arms and he closed his eyes. Shortly after, Ally began to glow. When the glowing subsided, Alakazam handed her back to me. Immediately when Ally touched my arms, she began to stir. I looked at him confused. "I needed someone who truly cared about her for it to work. I guess there are some things that I just don't know." He said with a smile.

Ally then woke up. "A-A-Austin?" She stuttered. I just smiled and hugged her. "T-Thank you Austin!" she said before she kissed me.

"Let's go home! Thanks Alakazam." I said before I took out my badge and we teleported home.

 


	10. The Fugitives

**_ Ch.10: The Fugitives!  _ **

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

When we got home, Eve, Flare, and Drew were both waiting at the base looking worried. When Eve saw Ally, she ran up to her and tackled her to the ground in a huge hug. "Ally I'm so glad you're ok! You've got to stop freaking me out!" She said emotionally.

"It's my fault. Why do I always end up getting you hurt?" I said feeling a bit down.

"What? Austin, it's not your fault and even if it was, you've saved my life every time and that more than makes up for it." She said a bit strictly.

"I guess that makes sense but even so I need to protect you better." I replied. We were about to go inside the base when someone shouted at us.

"Wait!" Said Alakazam as he suddenly teleported in front of us.

"What is it?" I asked."You're way too strong to be an ordinary pikachu, is it possible that you haven't always been a pokemon?" He asked to our surprise.

"Yes, Austin used to be a human." Replied Ally.

"A human?" Said Alakazam quite shocked.

"Yes, but Austin doesn't remember anything before he met me but his name." Replied Ally.

"Well in that case, I may know of someone who can help you with this problem. He lives in a place called Great Canyon just to the north of here where he stares at the sun all day, giving him the ability to see beyond time. His name is Xatu."

"Ok, let's go see Xatu and ask him if he knows anything about you Austin!" Said Ally as the two of us headed for the canyon.

 

 

* * *

 

** End of Canyon:  **

When we got to the end of the canyon, we saw a human sized bird looking pokemon just staring at the sun.

"Hello are you Xatu?" Asked Ally to no reply.

"Maybe we should tickle him." I suggested only to get a questionable look from her. She did so anyway but he didn't seem to respond at all.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked but I was soon cut off by somewhat stifled laughter.

"Bufufufufufufu..."

"That is seriously the weirdest laugh I have ever heard and what's with the lag in response?"

"…Witness it…" spoke the Pokemon. "The sun sinking beyond sight… Yes. I am Xatu, little ones. You know my identity… You aren't of the ordinary sort."

He turned around. "Particularly you." He said to me. "You have not always been a pokemon, you used to be human, yes?

"Wait, how did you know that, we just met you today." I said in surprise.

"…Listen…" Xatu began to explain. "I stare at the sun without stopping every day. It gives me sight of all things. The future… The past…"

"Wouldn't that just make you go blind?" I asked.

"To other pokemon, yes, to psychic types, no. Anyway, natural disasters have been numerous recently. The world's balance is upset, thus causing these happenings. This and Austin's becoming a pokemon are somehow connected."

"And how is Austin connected to the recent natural disasters?" Asked Ally worriedly.

"I am afraid bigger concerns exist… The balance of the world must be restored, or else the world… The unthinkable shall happen to it."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that if we don't fix the balance of the world quickly, the world will be destroyed! What can we do?" I exclaimed.

As the Rescue Team and Xatu remained silent, thinking about what could happen, a certain Pokemon walked up the path, but stayed out of sight: GENGAR!

"Keh-keh! How interesting. That wimp Austin was a human?" Gengar muttered. "This info should be interesting! Keh-keh-keh-keh!"

Smirking evilly, Gengar quickly rushed back through the Canyon, and, a few minutes later, so did Team Eviolite.

'The world's destruction…I thought. It can't be true… If it is, then Ally, Flare, Eve, Drew, and I will...'

I pushed such horrid thoughts out of my mind for the remainder of the trip, although I was sure the others were thinking the same thing...

 

 

* * *

 

** Back at the base, late at night:  **

I suddenly woke up despite my several attempts at getting some sleep. Then Ally began to sturr. 'Aw man I woke her up.'

"Austin? Are you ok, it's the middle of the night. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Huh, oh, sorry for waking you it's just that, I'm a little nervous about the whole "world off-balance thing"."

"What's the matter?" Asked Ally worriedly.

"If there is a link between me and the world's demise, then I can't stop thinking of… Well… Ways to… End the problem…"

Ally gasped. "Austin! You can't do that kind of thing! You can't leave me!" She exclaimed, about to cry.

That right there just about made me want to punch myself in the face. 'How could I worry her like that?'

"Ally, it's ok. I already promised you that I would never leave you so don't worry sweat-heart." I said sweetly while I hugged her and gently stroked her soft fur to calm her down. "I love you, don't worry."

"Please don't scare me like that again! I don't think I would be able to live without you." She said while proceeding to kiss me.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of wings flapping could be heard from outside the base.

"Hi, Pelipper." Ally greeted.

"Hey, amigo! Uh, something's going on at the Square, so you might wanna go check it out." Pelipper replied after placing our mail inside the mailbox.

I nodded. "Will do. Let's go, guys!"

We then woke up the others and went into the square after Pelipper departed for another base.

After crossing the bridge, we saw three pokemon in the square, namely Lombre and two of his pals: Bellsprout, a Grass/Poison Pokemon with a yellow bell-shaped head having orange lips and a brown root system-like lower body with green leaves for arms, and Snubbull, a Normal Pokemon with a pink dog body, having a white collar and small, clawed feet. Two fangs protruded from its lower lip.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lombre said.

"I always thought it was a legend!" Snubbull replied.

"It couldn't be true, could it? I can't really believe it myself…" Bellsprout spoke up.

We walked up to the three.

"What's up, guys?" Flare asked.

Lombre replied. "You know about the Ninetales legend?"

"The who, the what, and the where?" I asked having not heard of the term before, at least from what I remember.

"You don't know?! That fairy tale. You get cursed if you grab one of Ninetales's tails."

"Until now…" said Snubbull. "Everyone thought it was just legend. But it might have happened."

Bellsprout huffed. "Still, it's a rumor. Don't put much faith in it. Even I don't believe it."

Lombre rolled his eyes. "See Whiscash for more details. He's, uh… North of the square. In his pond."

We then walked north, finding a serene pond with a white rock in the center, three taller rocks extending from the pond floor making a path to the flat, stationary mini-island.

Caterpie was there too. "Hey Caterpie, what's going on?" Asked Drew.

"Oh hi team Eviolite, Whishcash just told me this neat old story." He replied.

We looked to the pond, seeing Whiscash: a Ground/Water Pokemon with a dark blue body, a curly orange "mustache", a lighter blue tail and lips, and a yellow W on its head.

"Umm… Are you Whiscash?" asked Eve.

It spoke in a deep voice. "Why yes, I am. Are you here to hear the Ninetales Legend?"

We nodded and sat down.

"Now, let's begin… Once there lived a Pokemon named Ninetales. It had many tails, hence the name, all of which having some psychic power… If someone were to even touch a tail, they would be cursed for one thousand years."

Someone did grab a tail. It was… A human."

I just about fell backward in surprise at that point.

"…A human, Whiscash?" Ally asked, scooting a bit closer.

"Yes. A human. The human was cursed for one thousand years. However, when the curse was cast, a Pokemon named Gardevoir shielded the human… And sacrificed herself to absorb the curse."

"That's sad… Why?" Flare questioned.

"To Gardevoir, that human was her partner. Between humans and Pokemon exist strong bonds."

"…Aren't there bad humans, too?" Ally asked.

Whiscash chuckled quietly. "Uh, yes, there are. Taking pity on Gardevoir, Ninetales asked the human this very question: 'Do you wish to save Gardevoir?'. But… The human had already abandoned Gardevoir and fled. Ninetales became disillusioned with that human. And it made this prediction: 'That human will one day be reborn as a Pokemon.'"

Ally gasped. "What?!"

"Also…" Whiscash said. "Ninetales said: 'And when that human becomes a Pokemon… The world's balance will be upset.' …Thus, the legend ends. Well, young ones, was that interesting?"

All three were silent.

"Ah-hah! You're at a loss for words, eh? Ho-ho-ho…" Whiscash chuckled. "Don't be so serious. It may not be true. If you want to here it again, just ask." We all just sweat dropped at that statement.

We then left for the base.

At the base, we were all thinking about the Ninetales legend.

Ally suddenly ran up to me and tackled me in a hug while crying. "W-What's the matter Ally?" I asked worriedly while I returned the hug and we sat up.

"I-I'm sorry Austin, I started doubting you for a minute." She explained to me while sobbing.

"Hey, hey, Ally it's ok, I very well might have been the human from the legend.

"Austin how could you say that!? It's not...not you, YOU ARE NOT HEARTLESS!" Ally exclaimed almost yelling at me.

"But I-" I was about to protest when she put her paw over my mouth, silencing me.

"No, you aren't the one from the legend." She said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Alright, I trust you Ally. If you say I didn't do it, then I believe you. I'm sorry I worried you like that...again." I then hugged her.

We then curled up with each other like we always do and went to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

** Dream:  **

Not again… A dream… In front of me, appeared the tall silhouette from before.

"Hello… What the heck are you?" I asked.

The thing was silent, but then… "I am… Gardevoir."

"Ga-Gardevoir?!" I cried out.

"I'm so glad… Finally…" said the shadowy Pokemon. Its appearance was clear; Gardevoir had a tall, feminine body "dressed" in a white dress. She had long, green arms, a white face, bright red eyes, a red appendage on its chest, and long green legs. She also had curled green hair.

"I finally met you… Austin…"

"Met me? You knew me from before?"

"I am your…"

Gardevoir began to fade out.

"Hold on! Just a little… I want to know more…!"

The silhouette was now completely gone, and My sight faded…

 

 

* * *

 

** The Next Morning…  **

We all woke up to the sound of knocking at our base door. We walked out to find Pelipper.

"Hey, amigos! Something's going on at the Square again. But this time… A lot of Pokemon are there. I gotta deliver the mail, so I figured I'd tell you."

The Pokemon flew away.

Once again, we went to the Square.

All normal actions were not taking place at the Pokemon Square. Kangaskhan wasn't at her Warehouse, Persian wasn't at the Felicity Bank, the Kecleon Bros. weren't at the shop…

"Whoa. Where is everyone…?" I wondered.

I walked to the edge of town. "…The town's atmosphere feels different… I don't know how…"

"Maybe something happened." Ally suggested.

"Something good I hope." I said to the others as they walked towards the center of the Square…

And there they found all sorts of Pokemon grouped together. Closest to them were Snubbull, Caterpie, and Bellsprout.

"What's happening?" I asked Snubbull.

The canine Pokemon walked over to him to reply. "I tell you, I was really amazed!" it cried out. "It was really true!"

"…Huh?"

"The Ninetales Legend! Bellsprout didn't believe it, and Lombre and I were doubtful, but it's all true!"

Caterpie squirmed over. "Hi guys!"

"Hello, Caterpie. Even you're listening?" Flare asked.

"Yes."

Bellsprout turned to the group. "Sshh! Quiet. That dude's telling us. Keep it down."

The five Pokemon inched closer to the crowd. They could see the Kecleon Bros., Kangaskhan, Wigglytuff, Persian, and Lombre bunched around one familiar Pokemon… It was Gengar.

"GENGAR! What are you doing here?!" I growled.

Gengar simply ignored me.

"…I climbed up to the Hill of the Ancients. And that's where I saw it! Shocking stuff! Keh-keh!"

"Like what?" Lombre asked.

"These… Certain Pokemon were getting some advice from Xatu. One of those Pokemon looks like ordinary Pokemon… But get this, people! He was originally human!"

We all looked at each other. "Did anyone notice he was there?" I whispered quietly to the others, who just shrugged in response. I held Ally close. Something bad was about to happen, I could feel it.

"WHAT?!" cried out Snubbull.

"Wow… A Pokemon that was once a human! The myth really does exist!" exclaimed Bellsprout.

"There's more…" Gengar smirked. "Xatu said to the human... That however he became a human is linked to the world's upset balance!"

Persian spoke up. "Wait a minute, Gengar…" it purred. "Isn't that how the Ninetales Legend goes?"

"Keh-keh-keh-keh. Don't be too amazed yet. There's even more. You all know how many natural disasters have happened, right? According to Xatu, the world's balance being upset causes the disasters! And if the world's balance isn't restored soon… And I quote: 'The unthinkable shall happen to the world.'! That's what Xatu himself said!"

Again, all of the Pokemon jumped up in surprise.

"WH-WHAT?!" the green Kecleon cried out.

"The world… The unthinkable will happen?!" screamed the purple Kecleon.

"What shall we do?!" Snubbull shouted.

"Ooh, that Gengar…!" I growled.

"He's working everyone up on purpose…" Said Ally.

"Now, now, people…" Gengar smirked, calming the Pokemon down. "Don't panic. Why, I think there's a way we can do something about this… Keh-keh-keh-keh…"

"What can we do, Gengar?" Kangaskhan asked.

"Oh, it's simple, really… If the world's balance is by human becoming a Pokemon… Then, if the human is gone, then everything should be returned to normal! Right…?"

All of the Pokemon nodded.

"Right!" they all shouted.

"…Perhaps he is…" mumbled Bellsprout.

"AND at least one of those humans abandoned Gardevoir, right? I don't think that certain human should or could complain about anything if we get rid of it. Isn't that right…AUSTIN! KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH!"

Everybody was shocked. They then turned to face us.

"Actually, I would."

Gengar seemed surprised.

"Come on guys do you actually believe this guy, I mean, he's a criminal. He stole mission requests from us just a while ago." I said to everyone trying to console them. Needless to say...it didn't work.

"He is the reason for our world being off balanced, we must rid ourselves of him!"

'It's funny how fast people will turn on you here. Looks like we'll have to run for it.' "Ally, why don't you turn on him as well? After all, he is the reason your parents are dead." Spouted Gengar.

That seemed to strike a nerve with Eve as she attempted to charge at him for what I could only assume was an attack. I ended up restraining her so she wouldn't get hurt. "Hey! Let me go! He doesn't know a thing about our parents!" She shouted, tears in her eyes.

I looked back at Ally. She just shivered. By that time, I had had enough. I took out a luminous orb and threw it towards the ground. There was a flash, and we fled back to the base. Well, almost all of us fled. I had to carry Eve.

At the base, we were all freaking out. "Gengar's gone and done it, now what do we do?" I asked my fellow teammates while hugging Ally who was crying, probably from the reminder of her parents. Eve just sat off to the side looking angry.

"How could he say that you had anything to do with their deaths?" She asked me. I just hugged her tighter.

"In his own crazy logic, he meant I caused the earthquake that supposedly killed them.

Suddenly, team ACT came up to us. "So the legend was correct? You are the cause of this Austin, and as such you must be eliminated!" Said Alakazam.

"Don't tell me you of all pokemon believe him too?" I said.

"...We will give you until tomorrow. By then you must flee until you prove that you, Austin, are innocent. If any of the teams catch you, you will surely be killed along with anyone who is with you, this includes Ally."

Eve visibly tensed, but didn't react. "Ok, look here Alakazam! If you ever lay a paw on Ally I will destroy you!" I threatened him.

He just ignored me and he and his team left. Even though he ignored me, I could tell he was scared.

"I will be gone before tomorrow guys, until I can prove my innocence."

"No Austin, you promised that you would never leave me so I am coming with you and nothing you can say will stop me."

"Fine, you can come but if anyone catches up to us, you stay behind me."

"As for everyone else, hold up the base, we can't let anyone get in there and mess it up."

We then went into the base and went to sleep.

I woke up before anyone else did and I quietly ran out of the base. Outside, the moon still shined up in the sky, it was still pretty early. I was about to leave when an all too familiar voice spoke up from the tree outside the base.

"And just where do you thing you are you going, without me?" Said Ally. "How did I know that you would try to leave to protect me?" She asked rhetorically.

Even though it was a rhetorical question, I answered it. "Because I love you." I said bluntly.

"Well your not getting away that easy." She said as she came up and kissed me and we fled, together, silently in the dark...

 


	11. An Arrogant Oshawott

_ Ch.11: An Arrogant Oshawott!  _

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

After a while, we came across a group of deep looking fissures in the ground. "Wow...those are some pretty impressive fissures." I said to Ally. She just nodded in response. We carefully made our way around the fissures and continued on. (It seems as though the further we go, the worse the natural disasters get). I thought as we approached vast fields that were set ablaze for seemingly no reason. I just carried Ally in my arms as she proceeded to put a bandana over her mouth, so she would not inhale any smoke to avoid triggering her asthma.

As we made our way through the fields, I had to carefully avoid the streams of lava that had mysteriously been scattered around the path. Soon after that, we exited the fields.

After a while, we approached a cave that seemed to be covered in blue crystals and rocks. "Wow Ally, we sure have come a long way." I said to her in bewilderment.

"Those crystals are so beautiful!" Ally said as she hugged me close. "You know, after all that's happened, I'm just happy to be with you Austin." She said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed me.

"I couldn't agree more!" I replied, returning the kiss. Suddenly, voices could be heard in the distance. "I think they went this way!" One of them said. "They can't get away from all of us!" Said another. The last one caught my attention. "We have to get rid of Austin before its too late!" We quickly retreated into the cave.

"You know, I've heard of this cave!" Exclaimed Ally. "This is Lapis Cave." "It's been left off of most maps since no one has ever really attempted going through it because of its dangerous nature."

"Well then, I guess that makes us legendary explorers!" I joked. "That or the dumbest." "Whichever comes up first at Our funeral." Ally just smiled at me. After a while, we ran into a zubat. Immediately after it saw us, it attacked Ally with its signature move, supersonic, confusing her and making her wobble around like a wobafett. The poor bat didn't know it, but that was probably the biggest mistake of his life.

"Thunderbolt!" I practically shouted as I unleashed a surprisingly strong thunderbolt upon the helpless zubat. It then dropped to the ground in a singed heap and I ran over to Ally who was still wobbling around dizzily. I didn't have a heal seed so I figured I could just kiss her and her confusion would fade. That was probably the dumbest thing I have ever done, seeing as I immediately became confused myself. After a few minutes of that, our strange dungeon natural healing ability kicked in and we were finally rid of our confusion. We then continued up the stairs that had apparently been placed around the corner. Needless to say, I still don't understand mystery dungeons.

After traveling through a couple of rooms, we came upon a sneezle. It immediately slashed at us. We both dodged the attack and double teamed it with a double iron tail to its head, sending it crashing into a wall, which strangely disappeared and revealed a hidden room with three fire stones at its central point.

There was a sign above the entrance that said, "Three stones hidden in a concealed room. To pick the wrong one will surely end in doom. To be correct shall give power to thee, a person who's spirit burns with a fire so powerful and free. Oh kind wanderer the wall doth let pass, let your decision in this time not be rash. For the safety of thee beloved hangs in the choice of thee, and countless love be held in sweet eternity.

I read it over carefully three times and we walked into the room. I have to admit, the part where it mentioned that the safety of thee beloved hangs in the choice of thee made me nervous. It obviously meant me and my "beloved" is Ally and if I'm wrong in my decision on which fire stone was the real one, Ally could be seriously hurt. Immediately after I thought that, I heard a screen come in Ally's direction. I turned to see that a lilleep had come up from behind Ally and used constrict on her, though it strangely did not squeeze her at the moment.

I was about to go help Ally when suddenly I was shot back by a sort of force field. When I got up, I had realized that my running into the force field had caused the lilleep to tighten its grip on Ally, so I immediately got to work figuring out which fire stone was real. I noticed that one of them didn't have the usual fire emblem at its core, so I dismissed that one. I heard Ally cry out in immense pain and I began to get nervous. I then remembered the line in the poem that mentioned a spirit that burns with a fire so free and suddenly I knew what to do.

I felt the first stone, and it was as cold as a normal rock. I felt the second and my paw was greeted by warmth that seemed to be emitting from the peculiar stone. I chose that one and picked it up, silently hoping that I had chosen right. When I turned around, all I saw was Ally looking at me with a confused expression, the lilleep nowhere in sight. She then ran up and embraced me in a tight hug. We then continued throughout the floor and down the stairs. By the time we reached the 3rd floor, Ally asked me something I knew she would ask since we first saw the fire stone.

I was hoping she wouldn't because I secretly did not want my sweet Ally to evolve, but I guess I was out of luck so I gave her the fire stone and we waited...and waited...for exactly nothing to happen in return. She just looked at me disappointed and we continued on after I put the rather strange evolutionary item inside the treasure bag.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 4:  **

When we got to the next floor, it was rather irregular in shape. The entire floor was just one room, like someone had recently used a one room orb. Something didn't really feel right about the place. "Ally, stay behind me." I told her. "Ok." She replied obviously scared from the rather peculiar atmosphere of the room. Suddenly, I stepped on a sort of trap and a bunch of pokemon appeared. "Not another monster house!" I said as we got into a back to back fighting stance.

 

 

* * *

 

** Ally's POV:  **

I knew there was something strange about the room, just like I knew there was something odd with that secret chamber where we found the defective fire stone. Austin immediately sprang into action with a quick discharge that took out about a third of the pokemon surrounding us. (That's my guy!) I thought as I used quick attack to get in close to a shellos and swiftly followed up with an iron tail to its side that sent it and three others into a second trap and they fell down a whole that booted them straight out of the dungeon. (Thank you pitfall trap!) I though as Austin took out a Rypherior with an impressively landed iron tail to its stomach. It then disappeared. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how strong you seem to be." I told Austin with a laugh as he just smiled. We then proceeded out of the dungeon.

When we eventually emerged from the cave, it was already around noon. We were about to rest before we heard, yet again, the voices of those who would capture and kill us thanks to that tricky Gengar. Austin and I looked at each other and, as if to give a silent code, we nodded and took off down the next path and to whatever challenges awaited us on our long journey ahead. I was laughing at what one of our pursuer's comments that we should "stop and wait for them". Sometimes, I wonder how these pokemon ever became rescue team members.

After a while, we came upon an incredibly active volcano. We didn't have much time to look in awe as we again heard the relentless calls of our pursuers, one of which called us crazy for attempting to traverse such a terribly difficult dungeon.

 

 

* * *

 

** Gengar's POV:  **

I had been watching those pesky little explorers using one of my many ghost type tricks for a while now. I was surprised when those two wimps challenged the might of Mt. Blaze. I didn't know that they were that stupid. They'll never make it out of there alive. I thought as I watched. "Looks like it's the end of Team Eviolite!" Kehkehkehkeh!

 

 

* * *

 

** Back to Austin's POV:  **

It seemed that the outer part of Mt. Blaze was full of hardened lava, and a bunch of streams of red and orange lava running down the side of it. "We best keep away from those lava streams!" I stated rhetorically as we continued up the mountain. I was lucky that there were no earthquakes near the volcano due to it being a dungeon because I didn't want to have to carry Ally up the mountain during a volcanic eruption. That certainly was not part of my bucket list.

We then entered the central part of Mt. Blaze.

 

 

* * *

 

** Mt. Blaze Floor 1:  **

Immediately when we got inside, we were greater by a great amount of heat. Ally and I started sweating immediately due to such a temperature and let's just say, it's gonna be a long trip with this dungeon. Anyway, so we traveled around some of the floors without seeing signs of any of the residents. It wasn't until we were in the room with stairs that we saw three slugma.

The slugma were like weird slugs made of lava. They didn't really have a shell as apposed to their evolved form, but they would still burn whoever came in direct contact with them. I started the battle of by using thunderbolt on one of the slugma while Ally used dig to sneak up on the second and take it out with shadowball. It seemed that these guys where pretty good at enduring special attacks seeing as it took me three tries to successfully defeat the little fire type. We then double teamed the last one but as it turned out, he had already fled the room. Ally just looked at me and I shrugged. Then we went up the stairs to the next floor.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 2:  **

After proceeding through the stairs, we strangely arrived in a golden room with water that seemed to form a cross at the room's center point. I could see that there was something at the center so I took out an orb that would let us travel on water and I smashed it. We then travelled, over water, to the center of the room where we found a tm for shock wave. When I picked it up, I felt a surge of power go through me as the tm eventually broke. I just looked at Ally and we continued to the next floor.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 6:  **

We had come pretty far by the time we decided to take a rest. It didn't seem like anyone would follow us here besides team ACT from what I heard from our fellow rescuers at the entrance to the mountain. Suddenly, an oshawatt, strangely enough, came up to us. Probably not a local resident. He must have thought differently of us since he attacked us the moment he saw us. I took this opportunity to try out shock wave. I held out my paws and a second later a ball of electricity formed between them.

I then hurled the ball of electricity at the oshawatt who immediately used one of his "scallop things" to deflect the attack. Instead of attacking me again, he just stood there and smirked. Bad idea on his part. Suddenly, Ally came out of the ground readying an Iron tail powered up by dig. She then slammed it against the oshawatt's side, sending him straight into the wall. I expected him to get up and attack again, but he just stood up, smirked, and dismissed the battle.

"Not bad..." He said arrogantly. Ally and I just sweat dropped. "Are you two a rescue team?" He asked indicating our badges. "Yes, we're Team Eviolite from pokemon square." "Why?"

"...Could I join?..." He asked seemingly out of character. "I've been all over the continent looking for a rescue team to join, but no one has accepted." "Please?" He pleaded. I just looked at Ally and she nodded her approval. "Alright fine, you can join." I said with a sigh. I then took out my badge, pressed the center button, and scanned the oshawatt. A few seconds later, Rav-bi spoke up.

"Name: Conor, Species: Oshawatt, Age: 15, Attributes: Seems to often display an annoyingly arrogant attitude." Conor frowned at that. "Registration complete! Welcome to Team Eviolite Conor the Oshawatt! Austin, while I am in use, do you want me to give you an outlook of the rest of the dungeon?" It asked and I replied, "Yes."

"Mt. Blaze: A seemingly inactive volcano due to its being a dungeon, though lava is still found on its exterior. Beware of fire types as this dungeon contains a majority of them, though I cannot tell you of any specific residence due to the scarce information provided on the area. Many rescue teams choose to avoid this area due to its location and dungeon boss, Moltres. Data is not available for Moltres." "Activate me again if you are in need of my assistance." I then powered of Rav-bi and put my badge away.

Soon after, Conor spoke up. "So why are you guys all the way out here?" He asked us. "We're fugitives at the moment, trying to clear our names after being accused of disrupting the balance of the world" I explained.

"Well ok, I just hope you guys don't get in my way!" He said as he puffed out his chest and tried to lead us, only to trip on a rock. "Yeah, we'll try to uh...stay out of your way." I said as Ally and I laughed. Conor just got up and shrugged. We then continued through the dungeon.

 


	12. Moltres and the Forest

_ Ch.12: Moltres and the Forest!  _

 

 

* * *

 

** Mt. Blaze Peak, Ally's POV:  **

Upon reaching Mt. Blaze's crater, the Team ran into Moltres, the self-proclaimed "warrior of fire", who began a fierce, fiery (No pun intended.) battle to "get revenge for Mt. Blaze's 'pain".

The battle began with Moltres firing a flamethrower at us in which we immediately dodged and fired a combined attack of shadow ball, thunderbolt, and hydropump, scoring an extremely effective attack on the fire bird, but it didn't seem to tire it one bit. I dug beneath the ground and came up with a loaded iron tail and smacked Moltres across the head. Austin then charged up a shock wave and flung it at Moltres, which I immediately used Iron tail to send the ball of electricity flying at an extremely fast rate, scoring a direct hit upon the mighty bird who shook it off and fired a fire blast straight at me. I tried to dodge but it was too late. I closed my eyes, waiting for the fire to slam into me when suddenly, someone pushed me out of the way and took the attack for me.

When I got up, I found out that it was Austin who had sacrificed himself to protect me from the attack. "Austin!" I yelled as I ran to help my love, but Moltres just got in the way. "Conor, get Austin out of the battle!" I yelled at him before I shot a shadow ball at Moltres who dodged and fired a flamethrower at me. I barely managed to dodge and landed on my back. I was about to give up when a combined attack of shadow ball and fire blast slammed into Moltres, knocking him out of the sky and to the ground unconscious. I got up and turned around to see...Eve, Flare and Drew run up to me.

"Ally are you ok?" Asked my sister worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Austin isn't." I replied indicating the badly burned pikachu. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Oh, we've been behind you the entire time, we just now caught up with you and saw what happened. I just missed you Ally, I'm sorry." Eve said as she hugged me, I then returned the hug. After a while, I fished in my bag but I couldn't find a reviver seed. Luckily, Eve had a reviver seed that she happened to pick up on the way and I immediately fed it to Austin who immediately woke up.

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

I woke up to see that Eve, Flare, and Drew had shown up. I was about to question this when Ally suddenly rammed into me, tackling me in a huge hug. "You're ok! Thanks for saving me again." She said as she kissed me. She the began to cry. I was a little surprised at this. "I'm sorry I got you hurt Austin!" She said with tears falling from her eyes. "I just can't help but feel like I've become a huge burden for you." She said sobbing.

"Ally, it's ok. You're not a burden, you're my girlfriend." I told her sweetly. "I would proudly give my life to save yours, because I love you." I said as I kissed her. "Now dry those tears." I said with a smile. She then calmed down and got off of me after kissing me passionately. I then got up and introduced the others to Conor.

"I didn't know you two were a couple." Said Conor.

"Well you do now." Ally and I replied. Suddenly, Moltres got up.

"Alright, listen, Moltres. We weren't hurting the volcano!" I told the bird.

"We're here because we were chased here! This place isn't the only one that's suffering, Moltres…"Ally added.

Eve finished. "Other places are being tortured by natural calamities… We can't really help others out right now, but we want to be able to!"

"…Can I hold you to that?" Moltres said, folding its wings behind its body after getting back up to a standing position. I nodded. "I'm the leader, so what I say is true!"

"…GYAAAAAAH!" shrieked Moltres, spreading its wings again. I put my arm in front of Ally protectively. "…Fine. I trust that you aren't lying." We just stood there and sweat dropped.

"That was frightening…" Eve muttered. "My knees turned to jelly.

"You may pass." Moltres said. "Get through Mt. Blaze. And… Promise me this: that you will find the cause of the calamities that wrack this world… And try to stop them."

"You got it Moltres!" I replied. "Although we can't right now…" mumbled Ally.

"WE'LL DO IT! DON'T HURT US!" We all exclaimed.

"…I believe you. Do not forget the courage… The courage it takes to face me."

With that, Moltres shrieked again. "Uh… Anything else?" I asked nervously.

"…No. I was preparing to take off again." We just sweat dropped. Does he have to do that…? I though.

"Farewell!" Moltres flew away with a few powerful flaps.

"Man, that was scary…" Ally groaned, wiping sweat from her face. We then headed down the mountain.

After traveling for a while, we came upon a forest blanketed in a thick layer of snow. "Wow, it looks so pretty!" Said Ally. I just pat her head. We decided to take a small break. Ally and I went over to a tree at the edge of the forest to lie down. Flare and Drew just snuggled up to each other on the spot and went to sleep while Conor and Eve stood watch in case any of the teams decided to venture this far. Suddenly, a bunch of snow that had been in the tree fell down and covered us in snow. We just dug ourselves out and lied down on a different side of the tree.

Ally then began to shiver so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She snuggled into my chest and looked up at me. "Thank you." She said,kissing me. We then let ourselves fall asleep.

After a while, Conor and Eve woke us up and we proceeded to enter the frigid dungeon. Immediately upon entering the dungeon, we were ambushed. "Great, just what we need, a monster house." I said sarcastically, and we went into battle. As it turns out, having six of us on the team actually made it a lot easier for us in battles. Ally and I fired our combined attacks at a couple of snover knocking them out.

Flare and Drew seemed to have the same idea seeing as they combined flamethrower attacks and knocked out 3 vanillice at once. Conor and Eve on the other hand decided to collaborate, Conor distracting some glaceon while Eve snuck up on them using dig and swiftly took them out with iron tail. Funny, Eve seems to know the exact same moves as Ally. I guess that makes sense since they're twins. After a few more minutes, we managed to subdue the remaining ice types and we continued down a narrow path.

I then remembered the fire stone that was still in the bag, and remembering that we had two fire types on the team, I decided to ask Flare if she wanted to use it to evolve. She agreed and touched it, but it had the same result as when Ally attempted to evolve, nothing. Though strangely when Drew touched the peculiar stone, he began to evolve. **(A/N: I know that's not how a cyndaquil evolves but it's part of the story)**. A few seconds later, there was a flash, and Drew looked completely different. His body was longer, seemingly more ferret like. His arms were longer and he was able to stand on his hind legs. I also noticed that the flame on his back had stretched so that it ran up the entirety of his back, as well as a patch on his head. Strangely, he was now able to put out his back flames without being doused with water, though he kept it lit to keep Flare warm. We then continued down the path and up the stairs after we finished looking over our newly evolved friend.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 2:  **

When we arrived on the second floor, oddly, there weren't very many pokemon that seemed to occupy the part of the area. We just continued going about the various rooms of the floor and eventually found the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 6:  **

We had been on this floor for a while. We had found the stairs but we stepped onto a warp trap and we were sent somewhere unknown on the floor. We were about to give up when I came upon a pure seed, which I ate, and it sent me, no surprise, a few feet back to where the stairs lie, half buried in the snow. We just looked at each other and shrugged. We then continued on up the stairs.

After exiting the forest, we came upon yet another dungeon. I checked the map and it turns out that it was named Frosty Grotto, otherwise known as the domain of Arcticuno. We then proceeded to enter the new dungeon.

 

 

* * *

 

** Third person POV:  **

A few feet away, a pokemon could be seen. "I fear that Arcticuno won't be merciful towards these innocent trespassers. I must hurry." Said the stranger before he ran straight into the dungeon.

 


	13. Articuno and the Truth

_ Ch.13: Articuno and the Truth!  _

 

 

* * *

 

The minute we went into the Frosty Grotto, the atmosphere seemed to change, not to mention the temperature. Talk about cold. It was a little annoying battling with Ally pressed up against my side, but I could handle myself.

I decided to pass some time by talking to Ally. "So what do you think is going on in Pokémon Square?" I asked her.

"Hmm...I don't know...Gengar is probably coaching the rest of the rescue teams to get rid of us." She replied.

"Yeah cause you know...we're such an evil team!" I joked receiving a smile from Ally.

"What do you think about the "mission" of team meanies?" She asked with fake emphasis on the word mission.

"Well it's certainly interesting but I don't think that they're gonna make very convincing "world conquerors" with a name like team meanies." I joked. "I mean, the only reason they managed to turn everyone against us is because of the natural disasters everyone has been freaking out about." Ally just smiled as I pat her on the head. After a while, we reached the stairs and continued to the next floor.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 2:  **

I had asked Rav-bi for information on the dungeon and the only information that had been provided on the dungeon was that it was a 5 floor addition to Frosty Forest and the area for the dungeon boss, Articuno. Needless to say it didn't help much. Anyway, it seemed that not too many pokemon seemed to occupy the area. The few residents that we occasionally ran into included glaceon, cryogonal (strange snowflake-like pokemon), and a few snover.

Anyway, we had been searching the floor for a while when the wind started to pick up. "Ally, what was that?" I asked the still shivering eevee.

"I'm not sure but I would guess that it is a sign for what happens if a pokemon or group were to stay on the same floor for too long. No one knows exactly what happens but you are kicked straight out of the dungeon for seemingly no reason other than the strange ominous wind."

Conor then spoke up. "Well then, we must hurry. Follow me!" He said as he quickly ran straight into a tree, making a bunch of snow fall on him. We all just laughed at him and went to help him out when suddenly we were on the next floor.

"I guess the stairs were over there. Good job Oshy!" I teased.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 3:  **

"Would you stop calling me that?" Conor stated clearly annoyed. I just shrugged it off and we began to explore the floor. Again, not very many pokemon seemed to occupy the area. We then seemed to step on a pokemon trap, though instead of pokemon just appearing to ambush us, it ended up separating us and putting us in many monster houses across the floor. Since Ally was still pressed up against my side, we were transported together.

"Wow...didn't see that coming..." I stated as Ally and I stood back to back in attack position. I started off with discharge, taking out half of our opponents, while Ally tunneled underground and came up with an iron tail that took out 3 snover. I then used thunderbolt, taking out the rest of our attackers. We continued on to find the others.

 

 

* * *

 

** Flare's POV:  **

I ended up alone in a monster house. Great. At least my fire type attacks will be super effective. Anyway, I used flame thrower to knock out a glaceon while a snover snuck up from behind me and used ice punch, knocking me into a wall. When I got up, I had an idea. I started using flamethrower after flame thrower on the ground, reducing it to water. Despite the fact that water was not very comforting for a fire type to stand in and my exhaustion from all of the flame thrower attacks, it did seem to distract my attackers long enough for me to make an escape. I went on to find Drew. Even with his newly evolved form, it was sure to be hard for him, being blind, to be alone in an unfamiliar dungeon where he cannot smell to navigate himself due to the damp, cold conditions.

 

 

* * *

 

** Drew's POV:  **

I don't know where I ended up due to my blindness and the fact that this area is unfamiliar to me. I did know that I wasn't alone so I was on high alert. I swiftly dodged an oncoming attack, using my adept sense of hearing to locate the trajectory of the attack. I then shot a flamethrower in the direction of the attacker who I heard get thrown into a tree. I then used fire blast to take out a couple other attackers. After a while, when I thought I had taken care of all of my attackers, I was suddenly hit in the back with an ice beam and frozen solid. Aww man!

 

 

* * *

 

** Flare's POV:  **

I suddenly ran into a room where I saw a glaceon fire an ice beam at Drew, freezing him solid. Needless to say, that really made me mad. "Hey ice head!" I shouted at the glaceon. "Get away from my boyfriend!" I yelled as I felt myself begin to heat up in anger. I then shot an massive amount of fire out of my mouth towards the glaceon, knocking it straight up into the air and out of the dungeon."Wow, I learned incinerate!" I exclaimed in amazement before I shook it off and went over to help Drew. I used ember to melt the ice encasing him.

"Th-thanks Flare." He said before I hugged him and we went to find the others.

 

 

* * *

 

** Eve's POV:  **

I suddenly found myself separated from the others. Not only that but it was a monster house. I, being a coward, immediately backed up against the wall, quivering in fear. Luckily for me, Austin and Ally showed up and took out the attackers for me. I hate how cowardice I am. "Eve are you ok?" Ally asked me worriedly as she proceeded to hug me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said disheartened.

"What's the matter?" She asked me.

"I just hate how big a coward I am." I replied.

"Eve, your just timid, not a coward." Said Austin.

Suddenly, Flare and Drew walked into the room, Flare mostly guiding him. "Hey guys! Where's Conor?" They asked.

A few minutes later, Conor walked into the room. "Hey guys come on, I found the stairs!" He said when he saw us. We then proceeded to follow him, while getting reacquainted, and continued on up the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor: 4, Austin's POV:  **

We had come pretty far through the dungeon and we decided to take a break. We all ate an oran berry and our wounds were completely healed. I decided to talk to Ally for a bit so we went over to a tree and sat down. "So what do you think Articuno will be like?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, but if she's anything like the other two, we need to be prepared." I said while I held Ally close. "We should get going." I said as I kissed her. We got up and proceeded to go up the stairs that had been conveniently placed in the room we were in.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor: 5, Articuno's Domain:  **

It seams that Articuno doesn't like to keep people waiting judging by how fast she showed up. "HOW DARE YOU BRING HARM TO MY DOMAIN!" Shouted the huge ice bird.

"Articuno we're not hear to harm-"

"SILENCE!" Interrupted the bird. "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID? THE TEMPERATURE IN THE AREA HAS DECLINED DRASTICALLY FROM WHAT IT WAS A YEAR AGO! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, IT MEANS THAT SNOW IS MELTING! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT?" Shouted the ice bird in anger.

"Articuno, please. It's just a coincidence!" Reasoned Ally only for the bird to shriek with frustration.

"NONSENSE! BEGONE AT ONCE BEFORE I TAKE YOU DOWN PERSONALLY!" Shouted Articuno in a rage.

"Austin, we have no choice, we have to fight her!" Said Ally looking nervous. "Right!" We all said before the battle began.

I started out the battle by using thunderbolt on the bird who immediately dodged only to get hit with a double flamethrower from Flare and Drew, though that didn't seem to affect her much since she fired an icebeam not a second later. I dodged it and shot a powerful thunderbolt at the distracted bird, sending her back a bit. We then decided to combine the power all of our attacks. I began charging up a thunderbolt while Flare and Drew shot flamethrower. Then Ally and Eve made shadow balls and shot them at the bird. Just as I was all charged up, I jumped up readying an iron tail and I shot a thunderbolt while using my tail to force the combined attacks into the rather confused bird pokemon. Once it hit, Articuno was on the floor and the battle was over.

We were about to celebrate when suddenly Articuno got back up. "NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

"Wait Articuno! We're telling the truth! We're being chased-"

"STOP YOUR LIES AND PREPARE TO DIE!" Shouted Articuno as she readied an attack. I stood protectively in front of Ally. Right when she was about to attack, an absol jumped in the way.

"Articuno!" "What these pokemon say is true. They have nothing to do with the warming of the area. There are natural disasters occurring all over the world. It's just a coincidence that these pokemon showed up." Defended absol.

Articuno began to calm down after that. "Is this true?" She asked us. "Yes, we are on the run until we can clear our names." "Please believe us." I told her.

"Hmm...I choose to believe you but, you must promise me that you will find a way to bring an end to these natural disasters." She told us.

"We promise Articuno!" I replied. Articuno then flew off.

"Thank you absol, I don't know what would have happened to us if you hadn't shown up." I thanked the kind absol.

"You are welcome but I have a request to ask of you. I must see to it that the natural disasters stop so, may I join your team for a while?" Asked absol.

"You...join us? Of course! Welcome aboard, for a while anyway." I replied. We then left the area.

A little while later, we were walking on a snowy mountain trail. "When is this trail going to end. Everyone is tired, even you absol." Said Ally in a tired tone. I chose this moment to do something I've always wanted to do since meeting Ally. I picked up Ally, bridal style, and began to carry her, spinning her around once to get her mind off of her fatigue. "Wow Austin that was unexpected." She said as she blushed deeply.

"Well, I didn't want you to continue walking if you were tired." I told her, but that only made her blush more. She kissed me on the cheek and we continued walking, me carrying Ally.

"Austin, we've come pretty far and I don't think anyone is following us. What's gonna happen to us." She asked me obviously scared.

"We're gonna be fine sweat heart I promise." I told her trying to boost her confidence. Upon that statement ending, my vision blurred for a second.

URK! What's… What's happening…? I thought. My vision blurred again for a few seconds.

"Hey! What's wrong, guys?" Eve asked. Ally must've been feeling it too since she seemed to be in the same kind of pain I was in. Then, I heard a voice speak in my mind. It was kind of familiar. …Finally… Finally you have arrived…

"Ugh… Someone…" I groaned. "Someone is talking to me… Through telepathy… It's not Eve..."

"…I've been waiting for you..." Said a now present Gardevoir that seemed to be holographic.

"Gardevoir?!" Ally and I cried out. I seemed to have dropped Ally seeing as she was standing next to me. Everyone else was looking at us like we were crazy.

"I am so glad…" spoke Gardevoir. "Finally, we meet."

Ally and I spoke up. "What's going on?"

"Hey, are you guys okay?" asked Eve.

"I am speaking to you through telepathy, it was only intended for Austin but you two were in contact with each other so Ally can see and hear me as well." Said Gardevoir. "Although I would expect as much from such a cute couple. Anyway, I cannot be seen by others. Only you two can see me. We both nodded, adding to the confusion of our friends. "A little farther ahead, Austin and Ally, there is a jagged mountain range topped by Mt. Freeze. Inside its peak, Ninetales lives. She awaits your arrival." spoke Gardevoir. "Beware…"

"Wait, Gardevoir…" We both said but it was too late, Gardevoir was gone. "Guys snap out of it!" Shouted Eve who was now in front of us, freaking out. We then turned our attention to her. We began to tell Eve, Flare, and Drew what Gardevoir told us.

"Austin! Ninetales actually exists! We're finally gonna get some answers." She said while hugging me.

"But Ally I-"

"No! I don't believe for a second that you could have been that selfish human. Don't even say it!" She demanded and I listened.

"Well it seems as though we have someone to meet!" Stated Conor. "Let's go!" We then continued on to mount freeze.

 

 

* * *

 

** Mt. Freeze Floor 1:  **

Despite the name, there were a lot of dragon types in the cave-like dungeon. Finding the stairs was relatively easy, but defeating the constant pokemon of the dungeon was another story. I thought as I iron tailed a shelgon and we continued on up the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 6:  **

After traveling for a while, I noticed that the pokemon have become increasingly tough the more dungeons we go through. It now was taking more than two attacks to just take out ordinary residents. We found the stairs and continued on up them to the next floor.

 

 

* * *

 

** Floor 10:  **

When we got to the next floor, we seemed to be at the back of the cave, but oddly, there was no one there. Suddenly, we heard voices. "Aha, there you are!" Shouted Alakazam as team ACT came in, ambushing us. "You guys sure did come far, dragging us all the way up here. That is pretty impressive but it ends here! You will be eliminated by all of our might!" Yelled Alakazam.

I just smirked. "Yeah well we'll just see about that." I said as we were about to battle. We were then interrupted by yet another voice.

"Stop!" Yelled...Nintetales?! We all gasped. "Stop this at once, these pokemon are my guests. Besides, you seem to be quite full of yourselves to believe that you could defeat this team. Your efforts are shameful, so give it a rest." Stated Ninetales bluntly to the confused Alakazam.

"Ok um...Ninetales, explain. Is Austin the human from the legend?" Asked Alakazam.

"Although the likeliness of that seems ever so present, I would have to say...No. Austin is innoscent." She stated to the shock of team ACT. Ally then turned to me, a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Did you hear that Austin? You're innocent, you really are!" She exclaimed in a mood of pure joy. She then jumped into my arms and I began spinning around with her in my arms. "I'm so glad! I knew you couldn't have been that heartless human!" She said still shedding tears of joy. I proceeded to hold her bridal style and we kissed passionately.

Then Charizard spoke up. "Haha, I knew it all along! Austin just doesn't seem to be a bad pokemon...err human."

Ally then jumped out of my arms and glared daggers at Charizard. "If only I believed you! How dare you say something like that! Talk about rude. You're just lucky I don't knock you senseless for saying that after how worried I was about Austin!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. Needless to say, he didn't speak again. Ally then came back over to me to and let me pick her up again.

"Wow! Remind me never to make you mad." I told her with a smile. She just blushed.

"Regardless." Spoke Ninetales. "We need to do something quick. These disasters need to stop." Then a tremor shook the cave. Ally just held onto me. "I'm afraid that Groudon has been awakened. You guys best be on your way to subdue him." Stated Ninetales before she descended further into the cave. (How did I not notice that part of the cave?) I thought.

"Let's go stop Groudon." I said before Alakazam interrupted.

"Why don't you just leave that to us? You guys need your rest, we pushed you far beyond your limits as it seems." Said Alakazam looking guilty as we began making our way home.

 


	14. X-mas and Innocence

_ Ch.14: X-mas and Innocence!  _

 

 

* * *

 

** Ally's POV:  **

I can't believe how strong Austin can be some times. He had been carrying me the whole time on our journey home. I told him I could walk but he insisted. It really is a surprise he is actually able to carry me this far with how many injuries he had obtained in prior days. Anyway, as I said, we were on our way home from our whole "fugitive act" after clearing our names. Team ACT took the job of fending off any pokemon that had a bone to pick with trespassers on their "territory". They didn't have to but I guess they must have felt pretty guilty about chasing us across the continent.

You know, you don't really notice how much time goes by when you're fleeing from pokemon trying to eliminate you. We had left on the 16th of December and now, as if by magic, its was December 24th. I was a bit excited about Christmas the next day, though at the same time I was stressed out. Due to the circumstances, I had no time to even thing about a gift for Austin. (What if I can't find anything?) I though as I laid bridal style in my wonderful electric mouse of a boyfriend's arms. This was going to require a lot of thought as it seems.

Just as I was pondering this, Conor suddenly spoke up. "Hey guys look, I see the base!" He said with a tinge of excitement. It was true, as we were walking, the unfinished second house that my father had just began to build before his and my moms disappearances had come into view while I had been too distracted to notice. I was surprised to see that it was still in perfect condition. Later I found out from my sister that they had left Pelliper, Caterpie, and his mother in charge of taking care of the base.

Suddenly, Caterpie ran up to us. "Hey guys your back!" He said excitedly. I got down from Austin's arms and began to pat the caterpillar-like pokemon's head.

"Hi Caterpie how have you been doing?" I asked him in a calm voice.

"Oh, I've been doing well, though things have been boring without you guys around." He said in a slightly bored tone, as if he had been trapped in a room with nothing to do. Caterpie's mom then called for him to leave and he quickly said goodbye to us and hurried after his mother.

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

I've always admired how motherly Ally could be to little children. It was a side of her that you would probably never notice unless you were around her 24-7, but it was still admirable. Anyway, I would have been freaked out about it being Christmas tomorrow if I hadn't already found a gift for my teammates, especially Ally. I didn't think that the poor fox-like pokemon had had a nice Christmas since the loss if her parents, and I was determined to change that. It truly was a good thing that I had found the perfect gift for my sweetheart prior to our short time as fugitives, that I kept in a secret compartment in my treasure bag. As far as I was concerned, nobody knew about it except for me and Alakazam.

He had helped me make it after all. You see, it was the kind of thing that required psychic energy to be created, though I still considered it magic since I was still getting used to the strange way this world worked. Anyway, it looked like any ordinary necklace with a heart shaped pendant on it, but in reality, it was way more than that. Alakazam had specifically enabled it to glow a bright pink whenever its wearer was in love with the person who put the necklace on them. It was strange, but amazing at the same time, yet I hadn't seen it in action since, obviously, my lover hasn't been given it yet.

There was also another function on it as well. You know the type of pendant that you could keep tiny memorable photos in to remember your loved ones? Well, consider that, and then imagine it 100 times greater than that. I still didn't know how it worked, other than the use of psychic energy obviously, but it was made so that its wearer could also open it, look at it, and see the loved one of its user, no matter where they were. Alakazam also told me that he made it so powerful that it could see across dimensions, and other worlds, including my own. This truly was the perfect gift for my perfect girl. I was sure she'd love it.

 

 

* * *

 

** Ally's POV:  **

After getting ourselves situated, Austin told me he had to run an errand and he'd see me in a few hours. I couldn't help but be suspicious of what he was doing, but I let it go. I remembered something that I had picked up from the keckleon brothers' shop a while back that I thought would be perfect for Austin. It looked like a simple blue pika scarf, but it was more than that. I had already stitched Austin's name into it (don't ask how), but I had yet to test out its other capabilities. I was told by Keckleon that it was a pretty rare item specifically designed for a pikachu and that it not only increased the power of its wearer's attributes, but also kept its wearer warm no matter what the temperature was. I knew Austin hated the cold from his expressions that he had on his face when we were in frosty forest and frosty grotto, and the fact that it was already severely cold around this area made it 10 times better. When Austin returned, he had apparently not been to pokemon square yet considering he would have been run out of it at a moments notice.

We nodded at each other, as if in silent agreement, and left to go face Gengar. When we approached the center of town, we heard Gengar listening to the complaints of our former persuers as they explained the various reasons why they couldn't catch us. I rolled my eyes. After all, the were rescuers.

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

When we approached Gengar and the others, they were immediately on us (not literally). Gengar then came up to us with a smirk on his face. I had already told my teammates to play along with whatever Gengar said. Pelliper had said that he was going to release headlines of our innocents after they were made, but I just wanted to mess with Gengar.

"So, you finally gave up and decided to come meet your fate, didn't you Austin?" He said as he laughed in an annoying manner.

"Yep, we just can't get away with your um...amazing skills." I said, trying to suppress a laugh. I then walked into the center of the crowd, spread my arms out, and told Gengar to do his worst. When he was about to attack, I quickly held up a hand, signaling him to stop. He just sighed.

"What is it now?" He asked annoyed at the interruption. I just whistled. "...What was that?" Asked Gengar.

"Wait for it." I said with a smirk on my face. Suddenly, as if on cue, which it was, hundreds of news headlines fell to the ground, in which everyone immediately picked up and read.

"Extra! Team Eviolite innocent! Team Eviolite met with Ninetales under the direct supervision of Alakazam and his team, at which Ninetales confirmed Austin's innocence in the legend of Ninetales. Gengar found guilty of rallying teams against Team Eviolite for the simplicity of enjoyment. In other news, Wigglytuff's Guild in Treasure Town is now accepting new recruits."

As soon as Gengar looked up from reading the letter, the entire crowd of pokemon that were formerly against me were suddenly running after the already retreating form of the ghost type. After that strange event, we left for the base.

After a while, it was already night. Ally suddenly spoke up. "So Austin, have you found a present for me yet?" She asked me slyly.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked just as sly.

"Because I did this." She said while she proceeded to kiss me. She also got closer to me to where her arms were around my neck and she was hugging me passionately. And as if that weren't enough, she then started licking my forehead. This almost made me laugh. I didn't know if she was trying to annoy me or if she was trying to be romantic, but I liked it. I then returned the gesture and pat her head.

"I'm still not telling you." I said with a smirk. She just smiled.

"Fine, but now I'm not telling you about my gift to you." She said with a smirk.

"Aww man." I said with false sadness. I then proceeded to kiss her passionately. "I can wait." I told her one last time before we cuddled and fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

** The next morning, Ally's POV:  **

I woke up around 5:30 in the morning to find out that Austin was nowhere to be seen. I knew where he was though, so I set off for the pond. When I got there, the stars where beautiful and the moon's light was reflecting of the calm water. Amazing as usual. I walked up to the pond's edge and I spotted him a short distance away, staring at the beauty that was the water's surface, all while making small ripples in the water with his feet, making it even prettier. "Hey handsome." I said as I proceeded to sit down next to him. He just smiled and looked up at the sky.

"You know, its strange to know that I'm supposed to remember something, but its just not there. It's like solving a mystery, only to find out that it's just a clue in a bigger mystery." He told me with a calm expression on his face as well as a simple tone.

"Hey, it's ok, I told you that we'd figure it-" I started but he cut me off with a finger over my mouth, giving me one of his wonderful smiles that make my heart flutter.

"And I'm ok with it. As long as I'm with you, I don't care about my memories. You make me forget about my amnesia, and I want to make new memories with you. Maybe even start a family when the time comes." He said. That last statement was enough to make me blush. Did Austin really feel that close to me? I knew I felt that close to Austin but I didn't know he felt the same way. Does he really want to have kids with me some day? Just thinking about it made me blush even deeper.

He suddenly turned to me. "Anyway, now that it's Christmas, I have something to give to you." He said with a bright smile despite how cold it was right now. He then proceeded to pull a necklace out of his treasure bag. It looked like any ordinary necklace, but he acted as if it were more valuable than that. He didn't say a word as he put the necklace around my neck. I was still trying to figure out why he was so careful with it when the necklace began glowing a brilliant pink color. I was confused as to why that happened until Austin explained.

"The pendant on this necklace has been charmed with Alakazam's psychic energy." He explained. "It is only supposed to glow when it's wearer is truly in love with whoever puts it on them and it seems like you do. Not that that surprises me." He said to my surprise.

"Really?" I asked him sweetly.

"Yeah cool right?" He told me with a bright smile."It also has the ability to show you where I am. I know you hate being away from me, so now, in a way, you don't have to worry about that anymore." He told me. I have to admit, I teared up at that. I then jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug, crying tears of joy all the while.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I told him while I kissed him and continued to hug him tightly. I think he broke his record of being nice to me by a mile that moment.

I then broke away and presented him with his gift. When I put it on him, he looked surprised. "Why am I not cold anymore?" He asked me, truly surprised.

"Its the pika scarf. Kekleon told me that this particular scarf can keep you warm no matter how cold you are and it can strengthen all of your attributes. I knew you hated to be cold so I knew this was perfect for you and don't ask me how I managed to stitch your name in it." I told him. "Plus, it's your favorite color." I told him.

"Merry Christmas Ally." He said. He then thanked me, kissed me, and we walked home just as the sun was peaking over the horizon.

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

When we arrived at the base, everyone was already awake and they were talking to a whynat as it seemed. "Hey guys what's going on?" I asked them.

Flare spoke up. "Oh, this pokemon just asked us to stop a mankey gang that keeps causing trouble in a local forest."

I looked at Ally. "Do we go?" I asked her. She nodded, and we went off to the new dungeon.

 


	15. The Letter

_ Ch.15: The Letter  _

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

The dungeon was surprisingly simple compared to the dungeons that we had to face when we were fugitives. The layout of the dungeon was pretty normal with trees from every direction you look. I could hear the sound of running water coming from the distance, but in strange mystery dungeon logic, it didn't seem to be anywhere near where we were. It was similar to evolution forest, minus the fact that loud noises could be heard from time to time, probably from other pokemon using the move uproar. I guess that's why they named the dungeon Uproar Forest.

"So what were we looking for again?" Spoke Conor who was obviously not listening when Flare told us about the Mankey Gang. I would have shocked for that, but I resisted the urge and explained it to him.

"We are supposed to be searching for a group of mankey who have reportedly been causing trouble in this forest." I told him. "It would sure help if there weren't so many other mankey, but I guess they are at the end of the dungeon."

"As usual." Stated Drew. "Dungeons are usually more chaotic at their end and mankey are the type of pokemon to like chaos, although some can be quite calm. Flare and I have run into some of them before we met you guys, so it wouldn't surprise me." He explained. I had to hand it to Drew, he was pretty smart about different pokemon and dungeons, despite being blind. As we were walking, Eve began to talk to Conor. I was actually surprised at how much those two seemed to do that, but I guess that they must be glad to talk to someone besides Ally, Drew, Flare, and I, them being the only single members on our team. At one point I had thought that they would actually become a couple, but they didn't seem to be interested in each other in that kind of way.

 

 

* * *

 

** Eve's POV:  **

"So Conor, what were you doing on Mt Blaze? You didn't live there did you?" I asked him. He seemed surprised I asked him about this, but he answered nonetheless.

"Well Eve, I have actually been traveling for a while before I met you guys. I was traveling to pokemon square when I happened to meet you guys along the way. I guess that's just how fate works." He explained to me.

"Well, Im glad we met because I have someone to talk to other than Ally, Austin, Flare and Drew." I told him.

"What's wrong with talking to them?" He asked me with confusion clear in his voice.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I like talking to them, it's just that they all have relationships and it sort of leaves me out." I explained to him sounding miserable.

"So you're lonely then. Well I can help with that, I mean, you can talk to me anytime you want." He said to my surprise. "To me, you're kinda like a best friend to tell you the truth." He told me, surprising me once more.

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"I don't really know, I just feel comfortable talking to you." He answered. "I have a habit of being arrogant from time to time and I guess it's just easier to talk to you since you don't seem to care about that." He clarified.

"Well then, I guess we're best friends!"

 

 

* * *

 

** Drew's POV:  **

As we were making our way through the dungeon, it seemed a little too easy, though that might have been the fact that this dungeon was relatively easy compared to Mt Blaze or Mt Freeze. Not very many pokemon attacked us, the few of witch that did were weak and easily defeated. We were now on floor three. After a while, I decided to talk to Flare. There was something I wanted to tell her. "Hey Flare, there's something I need to tell you." I said to her.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"Well, it's about my eyesight." I said, which seemed to peak her interest, but then again, why wouldn't it? "Since we got back from Mt Freeze, I've been able to see things. It started with just silhouettes and now I can actually see you, it's not 20/20 vision, but its better than nothing. I can't really see things that are far away very clearly since everything in the distance is kind of blurry, but I can see things clearly up close. You actually look way cuter than I expected." I told her making her have the strange look of shock mixed with a small blush that had adorned her cheeks. I guess it was even better that I could tell she was blushing under her red fur.

"You can see!" Exclaimed Flare, getting the attention of the others as she did. I nodded and she jumped into my arms and kissed me while giving me a huge hug.

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

I was a bit surprised to hear that Drew could actually see, and by a bit surprised, I meant completely surprised. "So, you can see us?" I asked him. He just nodded.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with your unnatural evolution. That fire stone was pretty weird." Said Eve. We all just shrugged it off and continued walking through the dungeon, Drew occasionally pointing at something and telling Flare what it was. It was a little annoying, but I really couldn't blame him. This was the first time he has ever been able to see, him being born blind and all.

Anyway, we had hit a bit of a bump in the road in finding the stairs in this dungeon until Ally tripped on something, causing her to crash through a psuedo-wall (yeah thats what I'm calling them) and suddenly we were on the next floor. Immediately when I saw Ally, I checked her for injuries. "Are you ok?" I asked her with a worried tone. "Relax Austin I'm fine." She told me with a smile.

Ok, I know that seemed a little overprotective, but I had been a little paranoid about Ally's safety since the whole Zapdos incident. Loosing her is something I fear more than my own death. Anyway, I helped Ally up and we continued on to find some hostile monkeys.

You know, I finally remembered something from my past. It didn't seem that important before, but now it was completely annoying me. You know how when you play an instrument for a while and you learn to distinguish the difference between pitches, effectively improving hearing? Well, being in a loud forest such as Uproar Forest is almost unbearable since my hearing is extremely strong through that fact and the fact that my new pikachu ears hear things way better than a human.I finally resolved to tying my scarf around my head in a bandanna, holding my ears down.

As we were walking, I began to notice that I was getting tired from repetitively attacking the residence that popped up from time to time. This was worrying me since my electric attacks were starting to loose intensity. Finally, we reached the end of the dungeon where we found the mankey gang. "Hey!" I yelled over at the three monkeys, trying to hide my exhaustion. They suddenly turned toward us. They didn't look happy. They just suddenly attacked us.

One of the mankey fired a focus blast at me, immediately knocking me off my feet and into a tree. I blacked out.

 

 

* * *

 

** Ally's POV:  **

Ok, so that didn't go very well. Immediately when we began to battle the mankey gang, they knocked Austin out and pushed us out of the dungeon. Austin wasn't here, so I formed the conclusion that he had dropped his badge upon impact with that mankey's focus blast and was taken hostage. Upon this realization, I again found myself quivering with the emotion I hated most, fear. It was weird. Normally I was fine when Austin was around, but when I'm not around him, I feel small and vulnerable, just like before I met him. The only reason I managed to go back into the dungeon was because I knew I had to save him. I just can't live without him.

After going back into the dungeon, it was unusually quite. This was concerning me. We made it through all of the floors again before we came upon the clearing that we had come upon before, only to find it empty of anything besides Austin's badge that I found by a tree, and a couple of chestnuts that I picked up for no reason. They seemed to have gone ahead so we continued on to the back room of the dungeon. The fear I had held back intensified ten fold when I saw Austin's condition. They had tied him up with a rope that I really didn't notice before. He was unconscious and I could see the very noticeable bruises that he had along his arms and sides, probably from either being dragged or punched. Both of which made me mad, but I resisted the urge to attack them.

"Um...h-hey!" "Let my boyfriend go!" I yelled at them as forcefully as I could. One of them spoke up this time. "Why should we, he intruded onto our territory, like you, and challenged us." Stated the mankey in a menacing tone. "Please, can't we just talk this out?" I asked slowly, careful not to say anything that would make them hurt Austin any more than they already had. Unfortunately for me, one of the mankey took a sharp iron horn and pointed it at Austin's neck. "Please don't hurt him!" I screamed. Suddenly, the mankey that had spoken to me earlier sniffed the air for some reason and motioned for mankey 2 to drop his um...weapon.

He then spoke up. "You have a chestnut, don't you?" He asked me. I nodded as I pulled out one of them and pealed it.

"Why?" I asked him, calming down after mankey 2 dropped the stick.

"Well, pealed chestnuts are our favorite food, but we can't peal the spiky shell. It makes us a bit irritable." He told me. I resisted the urge to yell, "ya think?" I then had an idea.

"Will you trade me my boyfriend for three pealed chestnuts?" I asked him. This seemed to peak his interest. He then began to converse with his companions before he turned back to me.

"Alright, that seems like a good deal." He said while he motioned for mankey 2 to release Austin. I gave mankey 1 the chestnuts and ran over to Austin. When I reached him, I gently shook him. Surprisingly, he woke up, though he was still weak.

"Are you ok?!" I asked him worriedly. He nodded and I tackled him in a huge hug. I then kissed him.

"Hey sweat heart, I should really be asking you that question. Are you ok?" He said weakly.

"No, I'm not ok. Those mankey kidnapped you and threatened to kill you." I said breaking down into tears in his arms.

"Hey, Alls, look at me." He told me softly. I did as told. "I'm ok. I'm not dead, I'm still here." He said soothingly. "I told you I'm never going to leave you." He said again. I just nodded and pushed my face into his chest. I don't know why, but this always seemed to calm me down. As usual, his fur was warm, with that sort-of staticky feeling that I love. It's always felt that way. His heartbeat was probably the closest reason as to why this sort of thing calmed me down, reminding me that he was still alive, still with me. I the pulled away, smiled at him, and gave him a kiss. We then got up and turned around. Surprisingly, the mankey were tearing up.

"W-We're sorry we hurt him. We just get carried away sometimes." Said mankey 1 remorsefully. "Is there any way we can make it up to you?" He asked me.

"I may know a way." I said as I though of how the base needed remodeling. "I'll explain on the way." I said as we made our way back to the base. Me pushing up against Austin's side, mostly because I still hadn't fully recovered from what happened, but partly to support Austin since he was still hurt and had trouble walking.

 

 

* * *

 

** Back at the base: Austin's POV:  **

As soon as we got back to the base, the mankey immediately got to work. You know, its kind of strange having the pokemon who threatened to kill me a little while ago work for me. Anyway, while they were working, Ally and I decided to slip out of the construction site and go to Pokemon Square. Upon arriving, Pelliper flew up to us. "Hey guys, looks like I have a letter for you." He said in his usual accent before handing us the letter and flying off to deliver the other mail he had in his bag.

"Who's it from?" I asked Ally.

"I don't know, doesn't say." Replied Ally confusedly. The letter itself was strange. It didn't have an address or a return address, just our team name and the letters; R.F.A.P, along with the name Eon.

"Thats weird, who would write a letter with no return address?" I asked Ally in confusion. Ally just shrugged and opened it.

 

 

* * *

 

_"Dear Ally:_

_I have sent you this letter to warn you of a dark force that I fear may be after you. I'm sorry for not telling you who I am, but that is strictly to keep you safe. I have been keeping tabs on you my dear, and I'm sorry we cannot meet in person. In fact, it breaks my heart even as I write this letter, but you need to be protected. At this point, I at least know that you have someone who will protect and love you, no matter the cost. I am aware that your boyfriend Austin is very protective of you, for I have been keeping an eye on you two in secret, and I hope to one day meet him as well. Now on to business. I have previously hidden an item that will help protect you from this dark force. The item is hidden in a dungeon of great myth and folklore. On your map, you might notice a cave, near the location of evolution forest. I am fairly certain that you will be able to find this dungeon, given that it is fairly close to home. The dungeon is designed to hide itself from those impure of heart. I would know, a friend of mine and I originally sealed it off to conceal the very item I have mentioned previously in this letter. We hid the dungeon using a fairly complicated spell. Yes, spell as in magic! Anyway, enclosed in this letter, you will find a key to unseal this dungeon when you find it. Beware that it will still be hidden, so anyone other than you and Austin will not be able to see it. Please take this key, and weather or not you decide to track down this item, BE CAREFUL! Before I end this letter, I want you to know that I love you, and I will await the day when we can meet again. Be careful my dear._

_From:_

_Eon..."_

_"Ps: Don't fret over things you don't understand. There are some things we as rescuers cannot solve, but just remember that everything eventually gets better for one who perseveres."_

 

 

* * *

 

After reading the letter, Ally and I exchanged a confused look. We later shook it off. "Well, if this person, whoever she is, is telling the truth, then you could be in danger. Should we go look for this item?" I asked her. It took her a while, but she nodded her head and we set off for evolution forrest.

"Who do you think sent the letter?" I asked Ally as we were searching Evolution forest for the secret dungeon.

"Well...I may know who it was but... No! Thats impossible." She said, confusing me.

"Whats impossible?" I asked her.

"Its impossible that my mom could have written this. She wasn't capable of performing...magic...and besides, she's dead." She told me with tears in her eyes. I suddenly felt bad for bringing it up now.

"Ally, come here." I said, grabbing her paw.

"What is it Austin?" She asked confusedly.

"I told you not to say your mother was dead remember. She could still be alive, its ok." I said as I hugged her. She didn't reply past that. She simply nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We then continued our search. I don't know why, but Evolution Forest seemed different for some reason. Something was off, but I didn't know what. We continued on for a while before something strange happened. Suddenly, a dark figure in a robe appeared in front of us in a dark umm...puff of smoke. I really couldn't tell what the figure looked like, seeing as the robe covered everything, including the head, which was obscured by a hood. I became completely on guard. I didn't like this at all.

"Who are you?!" I asked the hooded figure. I was already standing protectively in front of Ally. Then he spoke, in a sickly grotesque voice.

"That is none of your concern boy." He replied in a strangely calm voice that made me shudder. "The girl is my objective. Move out of the way or be destroyed!" He commanded.

"Austin, this is starting to scare me." Whispered Ally in a quivering and small voice. Then, with one swift motion, he suddenly attacked with a dark-ball. I tried to avoid it but it was too fast. It made contact with me and I was sent a few yards away. He then turned his attention to Ally, preparing an attack.

I quickly got up and used quick attack. Once in front of the attacker, I used iron tail to deflect his attack. "Ugh! You insolent boy! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" He said as he, again, knocked me a good distance away from Ally. This time, before I could react, he picked Ally up by the neck, aiming a slash attack at her heart. "Ally!" I yelled as I tried to move, only to figure out that I was paralyzed. Suddenly, I heard the familiar flapping of wings.

The dark figure took one look in the general direction of the noise. He then cursed...or at least I though it was a curse. "You may have gotten away this time girl, but believe me that this will not be the last you'll see of me. He then dropped Ally onto the ground, gasping for breath, and quickly disappeared in the way he had come.

I ran over to help Ally up. Not a second later did Pelliper show up. "Hey guys, your friends were wondering where you were. Should I tell them where you are?" He asked me. I nodded.

"But tell them not to come after us. Ally and I have to do this um...mission alone." I told him, receiving an uncertain nod before he flew off. "So I'm guessing that that was the dark force the letter warned us about?" I asked Ally, who had just recovered from what had happened.

"Most likely. We should hurry and find that item the letter spoke of." She said. We nodded in agreement and set out once again.

After about ten minutes, we came upon a cave, although, when we tried to enter, it pushed us back. "I think this is the place, Ally do you have the key?" She nodded and took out the strange object that had no resemblance to a key at all. There was another note attached to the key. It read: "Carefully recite the words; eta, comme, thetta, to reveal the path of secrets."

Ally did as told and repeated the phrase. Suddenly, the key began to glow and floated in front of the cave. After a few seconds, the mouth of the cave glowed, and the key fell to the floor, completely charred. Ally and I just exchanged a look of confusion and continued on into the new dungeon.

 

 

* * *

 

** Mystic Cave:  **

Upon entering the cave, it didn't look like many pokemon inhabited the place. The room was pretty dark, I had to create a ball of electricity so we could see. The walls were embroidered with strange crystals that reflected the light from the electro-ball. Though unlike any dungeon I've ever seen, we were in a one room floor and there was no sign of the stairs at all. I figured that the dungeon itself was a puzzle. "Where do you think the stairs are?" I asked Ally as I pondered this.

"I don't know, this is unlike anything I've ever seen." She replied. We then continued to the furthest wall, where I saw the outline of a...door?

"What is a drawing of a door doing in a place like this?" I asked Ally, trying to position my electro-ball so I could see it more clearly.

"Things just keep getting stranger and stranger." Said Ally with a sigh. Ally leaned forward to touch the drawing and it, surprisingly, began to glow as a section of the wall crumbled, revealing the path to another room. I just shrugged and we continued through the new opening. Interesting enough, the passage acted as stairs. It then occurred to me that this dungeon went straight back instead of up or down...not that many dungeons actually seemed to go up or down. As we were walking, we still saw no sign of any pokemon, so we began to talk.

"So, what do you make of all of this? Weird huh?" I asked Ally.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble understanding it all." She replied. "But I guess it doesn't matter as long as your here to protect me. Although we're gonna have to find a way to fight that weird hooded guy should he ever show up again." I just looked down at the floor. Ally seemed to notice this. "Austin, don't blame yourself for not being able to protect me. The guy was just too quick." Said Ally in an attempt to cheer me up.

"I know. I'm just worried about you. We got lucky this time, what's gonna happen if he shows up again and I still can't protect you from him?" I asked Ally, feeling discouraged and increasingly scared.

"Austin, whatever it is, we'll get through it together, don't worry." She said comfortingly. After a while, we came to another one of those door-picture things. Strangely, when I touch it, nothing happens, but Ally can pull it off easily.

There were a couple of pokemon on the next floor, mostly rock types which, annoyingly, are a bad type match-up for both of us. They were defeated quickly despite this disadvantage. Traps seemed to be very common on this floor. I already had to pull Ally out of a pitfall trap that, luckily, did not push her out of the dungeon. We then continued to the next floor.

We ended up in an empty room with, ironically, a treasure chest-like box. We went over to the box and opened it. Inside, we found a strange spherical object. It was blue and looked like an orb, but nothing happened when we picked it up so I figured that this was the item we had to find. "Well, we got the item so lets transport out of here." I told Ally as she nodded in agreement. We took out our badges and teleported out of the dungeon.

Strangely, it only teleported us to the entrance. I guess the weird atmosphere of the dungeon must have weakened the badges. "Guess we have to walk home." I told Ally. Before she started to walk, I picked her up and held her bridal style.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, probably confused since this was the second time I had done this and the last time I did, it was a longer distance and Ally was exhausted.

"I'm making up for not being able to protect you before." I replied.

"Its not your fault." She told me again. "You don't have to carry me." I just waved it off.

"I know. I just want to." I told her with a smile on my face. She just blushed deeply. I sort of missed the time when she used to do that all the time. "You've been through a lot today. Just rest in my arms while I take us home." She kissed me and we began our trip home.

To pass the time, I started a conversation with Ally. "Why do you think this dark force, whoever he is, is after you?" I asked her.

"I don't know, my past has always been a little strange, but its just gotten stranger since we formed a rescue team, but thats just the life of a rescuer I guess." She replied. I was starting to wonder just who Ally was. It couldn't have been a coincidence that Ally was the only one who could do much of anything in that strange dungeon, that had become closed off again upon our departure. I put those thoughts to rest and continued to talk to her.

"Um Ally, I know that this question will seem a little weird but, what species were your parents?" I asked her, slightly embarrassed.

"Huh, oh, well my mother was a sylveon and my father was a glaceon." She explained.

"Sylveon?" I asked her in confusion.

"Oh, sylveon is a rare evolution of eevee, though I don't know how she evolved. She wouldn't tell me." Explained Ally. "I'm pretty sure my mom's appearance is why Eve insists on wearing a flower in her fur near her ear. My mom had a ribbon near one of hers, though it was part of her. I think Eve just does it to remember her." I just smiled sympathetically.

"Oh, Austin. Do you remember anything from your past, like your parents or anything?" I though about it, but I just couldn't remember.

"No." I replied sadly. "The only thing I've remembered so far is my musical talent, and that hasn't helped much." I told her.

She just smiled and kissed my cheek. I've always wondered how she was able to do that without getting shocked. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember sooner or later." She told me sweetly.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the base. What we saw was pretty impressive. "Hey guys, where have you been?" Asked Eve as she walked up to us. I had already put Ally down by then. "Its a long story. Anyway, what's with the base design?" I asked her.

"Oh, you like it? I made the design myself for you two. The mankey are surprisingly accurate architects." I'll have to admit, it was pretty impressive. The base itself was made so that it looked like an eevee's head on one side and a pikachu's head on the other. I wasn't even going to ask how they did the ears. The mankey had already left as it seemed.

Suddenly, we heard a commotion in town. We all decided to check it out, so we left for Pokémon Square. Upon arriving, we saw the entire town's residents gathered around a lucario. "That's the leader of the Rescue Team Federation." Stated Ally.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I met him when I was five, he gave my parents an award." Elaborated Ally. "My parents were quite the rescuers." I continued to observe the crowd and I realized that there were a lot of new pokemon in town. Something must have gone wrong.

"Attention residents of Pokémon Square." Announced Lucario. "I have come because I have recently been informed of some pressing news." Everyone except for us gasped. "As you all know, Team ACT has gone to settle Groudon down. However, we have been recently informed that they haven't returned and their badges have stopped responding." Several more gasps. "In accordance to this information, we have called many teams here to form a rescue squad. I will leave you time to do so." He said, causing everybody to begin speaking randomly, discussing this new topic.

Lucario must've noticed us, because before I could speak to my teammates, he came up to us. "Are you Team Eviolite?" He asked us.

"Yes, is there something we can do for you sir?" I asked back.

"Yes actually, you guys were, after all, the last ones to see Team ACT. I want to talk to you after this town meeting. Anyway, it seems that I see some familiar faces among you're group." He said, indicative of Ally and Eve.

"Hello Lucario sir, replied Eve. So how have your parents been? I haven't heard from you're parents in a while." He explained.

"That's because they went missing years ago after an earthquake." I explained for Ally since it was a touchy subject. Lucario seemed surprised.

"Really, I never received word of this. Their badges are still active, although we can't exactly track them. There's no need to worry, there's still a chance they are still alive since this is true. Anyway, we'll talk about this later, I've got a town meeting to finish. You guys can leave, I'll stop by your base later." He said kindly and we left. Things were about to get interesting.

 


	16. Groudon and Goodbyes

_ Ch.16: Groudon and Goodbyes.  _

 

 

* * *

 

** Austin's POV:  **

"So Ally, what do you think Lucario knows about your parents?" I asked Ally as we were sitting under a tree a few miles from town. We had already told everyone else to go back to the base so we could take this opportunity as a date.

"I don't really know, he did know my parents a while back, but they never told me what they had talked about whenever he would come to talk to them. My past is just one big puzzle." She said looking depressed. I just wrapped my arms around her, knowing how it feels to be confused about the past.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out, don't worry about it." I said trying to cheer her up. "Anyway, what I'm really curious about is that blue orb-like object that we found earlier. What do you think it is?" I said while taking out the said item.

"Well, whoever sent that letter said that it was something that would help protect me from that dark hooded guy, but I don't see how that would be possible given the fact that it doesn't seem to do anything."

I just shrugged and put it away. "We should probably get back to the base." I said. "Lucario is probably on his way already."

"Ok!" Replied Ally in a cheery tone. /I wish she could always be like that. She's had a troubled past, at least I can't remember mine. It's hard to understand how she feels/. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I noticed that Ally was far ahead of me. I ran to catch up with her.

"So what do you think happened to team ACT?" I asked Ally as we were making our way back.

"I don't know. I've never heard of a rescue team disappearing other than my parents, and that was caused by an earthquake. Maybe Groudon was just too strong for them. At least Lucario is sending a rescue squad to help them." She replied.

"Who do you think it is?" I questioned.

"Well, there were a lot of famous rescue teams at the town meeting, so it could be any of them. We probably should have waited to see. Oh well!" She said with a smile.

After a while, we arrived back at the base. As we entered, we were greeted by the sound of Lucario's voice. "Ahh, Austin and Ally. Nice of you to join us!" Lucario said with a friendly tone.

"Yeah, sorry they're late Lucario, they just went on a date." Said Conor in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, you two are a couple?" Asked Lucario.

"Yeah, Austin's my boyfriend. We've been together for a while now. Around 2 months." Replied Ally with her beautiful smile. Lucario laughed heartily.

"Ahh young love! This reminds me of how your parent's met." He said, indicative of Ally and Eve.

"You knew my parents that long ago?" Questioned Ally confusedly.

"They didn't tell you? Well, I suppose it wasn't really relevant to you. I knew them when they first became a rescue team. In fact, I used to be one of their members. Ahh, those two. I knew they were perfect for each other from the start. I don't think I ever saw them leave each other's side." Said Lucario with a laugh. Ally looked shocked.

"You were on my parents’ team?" Asked Ally.

"Yeah, back in the day, way before you and Eve were born. Not very many know about that."

"Team Synergy wasn't as "widely known" back then if you know what I mean." Said Lucario. "It's funny, synergy is a word from an ancient human language, it means "joint effort or teamwork." This caught my attention.

"How do you know about human languages?" I questioned him.

"Research my friend. I've been to the human world many times before. Their whole history is really quite interesting." He replied, casually.

"How?" I asked him.

"Well there are many portals scattered around this world that would lead to others. The problem is that not many Pokemon can open them. I happen to know someone who can, but that's besides the point."

"Umm, Lucario. Can I ask you a question?" Asked Ally hopefully.

"Oh, certainly. What is it?"

"Well, Austin used to be human. Do you know anything about this sort of thing?" Lucario looked surprised.

"A human you say?" Asked Lucario, intrigued.

"Yes. I went for a walk one day and I found him unconscious on the ground. Not only that, but Austin couldn't remember anything besides the fact that he was human and his name." Answered Ally.

"Hmm. Well that is pretty peculiar. But no I don't really know anything about that. I apologize." Said Lucario apologetically.

"Oh, that's ok." Replied Ally.

"Now Ally, Eve, about your parents. I have to admit that I haven't heard from them in quite some time. But I'm sure they're still alive. Oh and Ally, don't get me wrong. Your parents love you. They aren't the types to abandon children." Ally began to tear up so I put an arm over her. "Now, keeping this in mind, there has to be another reason why they disappeared. We just have to figure out where they are." Continued Lucario.

"Well how do we do that?" I asked for Ally.

"Hmm, I should get back to the federation headquarters and look some more into this. In the meantime, you guys should just relax. I've heard about how you guys were made fugitives by a simple rumor. Arceus knows you need the rest. Oh and Austin, I'd spend this time finding a present for Ally, her's and Eve's birthday is in a few days after all." He said with a wink and was gone before I could question further.

I turned to Ally. "Why didn't you tell me when your birthday was?" I asked her.

"Sorry, it just sort of slipped my mind."

"When is it?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's on New Years. Well, January 1st technically since I was born directly at midnight. Eve was born a minute earlier. It's funny how Eve and I are twins and we were born on separate days by one minute." She said with a laugh. "Of course I don't expect you to get me anything though. It's my fault for not telling you." She replied sweetly.

/I love how kind she is, but no. I can't except that./ "No, no. I'm still going to do something for you. I just have to hurry. There is no excuse to skip out on my angel's birthday." I smiled at her. Ally just blushed.

"Thank you!" She said as she hugged me."Besides, I have to get something for Eve as well, it's her birthday too."

(Half an hour later, Pokemon Square)

So after hearing that Ally and Eve's birthday is coming up in a few days, I decided to get Conor, Drew, and Flare to help me while Ally and Eve stayed at the base. They had to find presents too after all. I had something else in mind for Ally. I then began heading off for the Hill of the Ancients.

After swiftly passing through the dungeon, I again came upon the top of the hill. As I was walking, I heard the familiar sound of Xatu's voice. "Ah Austin, what brings you here?" He asked me in a elderly voice. I explained the situation to him.

"Hmm, well I think I can help you with that. I'll have everything ready by New Years." He said. "Now I would head back off to town, I believe something important is about to happen." He told me in a strange "far off" voice. That guy is so strange. I thought as I began my way home. I held out my badge and teleported home.

Strangely enough, the base was empty, so I decided to check the square. When I arrived, everybody seemed to be gathered around three unfamiliar pokemon. I suddenly spotted Ally and I made my way over to her. "Hey Alls, what's going on here?" I asked her as I approached.

"Huh, there you are Austin, I've been looking for you! It's another town meeting. Those three in the center of the crowd are the rescue squad that Lucario sent to help team ACT. They failed as it seems." She explained to me in a sorrowful tone. It seemed as though this situation was getting out of hand.

"We should go talk to them." I told Ally and then we began weaving through the soon as we reached the center of the crowd, we came across a Blastoise, Octillery, and Golem. "What happened?" I asked as we approached them. The Blastoise was the first to speak up. "Ugh, well all was going well until we reached the midpoint of the dungeon, then Octillery got into some trouble. When I went to help, there was a rumbling noise, we fainted, we were suddenly pushed out of the dungeon and we woke up here. I never expected to fail." He said as he got up. Next, the octillery spoke up.

"We were so close! I can't believe something like that happened." She said in a voice of shame. "I guess this dungeon is just to hard." Said Golem. "It hurts my pride a little just to say that." He said in a defeated voice.

"Well we can't just give up!" I stated, determined. "Hey everybody, listen up!" I yelled out, but everyone was either freaking out, or couldn't hear me. "I guess I'll have to get their attention in a different way." I muttered under my breath as I began to charge up electricity. When I thought I had charged up enough, I let loose with a powerful thunderbolt directed skyward. _/Man, I sure hope that doesn't hit anyone. /_  I thought as I looked around at the shocked expressions that had cropped up on everyone's faces. I then spoke in a calm manner. "Everybody listen up!" I repeated. "We volunteer to go take down Groudon!" I stated. Everyone gasped. I looked to Ally for confirmation. She looked terrified but nodded nonetheless.

"What makes you think you'll be able to handle that." Stated a voice from behind. I turned around to see that it was Shiftry. Man, that guy annoys me sometimes.

"Well, we managed to elude you as we went through complicated dungeons when we were fugitives." I stated with a bit of attitude in my tone.

"That's another story, Groudon is fabled to be brutal and undefeatable. Even if you make it to him, are you sure that you can even come close to defeating him?" He questioned.

"We've got to at least try, besides, we have already defeated Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres before, not to mention leading team ACT on a wild goose chase." I stated.

"What's a goose?" Questioned Ally.

"That's a little off topic, I'll tell you later."

"Anyway, the point is, we will be taking on Groudon." I stated as a bunch of other pokemon stared at us in wonder. I had two guesses as to what they were thinking: (Wow, those two sure are brave.) or (what the heck, are those two completely insane?). If so, my response would be both.

We the began to make our way back to our base, leaving the entire town's populace speechless. When we arrived, the others, who had been watching my "big speech" spoke up. "Are you sure you want us to do this?" Asked Conor.

"No, You guys will not be going, just Ally and I." I stated, receiving shocked expressions in response.

"Why would we let you two go on this "suicidal" mission alone?" Asked Eve.

"Because, if we travel in a big group it'll just slow us down. Team ACT must be saved quickly." I reasoned.

"You just want time to be alone with Ally, so you can kiss." Teased Conor. I rolled my eyes.

"As usual, it's your job to hold up the base while we're gone. Ally an I will leave in the morning." I stated as we went inside the base.

That night I had yet another dream. "Aww man, am I in another one of those weird dreams?" I asked to no one in particular. As if to answer my question, Gardevoir appeared and spoke to me.

"Hello again young hero." She said to me.

"Hello Gardevoir, I need to ask you a question. What is my role?" I asked her. This was something that had been bothering me since I woke up as a pikachu.

"I'm sorry Austin, I cannot tell you as of now, first, you have a fellow team to save. You will find out in due time. You are right on track right now so don't fret over this. Is there anything else you would like to know?" She asked me. I suddenly had an idea.

"Where are Ally's parents?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, but I can tell you that they are indeed alive." She told me. I sighed in relief. "You really care about her don't you." She said with a smile.

"Well of course I do, I mean, she deserves the best. She's the most kind person I have ever met. She's been through a lot in life. She thought her parents were dead for well over five years, she's been alone for most of her life, and I cannot imagine what it was like for her when there was an earthquake and no one was there to comfort her. She definitely never deserved any of those hardships. She's beautiful, smart, funny, cute, incredibly kind, unselfish, brave, and has a pure heart. She could never do anything bad." I said, practically pouring my heart out to her about Ally. Gardevoir giggled.

"Austin, you truly are a fair hero. You, without a doubt, love Ally with all of your heart and will do anything for her. I wouldn't even put it past you to risk your life for her. Ally is blessed to have someone like you." She said kindly.

I just laughed at that last one. "No Gardavoir, I am blessed to have someone like Ally." I told her truthfully. She just giggled again. "Truly. Anyway, I must let you sleep, you have to take down Groudon tomorrow after all. Goodbye for now you g hero!" She said as the dream ended.

"Come on Austin, wake up!" I heard Ally's voice say as I assumed she was shaking me.

"Alright, Alright I'm getting up." I told her. I then rose quickly. The problem was that I did it a little too quickly. The moment I went up, I accidentally hit Ally in the head with my own. "Aw man that hurt!" I said in pain. "Ooh man Ally, are you ok? I'm so sorry!" I told her as I saw the bruise that I had made on her forehead, tears in her eyes. I hugged her tightly.

"It's ok, you didn't mean to." She told me. I just smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Hopefully I'm spared the teasing for that cliché reaction. "Hahaha, my mom used to do that for me as well." Said Ally as she giggled. That reminded me of what Gardavoir said.

"Hey Ally, you know how I said that your parents were alive?" I said to her. She nodded. "Well, I had a "Gardavoir" dream again, in which I asked her about your parents, and she confirmed that they were alive." I told her, trying to avoid all of the embarrassingly mushy emotional talk.

"Really!" She asked. I just nodded. She hugged me tightly and then kissed me passionately. "That's so great! Thanks for asking for me!" She said excitedly. I couldn't blame her, she had been uncertain about this for way longer than I had known her. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She said a bit too enthusiastically. The way her mood seemed to shift almost instantaneously was but another thing I loved about her. I waited for her to calm down. "I am so glad I met you." She said go me.

"As I am you." I replied smiling, before we separated and got up. "I guess we should get going then." I stated as we said our goodbyes to our fellow teammates and headed off for Magma Cavern.

When we reached the cave, I made sure that I took off my scarf, knowing that anywhere Groudon was it would be too hot to keep a warming scarf on. "So how hot do you think it is down there?" I asked as we stared at the cavern before us.

"I don't know but I really hate hot places. Stated Ally. I had a feeling I knew why. It must be really hard to groom her fur, not to mention how hard it would be if it was all sweaty and sticky.

"Don't worry, if we do this right, it shouldn't take long." If only I had known how wrong I was. We then entered the cavern. When we entered, I wasn't too surprised that the temperature automatically went from fifty degrees to about ninety. The difficulty of the dungeon was proven when a magmortar suddenly fired a fire blast at us from seemingly nowhere. I grabbed Ally and jumped right over it like what you would have seen out of an action movie. Too bad I'm not about to give up. I shot a thunderbolt which delivered a critical it. One small tackle from Ally and he was down. Unfortunately, the magmortar ended up burning her before he was pushed out of the dungeon. I ran over to Ally. "Are you ok?" I said as I checked out Ally's wound.

"Yeah, I'm ok despite how incredibly painful this burn is." She said while grimacing in pain.

"Here, hold still." I told her. I remembered yet another medical technique from when I was a human. That made me wonder what I was as a human. A vet? I doubt it. I took out a rawst berry and smashed it between my paws. After it was um...medicine like, I carefully spread it over Ally's burn.

"You know I could have just eaten it right?" Asked Ally.

"Well this works faster." I stated. Sure enough, the burn healed instantly.

"Wow...was that some sort of human medical treatment?" I asked.

"I think so. I think its a faster method of healing burns, but not very many people use it." I said. "At least I'm remembering things." I told Ally as we went up the stairs.

On the next floor, I saw the stairs, but they were on the opposite side of a lava stream. It was far to big to risk jumping. I saw another entrance to the room an we decided to find a way to it. After a while, we found the exit. We continued on to the next floor.

Man, I really did not like the layout of this dungeon. I cannot tell you how many times I nearly fell face first into a lava stream. Good thing I had Ally to catch me. Anyway, we had gotten used to the difficulty of the pokemon residents. Most of which only knew ranged attacks so it was easy to dodge for the most part. We suddenly turned a corner to see a sleeping slugma next to the stairs. We carefully went by it and up the stairs. After reaching the next floor, I suddenly felt a strong earthquake. Ally, as usual, ran up and hugged me as I gently pet her on the back. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here, nothings gonna hurt you." I said calmly until the shaking stopped. At least in a mystery dungeon it didn't last as long as it would outside. We then started walking.

As we were walking, a quillava suddenly appeared and rammed into Ally with a fire spin, knocking her into a wall. Let's just say that I didn't like the cracking sound I heard. I easily knocked it out with electroball and ran over to help Ally. "Ally, are you ok!" I said, extremely worried.

"I think so, but my right leg hurts a lot." She said while whimpering. That's what I was afraid of.

"Let me see." I said calmly for her sake, even though I was freaking out inside. "Yep, looks like it's broken." I said discouragingly. "Here, I'll carry you to the next floor. Hopefully the healing effects of stairs will work for broken bones." I said with a hopeful tone. As I was walking, Ally in my arms, I came across a graveler. Great. It came to attack me but by the time it reached me with roll out, I had already hit it with iron tail, which strangely enough made the graveler do a "pinball" imitation and go up the stairs that were conveniently located inside the current room. "Wow." I said, completely bewildered. I then carried Ally up the stairs. "Does it feel better?" I asked Ally when we reached the next floor, or the midpoint.

"No." Said Ally through a painful grimace.

"Oh great." I said with a sigh. "We should probably rest for a while while I figure this out." I said. She nodded and I went over to a wall and sat down as I comforted Ally, still in my arms. "It'll be ok, shh." I said softly.

"Austin, when we get to Groudons chamber, I might have to fight while only using three legs." She told me. I just nodded, wishing that weren't so.

"I'll keep you safe." I told her as I held her paw.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Why don't you get a little sleep while we rest? I'll wake you up when it's time to go." I told her.

"Ok." She said. She tried to hide it, but I knew she was still in excruciating pain. She fell asleep in my arms despite this fact. Now I had to think.

 

 

* * *

 

** 30 minutes later:  **

After a while, I decided it was time to move on. "Come on Ally, wake up sweetheart." I said sweetly as I woke Ally up. "Your leg feel any better?" I asked her sympathetically. She just shook her head. "Well I guess that just means we better get this mission over fast." I stated as I picked Ally up and we continued on through the dungeon. On the next floor, it didn't really take long to find the stairs, but right before I was about to go up, a monster house suddenly appeared. There were five quillava, three graveler, six slugma, and two magmortor. I carefully sat Ally down in the corridor so she wouldn't get hurt and got into a fighting stance. I quickly unleashed a discharge which took out a majority of the quillava and all of the slugma. Just as the three magmortor were recovering, I quickly ran up usi g quick attack and slammed into one of them with iron tail. What was funny was that it caused a sort of "domino effect" that ended up knocking out all three. _/I'm getting stronger./_ I thought as I unleashed one last discharge that defeated the remaining pokemon. "Wow, that was surprisingly easy." I said to myself as I went back over to Ally and picked her up. We then continued on to the next floor.

When we arrived, I spotted Charizard and Tyranitar and hurried over to them. "Are you guys ok, what happened?" I asked as I approached, sitting Ally down in the process. "Ugh." Grunted Charizard before he began speaking. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Go help Alakazam, he should still be fighting." Said Charizard in a pained expression.

"Right!" I took out my badge and sent both Charizard and Tyranitar out of the dungeon. "Ally, I want you to stay here." I told her.

"What? No, I'm not letting you face Groudon alone, no matter how hurt I am." She stated adamantly.

"But-" I started but she cut me off.

"There's no time for buts. Let's go save Alakazam!" She said as she began to continue on ahead, do or told, with only three legs.

"W-Wait for me Ally!" I stated as I ran to catch up with her.

In the next room, Alakazam was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Alakazam?" I asked Ally. She just shrugged. Suddenly, we heard a roar, and then everything flashed white. When the flash died down, Groudon was standing directly in front of us. "Ally, try no to move much. Use your ranged attacks any chance you get." I told her as I got into a fighting stance just as Groudon swept his tail in an attempt to knock me against the wall. In one swift move, I jumped straight up and used iron tail to launch myself off of his tail and threw a charged up electro ball at his head. When it hit, Groudon staggered a bit but remained standing nonetheless. Groudon then tried to hit me with a super sized flame thrower, but Ally used Shadow ball and it interrupted the attack. I took this as a chance to attack. I ran over to a wall, jumping off of it. Ally then shot another Shadow ball which seemed to have missed its target and, thinking quickly, I arched an iron tail in such away that it hit the shadow ball in Groundons direction for double the impact. Groudon endured it and slashed out with a dragon claw attack which hit me square in the chest. I was sent flying to the ground near Ally's feet.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. I just nodded.

"Listen, use double-team and um...command them to use dig and surround Groudon. That should give me enough time to prepare an attack." I whispered to her. She nodded and did as told, but not without grimacing in pain, making me feel guilty for making her do it. A few seconds later, all of the Allys jumped out of the ground at once, confusing Groudon. By that time, I had charged up enough electricity so I jumped into the air unleashed a powerful thunderbolt which arced towards Groudon, delivering a devastating blow. Just as the attack ended, all of the Allys used shadow ball at the same time and Groudon was down for the count. Ally ended her double-team and walked back over to me on her three uninjured legs. Just as we were about to bead deeper into the cavern, Alakazam suddenly appeared and dropped to the floor.

I took out an oran berry and we walked over to him. "Hey Alakazam, you ok?" I asked him.

"Ugh, huh? Where did you two come from?" He asked us as he gratefully ate the oran berry, granting him the ability to stand up. He then turned to see the unconscious form of Groudon. "Well, it seams as though you roughed him up." Said Alakazam in a surprised tone. He then turned to look at Ally's broken leg.

"Now just what happened to your leg?" He asked Ally.

"Ally got hit by a quillava's flame wheel and knocked into a wall. The impact broke her leg." I answered for her.

"Hold on then." He stated as his paw started glowing and he gently placed it on Ally's. After a few seconds, he stopped.

"It's completely healed. How did you do that?" Asked Ally in amazement.

"It's a move named heal pulse. Basically it can heal any wound so long as it's physical and not fatal." Explained Alakazam. "I think it's about time we get back to town, don't you?" Stated Alakazam. We nodded and held out our badges.

"Mission complete!" Shouted Ally and I and we were sent back to the base.

When we arrived, everybody was outside of the base. Eve ran up and hugged Ally. "I'm so glad you two are back safe and sound!" She said, beaming at us. "Uh, who are those four?" I asked, indicative of the pawniard, buizel, solosis, and Riolu standing in frot of the base.

"Oh, these four want to be on our team, let me introduce them. We met them on a mission while you two were taking on Groudon." Stated Eve as she led us over to the group of strangers. Eve pointed at the pawniard. "This is Gressalicer, or Gressa for short. She has amnesia like you Austin!" She added. "This is Transwa. He came from another continent." She explained. "He's also Gressa's boyfriend." Whispered Eve in my ear. "This is Soul, the solosis. She's kind of hyper but you'll get used to her. And this is Riley, the riolu." She finished pointing at the Riolu.

We then introduced ourselves to each of them. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Austin and this is my girlfriend, Ally." I said to them. "Welcome to the team!" I stated cheerfully. "Eve, why don't you take the badge and register them for our team." I asked her as I pulled out my badge and gave it to her. She nodded and Flare, Drew, Conor, and herself ushered the new members into the base.

Just as we were about to follow suit, there was a flash and suddenly we were back on the Hill of the Ancients, standing in front of Xatu. Alakazam was there too. "What's going on, why are we here?" I asked them.

"You need to hear this." Stated Alakazam. Xatu then spoke up.

"The time is upon us I'm afraid, for I see a crisis in the form of a meteor. This meteor will surely cause the distruction of the world. We have called you here to because we believe that you two are the only ones who can prevent such a dastardly fate." Said Xatu to our shock.

"Why us?" I asked. Alakazam answered.

"You two are honestly the best rescue team I have ever met." He said making it easy tell he didn't like saying that from his tone of voice. "And I'm sure the fact that Austin used to be human and these circumstances are not coincidences. There has to be a reason why you're hear Austin, and Xatu has revealed that you have something to do with this matter. Otherwise, this is just a wild guess." Explained Alakazam.

"Why didn't you inform everyone else in town?" I asked confusedly.

"We have already informed them of this." Replied Alakazam. "Anyway, they only problem we have is that the dungeon that you'll need to go to to get Raquaza to destroy the meteor is...in the clouds." Said Alakazam.

"Ok, well how are we supposed to get there?" I asked in confusion.

"Xatu and I plan to combine our psychic energy to create a teleport gem, which will have the power to send someone to the Sky Tower, however it can only do so for two individuals. We should have it ready by tomorrow so I would advise coming prepared." Said Alakazam before Ally took out her badge and we were teleported back to the base.

 

 

* * *

 

** Later that night:  **

Later that night, Ally and I lay awake thinking about the next day. Our new members had decided to live in Eve's old house as a second base, which was the alternative to having to reconstruct the entire base. Suddenly, Ally spoke up. "So who would have guessed that this would happen on the day of my birthday? I have to admit I'm a little scared." She said to me sounding depressed. I hugged her and held her close.

"It's gonna be alright, we can do this together. I said in an effort to cheer her up.

"But what if we can't? What if we fail, what happens then?" She asked me sounding even more depressed. I didn't like that.

"Ally, look at me." I told her. She moved so that we were looking into each other's eyes. "It's ok. We've been through situations like this before and we always came out on top. If Raquaza tries to attack us, it can't be worse than Groudon or the bird trio. Just remember that we are capable of anything so long as we are together." I said to her. That seemed to cheer her up a little.

"Thank's Austin, what would I do without you?" She asked me with a smile on her face. She then nuzzled up closer to me and fell asleep. I soon followed after.

 

 

* * *

 

** Dream:  **

I found myself in the all too familiar vivid dream just as Gardevoir showed up. "Hello again young hero." She said with a smile. "Your role is close to coming to a pass." She told me.

"What exactly is my role?" I asked her.

"Helping destroy the meteor of course. I picked you to save this world because you are one of pure intentions. Surely your willingness to forget your past to come here and do so is proof enough." She said, startling me.

"I was willing to lose my memory?" I asked her.

"Correct. When you heard of the catastrophe that was going to take place here, you were more than willing to help no matter the cost. That is why you are here, to save this world." She explained. "Your role here is coming to an end, and soon it will be over." She said to me.

"What happens when my role ends?" I asked.

"Oh...that. Well, um, I suppose I should have told you earlier, but when your role is fulfilled, you will be sent back to the human world." She said, making my heart sink.

"I-I have to...leave? I already promised Ally I would never leave her and now this happens. What am I going to tell her?" I asked myself.

"I'm so sorry Austin, I wish it weren't so, but nature has a certain way of doing things and you being here isn't exactly natural." She told me. "Don't tell Ally about this, if she knew about it, then she wouldn't have the heart to help you save the world." She continued.

"How can I keep this from her? How could I lie if she asks something like this? I can't lie to my girlfriend." I said, now in tears.

"I'm so sorry Austin, but this is the way things have to be." She said right before the dream faded.

 

 

* * *

 

** The next morning:  **

"Come on Austin, wake up!" Said Ally, trying her best to wake me up.

"Ugh, five more minutes." I muttered. "Ae don't have five more minutes, we have to leave now." Said Ally as she continued to shake me. "Alright fine." I said as I was getting up. I really wasn't in the mood after I had heard the news last night. Ally seemed to pick up on this.

"What's the matter?" She asked me.

"Huh, oh, I guess I'm just tired, don't worry about it." I lied, immediately regretting it.

"Oh, well let's go the sleepy head." She smiled as we left the base.  _/If only you knew what is going to happen./_  I thought with a sigh and put on my best fake smile.

As soon as we reached the top of the Hill of the Ancients, everybody, including the rest of our team, was already there. We walked up to Alakazam and Xatu who were standing around what looked like a floating gem. "Hello team Eviolite, I trust that you are ready?" They asked us. We nodded. "Well, if you are ready, then hold this teleport gem between the both of you and hold still." Said Alakazam. Eve, Drew, Conor, and Flare walked up to us.

"Be careful guys." Eve said as she hugged her sister.

"Yeah, get this over with and come home." Said Flare.

"We believe in you guys." Spoke Drew.

"Just try not to get yourself killed." Said Connor with a smirk.

"Don't worry guys, we'll make it back." I said a little less convincingly than I had hoped. We then grabbed the teleport gem, Xatu and Alakazam activated the gem, and we were sent skyward.

 

 

* * *

 

** Sky Tower:  **

"Ugh, good thing this cloud was here because I landed on my face." I said before doing a double take. "Wait a minute, a cloud?" I asked as I stood up. Ally did the same. "How are we standing on a cloud, they're just evaporated water floating in the air aren't they? You can't walk on them, but yet we are." I said in confusion.

"I guess Raquaza must have a way of making them solid or something." Replied Ally. We the stared ahead at the massive cloud tower in front of us.

"Wow, when they said Sky Tower, they weren't kidding." I said in bewilderment. Suddenly, everything shook and I had to hold onto Ally just to keep her from falling off the cloud to whatever lied below. We put the teleport gem in our treasure bag and proceeded to enter the tower. As soon as we entered the dungeon, we could feel strong gusts of wind blow through every corridor, kind of like a down draft. Everything, and I mean, everything, was either open air or clouds. There really wasn't mych you could say about the tower's appearance other than the fact that it looked like we were in the center of a white, fluffy, cyclone cloud. We began walking around through the corridors, defeating powerful dragon and flying types. The dragon types were a challenge for both of us considering type disadvantages, so defeating them took a little more effort that I would have liked. The flying types weren't much trouble for me, being electric type, and Ally ended up just helping whenever she could. At least it's impossible to break a bone on clouds. They weren't kidding when they said this dungeon was harsh. Pokemon made a habit of coming at you from seemingly nowhere and the stairs were more spread out and guarded, plus the constant triggering of traps. Seriously, who comes here just to set traps?

 

 

* * *

 

** Some other continent, unknown pov:  **

A sabeley is seen in a forrest near the coast of some unknown continent. "Traps, traps! I must make traps!" Stated the sabeley."Bwahahahahaha!"

 

 

* * *

 

** Normal POV:  **

Anyway so as we were searching for the stairs, we came across a room with dark clouds producing ominous purple electricity, and the stairs were in the next room over. "Uh Ally, why don't we find another way to get to the stairs?" I said nervously. Noticing my uneasiness, Ally nodded and we set off for another corridor. I don't know what it was with that purple electricity but it freaked me out. It was like the clouds were somehow distorted by a dark force or something. Anyway, luckily there was another way to the stairs and we took it.

When we reached the next floor, the sunlight suddenly became more intense, which would have been ok if it weren't for the cloudiness of the place. It didn't particularly hurt us, but it did affect accuracy, the way the harsh sunlight reflected off of the white clouds was quite blinding. "Hey Austin, how long do you think this dungeon is?" Questioned Ally.

"Huh, oh um, well considering how harsh this dungeon seems to be, I'd say pretty long. These things just keep getting longer." I said with a quite bored tone.

"What do you think the others are doing right now?" She asked. "Well I'd guess that they are doing missions or something since they were apparently doing that when we went to take down Groudon." I replied. "I think this place would be an awesome date location." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, maybe we could come here once we destroy the meteor." She agreed. This was the type of conversation I was trying to avoid. _/Ally didn't know that I wouldn't be here much longer. It will crush her for me to leave. Why did this have to happen?/_ I thought in frustration as I brutally knocked out a flygon. "Hey Austin, are you ok? You seem to be bothered by something." She asked me sounding worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I'm just under a lot of stress right now." I replied. She left it at that, though she was still worried. She probably thought that the stress was from the thought of facing Raquaza in battle. We then found the stairs and continued on.

After three more floors, we came to the midpoint and decided to take a rest. As usual, I let Ally sleep while I thought over things. If only I knew where Ally's parents were, Ally would at least have them and the team. After I'm gone, she will be hurting and might revert to the way she was before, shy and scared. Of course she'd have her sister and the rest of the team, but I don't think that would help her enough to numb the pain.

After thinking for a while, I thought of something. If it's not natural for me to be here, then why isn't anything bad happening related to this. The meteor was caused by who knows what, but what had I caused? Nothing. That's what I kept coming to. Nothing. It doesn't make sense why I have to leave and I'm not going to give up now. There has got to be a way I can stay or at least return after I go back.

I was shaken out of these thoughts when Ally woke up and suggested that we continue. I got up and followed after her, all the more in a better mood. On the next floor, it seemed as though everything got ten times harder. Pokemon were coming by right and left so much that I lost track. The stairs were easier to find though, being that the tower was in the shape of a funnel, the stairs were closer together. I thought as we went up another set of stairs.

The next floor was a complete and total monster house. As usual, Ally and I got back to back before I emitted a powerful discharge taking out half of the ambush. One pokemon, an altaria, used arial ace on Ally, only to have a readied iron tail block it and a thunderbolt hit it at point blank. The attack was powerful enough to knock the cloud bird into three others and knock them out as well. After that, the three remaining Pokemon were more or less an easy problem. They were easily defeated and we went to the next floor.

Upon entering the next floor, we stood in from of a big, green, floating snake like pokemon who I assumed was Raquaza. I was about to speak up, but before I could, he turned around, looking furious. "You! What are you doing here? Trespassers from below must be sent landward!" He spoke up in a very agitated voice.

"No Raquaza, we're just here to sto..." I was about to say before he interrupted me.

"SILENCE!" He said in a booming voice. "There is no excuse for beings of the land to be here, prepare to be defeated!" Shouted Raquaza as the battle began. Ugh, why do legendary pokemon have to be so unreasonable and violent?

Raquaza started out with a powerful dragon rage. We narrowly avoided the attack and I threw an electro ball straight at his head, scoring a direct hit. Regardless of the damage, he kept attacking. Ally was suddenly hit by a dragon tail attack and sent straight at the ground after jumping to prepare a shadow ball. "Ally!" I shouted as I grabbed her and jumped out of the way of another prepared Dragon rage. After the attack though, another set of shock waves shook the floor. "Raquaza stop! Please. We aren't here to damage this place, we're here to save it. Just look up!" He did as told.

"What? What's this, a meteor?" He asked.

"Yes, we came to you to get you to destroy it before it collides with the planet. Please, you have to destroy it!" I shouted at him.

"Hmm, if I destroy it, there is no guarantee that you will survive. Are you sure you want me to do that?" He asked us.

"Yes, if you don't, then everyone is a goner." I reasoned. This seamed to be enough for him so he charged up a hyper beam and fired it at the big rock. After a few seconds, the meteor began to noticeably crack. I grabbed onto Ally and held her close before there was an explosion, a white flash, and then I lost consciousness. I didn't even notice as a dark figure grabbed us.

 

 

* * *

 

** Ten minutes later:  **

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"You won't believe this, but Gengar actually saved you." Said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Drew looking down at me. I sat up and immediately looked for Ally. I sighed as I saw her on the ground next to me. I shook her awake.

"Huh, Austin? What happened?" She asked me as she woke up. "Apparently, Gengar saved us." I said to her, she was as shocked as I was, but she let it go when everybody started celebrating. Ally went over to everyone and started talking to them. I was about to follow suit before Gardevoir showed up in person, or rather hologram.

"Hello and congratulations on your success young hero." She said to me.

"Hi Gardevoir, so does this mean my role is over?" I asked her.

"Yes it does, and now it's time to say goodbye and return to your own world I'm afraid." She told me in an apologetic tone.

"I was afraid you'd say that." I replied with a sigh. "Say your goodbyes quickly, you don't have much time left." She said as she disappeared. Just as she did that, Ally came up to me.

"Hey Austin, what's the matter? You look depressed." Said Ally with a smile. I'm going to miss that smile. Suddenly, I noticed small balls of light come from me.

"Austin, what's happening to you?" Said Ally in a concerned tone.

"I'm sorry Ally, but I have to go back to my world." I said with tears in my eyes. "W-What? Wh-why? You said you wouldn't ever leave me." She said starting to tear up as well. I hugged her close.

"I know. I'm sorry, I don't have a choice. I was told that nature won't allow me to stay here, and now I have to leave after saving this world. I'm so sorry." I said through sobs.

"This isn't fair! Why does everything have to be taken away from me?" She said now crying uncontrollably.

"But you won't, you have your sister and the rest of our team. You have friends, and I will always be with you, so long as you remember me." I said between sobs. "I love you Ally, and I'll never forget you." I said before I kissed her. After one more second, I was torn from her grasp and I started floating into the sky.

"Austin!" Shouted Ally as I caught one last glimpse of her before I shot out of sight.

 


	17. Epilogue: Happy Ending?

_ Epilogue: Happy Ending?  _

 

 

* * *

 

** 11:58pm, December 31st, Ally's POV. Hill of the Ancients:  **

"I can't believe that Austin had to leave me. Why did this have to happen?" I said out loud. I had already repeated that phrase in my head twenty times and I still came up with one thought: It didn't make sense. Austin being here in this world never caused any problems, never made anything bad happen, nothing at all...but leave a memory. I had been sitting on this hill since Austin left, counting town the minutes until my birthday, New Years. Suddenly, I saw a shooting star. I wish I could have Austin here with me. I though, tears in my eyes as I watched as it disappeared, just like it was never here, just like Austin.

 

 

* * *

 

** Miles above Pokemon World, Austin's Pov:  **

I was literally inside a ball of light, floating high over the world I would soon leave. I was still in tears, while I silently floated up, and up, and up into the sky. Away from this world, away from Ally, I was leaving Ally even after I promised I never would. "I wish I could go back, I don't want to leave, I want to stay with Ally forever, never leaving again, back with my friends, my team!" I shouted out loud to what I thought was no one, when I heard a voice.

"Is this really what you want?" It asked me. I was startled, but I replied nonetheless.

"Yes, I love Ally and I want to stay. I wish I could stay here, forever." I said to the disembodied space for-I mean voice. Suddenly, A star shaped Pokemon floated up in front of me. It was yellow on the head, with the rest of it's body being white besides certain areas around it's eyes, which were bright blue triangles. Along all points of it's star shaped body, was a ribbon blowing in the wind. And finally, it had what looked like a third eye on it's chest, although it was closed. Jirachi!

"Well, if that is what you truly want, then silently count down from ten while I grant you your wish." Said Jirachi in a playful tone as she giggled. I did as told as I began to descend.

 

 

* * *

 

** Ally's POV:  **

_ Ten...  _

It was now seconds until midnight on New Year's Day and my birthday. I began to count. "Ten".

_ Nine...  _

Xatu had told me that Austin had meant us to be up here together at this very moment for my birthday. He said that Austin wanted me to have the perfect gift, the perfect birthday. Sadly, that would not happen. Not without him here. "Nine".

_ Eight...  _

No, I have to be happy, for Austin's sake. It's what he would want. I thought. Austin would want me to be happy. "Eight".

_ Seven...  _

I began thinking of all of the happy moments I had had with my wonderful boyfriend. Every time we hugged, every time we laughed, every time we kissed. I remembered all of it. "Seven".

_ Six...  _

And I would never forget them. I would never forget him. He will always be with me. "Six".

_ Five...  _

"Five." I said as I awaited the fireworks that they always set off on this day and time, every year. My father had proposed to my mom at midnight. Needless to say, I really loved this night.

_ Four...  _

"Four." I counted. The time was almost here. I was getting excited despite the pain of losing Austin. I was completely unaware of the ball of light that had appeared behind me.

_ Three...  _

"Three." I said, still oblivious of the figure that had now come from the ball. The ball itself, disappeared.

_ Two...  _

"Two." Said a voice from behind me. I turned sound and then gasped at what I saw. I was speechless.

_ One...  _

It was Austin! /I can't believe it, it's really him./ I thought as he looked into my eyes.

"Zero!" He said before he kissed me. Even up here, I would normally hear the voices of the pokemon from town shouting Happy New Years, but at that moment, all I saw, all I heard, was Austin as we kissed under the starry sky. We then separated and I looked up at him. The fireworks had already started blowing up, sending pretty colorful shapes out, glowing just like the stars above us. "Miss me?" He asked as I nuzzled my face into his chest and began to sob, but instead of tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. This was truly the best gift anyone could ever give me!

 

 

* * *

 

** One hour later, back at the base:  **

We finally arrived back at the base after going back through the dungeon. I guess that was the wrong time to forget my badge at home, since Austin had given his badge to Eve before. We entered the base. "Guys! Austin's back!" I said as we entered the base. Drew, Flare, Eve, and Connor looked at us in shock.

"Your're back? How is that possible?" Asked Drew.

"Jirachi brought me back." Replied Austin.

"Jirachi? You mean the wish maker? That Jirachi?" Asked Eve. Austin nodded. "That is so cool! I'm so happy for you Ally, welcome back Austin!" Said Eve as she hugged us both. We then celebrated Ally and Eve's birthday, together. After a while, we all went to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

** The next Day, Austin's Pov:  **

"Austin, wake up, we can't find Eve." Shouted Ally as she tried to wake me up. After hearing the words "Eve", "can't", and "find", I shot straight up.

"What do you mean you can't find Eve?" I asked her.

"She's not here, I woke up early and I needed someone to talk to, so I went over to wake her up, but all I found was your badge and this letter." Said Ally in a scared tone.

"Why don't we read the letter, it might say where she went." I suggested. We then opened the letter. It read:

 

 

* * *

 

_"Dear Team,_

_I have decided to become a member of an exploration team, so I left for Treasure Town in the middle of the night. If you want to follow me, that's fine, I have already enclosed a map with directions to Wigglytuff's Guild, just outside of Treasure Town. Ally, I'm sorry, but as you know, I have always wanted to be in a famous exploration team. I wasn't getting anywhere with Team Eviolite, I am still very timid and I need proper training so I can become a top notch explorer, and I heard that the guildmaster, Wigglytuff, is famous for producing the best explorers through his training methods, so I decided to become an apprentice at his guild. Goodbye everyone._

_I hope to see you again soon. Love Eve."_

 

 

* * *

 

After we finished reading the letter, we all exchanged worried looks. "So Ally, want to become an exploration team?" I asked after we all calmed town. She just smiled at me.

"Go Team Eviolite!" We all shouted at once. It was time to catch up with Eve.

 


	18. Extra: Dream

_ Extra: Dream?!  _

 

 

* * *

 

** Dream-realm, Alex's POV:  **

"Hmm, uh...where am I?" I ask to particularly no one. Suddenly it appeared to me that I was in a dream. "How am I in a dream? This doesn't make sense." I stated aloud before I heard a voice speak to me from seemingly nowhere.

"Hello Alex." Spoke the voice.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?" I asked the strange disembodied voice.

"That's not important right now, perhaps you will meet me someday, but on to other business. Do you know why I am speaking to you child?" The voice asked me. I shook my head..."no".

"The last thing I remember was going through the passage of time and then...something happened." I said while trying to recount events.

"Precisely. I saved you from being lost in that very portal. A void, some might call it." Said the voice.

"But why?" I ask.

"I have brought you here under dire circumstances. You must answer my plea to save the pokemon world." It said. "But first, I need to ask you some questions. Are you ready?" It asked me. I nodded. "Ok, first question. Say a friend of yours was upset, what would you do?"

"I would try to comfort them of course, and I wouldn't leave until I was sure they were ok." I answered honestly.

"What if your friend was upset over being bullied?" The voice asked.

"I would stand up for them, if this person were my friend, I would surely have to help. That's what friends do for each other after all." I answered.

"Ok, question two. This one is a riddle. Say there are two doors in a well-lit hallway, and you can only go in one. Only one of these entrances is safe, the others, deadly. The two doors are separated by a wall. There is a torch on the wall. Which door do you pick?"

I thought about it for a second and the answered. "Neither, it's a trick question. In the question, you stated that there were two doors, but when you said that one entrance was safe, you also stated that the "others" were deadly. "Others" as in more than one, meaning that there would be at least two doors other that the safe entrance. More than three doors. Three being the limit since you only mentioned three places. Now this brings me to the torch. If the hallway were well lit, then why would there be a torch on the wall. Certainly, a torch wouldn't light up the entire hallway, therefore the correct door should be the wall or behind the wall between the two incorrect doors." I finished.

"Impressive, that is correct." She told me. "Question three. If you were to fall in love, would you leave that person?" She asked me. That was an easy one.

"No, of course not. It would hurt both sides." I answered. The voice, now determined as female, continued.

"Question four. In a disaster, who would you save, your friends or everyone else in danger?" It asked me. That was a moral dilemma, which I'm not really good with, but I answered regardless.

"I would save both, every life, to me, is worth saving." I answered.

"Ok, question five. If you could have any super power, what would it be?" She asked. These questions just kept getting more random.

"I would say, super speed." I say to her. She replies.

"Hmm...interesting. Ok, final question. What is your favorite color?" She asked me.

"Green, definitely green." I say to her. She goes silent for a moment, as if thinking in such a way as to figure something out. She then speaks again.

"Ok, so I have evaluated you. You seem to be the calm/intelligent type. You are incredibly compassionate, you would never leave your friends if they were upset and you would stand up for them no matter the circumstances. You are also very deductive; this gift often provides superb problem-solving skills. You seem to be very controlled by emotions, if you were to fall in love, you would never abandon your lover. But do keep in mind, young hero, that this will often bring about a week point in you. Remember, a good hero knows his limits. Just remember that you can't always do things alone. You are completely unselfish. You would fight for both sides of a conflict until success or failure prevails, even at the cost of your own life. Oh, and you do seem to have a keen interest in speed and the color green." She concluded. "You will be...Snivy!" She continued.

"Wait what? Hold on!" I said before everything went black.

 


End file.
